AUTUMN MAPLE
by amelkinochan
Summary: Chap 11 apdet! Sakura bingung ketika dihadapannya Sasuke dan Gaara beradu tonjok. Sementara Naru yang tak mengetahuinya cuma asik menghibur para undangan. Sebenarnya ada apa ini? WARNING: OOC poll, gaje, selamat menikmati..
1. Prologue

**AUTUMN ****MAPLE**

.

Desklaimer Tokoh: Masashi Kishimoto

Desklaimer cerita: Kinoshita no Shoujo

Pairing: Sasu_Saku dan Gaa_FEMNaru

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: T

A/N: Terimakasih Kino haturkan kepada seluruh pihak yang membuat Kino dapat menyelesaikan fict ini. Terutama untuk Allah swt. Dan juga bagi guru-guru di sekolah yang telah memberikan sedikit PR dan ulangan bagi Kino sehingga Kino dapat menyelesaikan fict ini dengan baik. Namun, tentunya fict Kino ini jauh dari sempurna. Maka dari itu Kino mohon untuk para readers berkenan mereview fict Kino ini. Kino sampaikan terimakasih sebelumnya.

Inilah multichap Kino yang kedua!

Keep reading, ya! ^_^

.

**

* * *

P**rologue

**D**aun maple masih menampakkan warna klorofilnya. Tanda musim semi masih berlanjut. Angin berhembus lembut di setiap pagi. Semilir daun waru menebarkan percikan embun yang menyapu daun talas, tetangganya. Menitik lembut di tepi mata setiap insan bertoreh tentram. Indah pelangi setelah hujan menyisakan keagungan Tuhan yang Maha Kuasa. Alangkah indahnya, tanpa bertaut dosa. Alam masih berbaur dengan natural yang belum tersentuh manusia. Hangat, nyaman tidur di tepi rerumputan padang nan subur.

Biasanya itulah yang dikatakan setiap puitor untuk mengawali cerita mereka. Tetapi berjuta maaf. Itu tak berlaku penuh untuk kisah yang satu ini. Memang angin begitu hangat, lembut dan menyejukkan untuk dirasakan. Namun itu dirasakan jika tiada masalah yang melingkupi kita dalam pagar besi kokoh berbui. Ya.. Hidup di bui ketegangan antar dua negara masih saja berlanjut.. Kasus bunuh diri terjadi di mana-mana, tak kuat oleh siksaan perlahan dari kedua belah pihak. Bayi-bayi imut nan merah menangis tersedu pasrah. Anak-anak lucu berlarian ketakutan di giring oleh dentuman meriam. Remaja asyik bermain tembak dengan aparat pemerintahan dan musuh. Orang dewasa bekerja giat untuk mengatur strategi agar dapat membasmi lawan. Warga benar-benar diliputi rasa tidak aman yang seharusnya mereka dapatkan..

"Tahun ini adalah awal tahun Showa," bisik Naruto di sela-sela tirai jendela, mengintip keadaan di luar rumah megahnya.

"Kak, apa itu tahun Showa?" Konohamaru dkk yang tak sengaja mendengar bisikan Naruto bertanya bersamaan.

Naruto melayangkan pandang ke arah mereka dan tersenyum. "Tahun Showa.. Apa, ya? Kakak juga tidak tahu.." cengir Naruto pada mereka. Dengan nistanya anak-anak kecil itu manyun bimoli.

Alih-alih manyun, mereka akhirnya kembali ceria, "Kak! Ayo kita main!" kata Konohamaru sambil menarik lengan baju Naruto. Naruto tersenyum manis. "Kamu main duluan sana, nanti kakak nyusul, deh!" Konohamaru dkk merengut, "Yaaaaahhh....." sesal mereka. Tapi akhirnya mereka sibuk berlarian di koridor rumah yang besar itu. Bermain layaknya anak seumuran mereka. Walau mereka anak pembantu di rumah Naruto, namun naruto mrnyayangi mereka layaknya saudara sendiri.

Dengan segera mimik Naruto berubah kembali menjadi ekspresi iba menatap kembali keluar jendela. Ayahnya baru saja pergi untuk rapat dengan komite negara Konohagakure untuk mengatur strategi perang.

Gejolak persaingan dua Negara dimulai tahun ini, tahun Showa. Tahun Showa adalah awal dari perangnya dua Negara. Sebulan yang lalu perang dimulai antara Konoha dengan Sunagakure. Perang ini bukanlah perang memperebutkan kekuasaan. Akan tetapi perang untuk menentukan siapa yang berkedudukan lebih tinggi dari yang lain. Karena jaman Edo merupakan jaman labil yang mementingkan egoisme. Para perwira dan bangsawan mengatur kepemerintahan dengan cekatan agar meraka dapat bertahan hidup, melangsungkan titik-titik ketidaknyamanan dalam keseharian menjadi sebuah garis hidup yang panjang bagi anak cucu mereka. Minato Yondaime, adalah seorang jendral tinggi Konohagakure. Naruto adalah putri satu-satunya Brigjen Minato bersama Nona Kushina Uzumaki. Mereka hidup berkecukupan dan baik hati. Begitu pula Putri Naruto yang cantik, ramah, loyal, walaupun terkadang berbuat kekanakan yg tak memperlihatkan layaknya seperti putri bangsawan.

Melihat mobil yang ditumpangi ayahnya bersama beberapa perwira pergi menjauh meninggalkan rumah, Naruto berpangku tangan melamun. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mengakhiri perang? Tentu saja tidak ada! Ia hanya bisa mempercayakan hal itu sepenuhnya pada ayah yang baik hati.

"GUK!!"

Naruto kaget. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Kyuubi, anjing gembala jenis _shetterland sheep dog_ peliharaannya menautkan kaki depan kepunggungnya.

"Aduh, Kyuubi! Berat, tau!" Naruto nyengir ngilu karena punggungnya menahan berat Kyuubi yang mencapai 37 kg itu.

"guk-guk!" Kyubi mengibaskan ekor panjangnya. Bulu-bulu panjang yang halus itu menempel mesra pada Naruto. "Mau jalan-jalan, ya?" Naruto mengusap bulu pipi Kyuubi yang kecoklatan.

"guk!" Gonggongan Kyuubi sangat bersemangat. Naruto tertawa melihat anjingnya yang sangat _overing active_. "Hmm.. Ayo kalau begitu!"

Naruto dan Kyuubi berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumah yang berukuran 50x70 meter tersebut. Namun, ternyata Kyuubi menginginkan jarak yang lebih jauh.

"Hei, Kyuubi! Jangan jauh-jauh!" pesan Naruto kepada Kyuubi yang ngacir tanpa mempedulikan perintah tuannya. "Gwuukk!" Kyuubi masih bersuka cita.

Naruto maklum pada sifat Kyuubi yang sedikit nakal dan manja. "Kamu, sih! Akhir-akhir ini nggak mau aku ajak jalan-jalan! Enak,ya.. Jalan-jalan lagi.." Naruto berbicara dengan Kyuubi seakan Kyuubi mengetahui apa yang tengah dibicarakannya. "guk!" Kyuubi menanggapi obrolan Naruto.

Angin semilir berbau enak sekali. Bau bunga gingko billoba. Pandangan Naruto mengitari kanan kiri jalan yang penuh dengan pohon gingko sebagai ganti pohon sakura yang baru saja gugur di musim semi seminggu yang lalu. Pohon ini biasa disebut sebagai pohon Kinoshita atau keistimewaan alam. (curcol nama Kino, hehe^^)

Di tengah nikmatnya bau gingko, daun-daunnya yang berupa kipas emas jatuh dan melayang berputar tertiup angin yang lumayan kencang. Menerbangkan banyak sekali helai-helainya. Whussss... "Guk! Guk!" Kyuubi terpesona. Begitu pula Naruto. "Bagus, ya Kyuubi!" Wajah Naruto merona manis melihat keindahan alam yang sedang ia saksikan.

Sehelai daun gingko tiba-tiba bersarang di hidung mancung Naruto. Naruto tak berkutik. "guk!" Kyuubi seakan tertawa melihat hal itu. "hehehe.." Naruto mengambil helai gingko tersebut dan meniupnya dengan lembut.

Gingko tersebut terbang tinggi dan berputar di atasnya. Naruto dan Kyuubi terus mengamati sehelai daun kipas itu. Helai itu melayang meninggalkan Naruto dan Kyuubi, menjauh di depan mereka. Akan tetapi helai tersebut tiba-tiba menubruk sesuatu. Berupa lambang emas berbentuk sayap merpati yang ada di topi pangkat seseorang. Naruto terperangah. Pemuda itu membuka topinya dan mengambil helai gingko tersebut dan mendekat kepada Naruto. Naruto salah tingkah. Pemuda itu memasangkan daun keemasan tersebut ke sela-sela rambut Naruto yang panjang. Naruto bingung, dia merona.

Pria tampan berambut merah bata tersebut mengambil dagu Naruto dan membawanya mendekat. "Selamat pagi, Putri.." katanya sopan. Naruto tersipu dan segera menutupi mukanya karena malu yang tak bisa disembunyikan lagi.

"Se.. Selamat pagi, Perwira Gaara..." katanya malu-malu. Gaara tersenyum geli melihat tunangannya tersebut. "Kau manis sekali jika memakai gaun putih bersemu oranye seperti ini.." puji Gaara. Wajah Naruto matanglah sudah. "Ka.. Kamu juga ta—tampan memakai baju perwira seperti ini.." Naruto membalas pujian Gaara.

"Terima kasih.. Manis.."

Gaara mengecup tangan Naruto. Suatu kebiasaan yang sudah biasa antara kekasih untuk mencium tangan orang yang kasihinya tersebut. Naruto yang _blussing_ segera mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Ehm, Gaara, kenapa kamu ada di sini?" Naruto menarik tangannya dari genggaman Gaara dengan pelan agar Gaara tidak merasa ditolak.

Gaara tersenyum dan memejamkan mata. Meletakkan topi berlambangnya yang seperti topi kapten jaman sekarang itu ke depan dada. "Aku sedang luang. Boleh 'kan aku mengunjungimu?" Matanya kemudian mengekor pada reaksi Naruto. Naruto tersenyum, senyum yang sangat manis. "Tentu boleh..." jawabnya senang.

Gaara tersenyum. Aduh, benar-benar senyum yang membuat semua gadis _melting_ akan pesonanya yang gagah dengan pakaian perwira berjas biru maroon.

"Guk! Guk!" Kyuubi meneronjol ke sela-sela kaki Gaara. Dia merasa diacuhkan. "Hahaha.. Kyuubi.. Kau iri padaku, ya?" Gaara tertawa.

Senyum Gaara terlihat mengejek bagi anjing berbulu coklat muda keemasan tersebut. "Rrr.. Rwokk!" Kyuubi melonjak ke dada Gaara. Refleks, Gaara buru-buru menangkapnya. Namun Kyuubi terlalu besar untk ditangkap.

GEDUBRAKK!! Jadilah mereka terjatuh dan Kyuubi berada di atas Gaara. Dia menjilat-jilat seluruh permukaan pipi Gaara.

"Hehehe.. Sepertinya aku hanya pantas jadi selirmu, Gaara..!" tawa Naruto melihat tingkah laku Kyuubi yang mengkisu Gaara sedemikian kejamnya. "Buaahh!!" Gaara ngos-ngosan karena melayani Kyuubi. Berusaha lepas dari serangan Kyuubi yang dahsyat.

"Kau memang uke yang baik, Kyuubi! Eh, salah! Seme yang baik, Kyuubi! Hihihi..." Naruto tertawa tertahan. Lucu sekali ekspresi manyun Gaara waktu dikatai Naruto. "Guk!" Kyuubi tersenyum pada Naruto. Membenarkan ucapan Naruto yang barusan. Gaara hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ saja melihat ada peliharaan dan majikan yang begitu cocok dan bisa bercakap-cakap seperti ini.

"Kalian aneh, ya..." Gaara mengelap mukanya yang penuh air liur dengan sapu tangan yang baru saja ditawarkan oleh Naruto. "Masak peliharaan ama majikan bicaranya bisa nyambung? Kalian 'kan beda _kingdom_?" "Eh, _family_ ding.."

Mendengar itu, Kyuubi _puppy eyes_ ke Naruto. Sementara Naruto membalasnya dengan kedipan di tambah acungan jempol. Gaara tambah _swaetdrop_.

"Ayo, pulang kerumahmu, Naru..! Bikinkan tunanganmu ini teh hangat dan kue mocca..!" Gaara main perintah seenaknya. Tangan Gaara segera membimbing pundak Naruto dan membawa Naruto melangkah melintasi jalan setapak, berbalik arah. Pikirnya daripada tambah tak jelas, ia buru-buru mengajak Naruto dan Kyuubi masuk rumah. Tidak enak juga bila ada yang melihat ada manusia bicara dengan anjing di luar rumah.

Angin bertiup. Ssraakk.. Gingko kembali bertaburan dari atas. Menambahkan romantisme yang ada diantara mereka... Hmm.. _Yummy_!

==============================o0o============================

**Kinoshita no Shoujo**

==============================o0o============================

Sakura mendecitkan sedikit ketukan pada setiap langkahnya. Tak heran, saat ini ia tengah menyusup ke kamar seseorang yang tirai jendelanya belum juga terbuka. Padahal sudah jam sembilan pagi. Tentu saja kamar itu masih gelap. Dia mendekat dan mencengkeram selimut warna biru tua yang cukup tebal. Dia menariknya dengan keras. "Selamat pagi, Sasuke~..!"

Seonggok daging.. Bukan, seseorang yang mula terbuai dalam bunga tidur itu tercekal dari mimpi indahnya. Khayalan tingkat tinggi musnah seketika. Bunga tidur lenyap tak berbekas.

Pria muda berponi panjang dengan jabrik mengekor kepala tersebut mengerjapkan mata. Tirai yang baru saja dibuka Sakura membawa sejumlah sinar dalam jumlah besar yang masuk begitu saja ke dalam pupil onyxnya. "Sakura... Kalau bangunin Yayangmu ini yang agak mesraan dikit, napa?" Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Sori, deh Ayang.." Sakura mencium pipi Sasuke mesra seperti ibu mencium anak bayinya sendiri. Mata Sasuke merem sebelah ketika Sakura menciumnya. Sedikit geli. "Ahh.. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!" Sasuke berontak, Sakura terkejut. Namun Sasuke segera memeluk pinggang Sakura dan membawanya mendekat. "Aku 'kan udah gede.." Senyum _smirk_ Sasuke yang menginginkan rating M nampak jelas diwajahnya. Sakura _blussing_.

"Minggir!" Sakura yang merona cepat mendorong dada Sasuke agar menjauh sedikit. "Yaaahh..." sesal Sasuke dengan nada yang menggoda.

Sakura mengernyit menahan tawa atas perilaku Sasuke yang manja. "Udah, mandi sana! Perwira macam apa yang jam segini masih molor!" Sakura melemparkan handuk warna pink ke pangkuan Sasuke. Sasuke cengok pasif melihat handuk tersebut. "Kok pink, sih Yang?"

"Hn, pakai saja."

"..."

"Apa lagi? Napa liat-liat segala?"

"Kau meniru kata-kataku, ya Yang?"

"... enggak, tuh!"

"bohong,"

"Hn,"

"tuh, kan?"

"Hn,"

"Jangan niru, dong Yang.."

"Hn,"

"...Yang..."

Perempatan jalan terlukis di pelipis Sakura. "Udah!! Cepet mandi!!" Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjurus ke kamar mandi.

"Hn," Sasuke mengirit kosakata.

"Kamu nggak ikut, Yang?" tanya Sasuke sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandi.

"udah mandi.."

"mandi lagi juga nggak pa-pa, kok.."

"Hn,"

"Yang.."

"..." Sakura mulai tak tahan.

BRAAKK!! Sakura menendang pintu kamar mandi agar tertutup rapat. Biar Sasuke kekunci sekalian.

"Dasar Sasuke menyebalkan!"

Seperti biasa, selama Sasuke mandi Sakura selalu merapikan tempat tidur tunangannya tersayang. Ada empat bantal yang perlu di tata dan satu guling besar yang hampir tak ada kapas didalamnya karena selalu ditonjoki oleh sang pemilik. "Dasar Sasuke. Guling sampai kempes nggak ada isinya.. Sukanya kok pukul-pukul barang.." omel Sakura yang sudah tahu seluk beluk kekasihnya itu.

"Na.. na-na-na.." siulan dari kamar mandi terdengar. "Kamu.. Terlihat paling cantik.. Dengan skutermatik yang menawan.. Dengan gaya klasik jaman sekarang.." senandung SKJ 75.

Sakura menahan tawa mendengar nada sumbang dari Sasuke. Dari dulu Sasuke memang tak pernah menyadari jikalau suaranya dapat merusak perdamaian dunia. Apa mungkin yang menyebabkan perang Konoha dan Suna juga adalah suara Sasuke? Entahlah.. hanya Tuhan yang tahu.. Ckckck..

CLEK.. Sasuke keluar kamar mandi dengan telanjang dada. Rambut hitamnya yang nampak baru dikeramasi meneteskan air, ala klimis _style_. Sakura melihat dengan mulut menganga. _Suspect_ sekali lekuk Sasuke. "Yang.. Ngiler, tuh..!" Sasuke menunjuk muka Sakura. Sakura langsung tergagap menyadarkan diri dan mengelap air liurnya. "Baru lihat, ya.. Makannya, kalau diajak ehemgitugituanehem ya nurut aja.. 'Kan bisa liat.." goda Sasuke.

"Nggak..! Aku hanya heran, tumben kamu telanjang dada kayak gitu. Biasanya 'kan langsung pakai baju seragam perwira kamu.." Sakura ngeles.

"Oh,itu.. Tadi aku lupa nggak bawa baju ke kamar mandi. Kamu, sih Yang! Tadi maksa-maksa mandi. Jadi kelupaan, deh!"

Sasuke mengibaskan rambut ayamnya yang _cool_. Menebarkan bulir kecil air yang sangat mempesonakan Sakura. Siapapun cewek yang melihat pasti akan bertekuk lutut pada cowok tampan satu ini. Kharismanya sebagai perwira yang tangguh tak diragukan lagi. Auranya yang positif dan loyal kepada siapa saja membuatnya mudah bergaul dan memiliki banyak koneksi dan teman dalam perang. Kulit yang putih dan wajah idaman serta otak yang pintar, menjadi nilai plus-plus untuk cowok yang satu ini.

"Beruntung sekali aku memilikinya," bisik Sakura. "terimakasih, Tuhan.."

"Bentaran, ya.. Aku mau pakali baju dulu.." Sasuke membawa baju seragamnya yang di _hanger_ ke kamar mandi.

"Hn," Sakura mendehem.

"Na.. na-na-na.."

"Kamu.. Terlihat paling ganteng.. Dengan motor thunder yang menawan.. Dengan gaya klasik jaman sekarang.."

Sakura menirukan lagu Sasuke dengan lyric yang asal nyeplos dari mulut. "Enak juga nih lagu.." Cewek berambut pink itu mulai ikutan hobi Sasuke yang suka menyanyikan lagu tersebut.

"Hei, Sakura.." dengung Sasuke dari kamar mandi.

"Hn, apa Yang?"

"Kau mulai suka ikut-ikutan aku, ya?"

"..."

"?"

"Hn,"

"Kenapa, Yang? Kamu lagi bete, ya?"

"Nggak juga, sih Yang.. Habis aku sebel. Aku kalau ngomong sama kamu jawabannya singkat. Cuma 'Hn' aja.. emang nggak ada kata yang lain?" Sakura curhat.

"Hn,"

"Kamu nggak kretif, ya Yang.."

"Hn,"

"..."

"?" nada yang cukup mendengung di kamar mandi.

"..."

"Yang? Kamu masih bernafas, kan?" Sasuke bernada cemas.

"Hn, baru di omongin udah balik lagi. Nggak berubah. Jangan suka ngirit bahasa..!"

"Hn,"

"... Ah, udah, deh Yang..! Males ngomong sama kamu..!"

"Hn,"

"..."

Sakura pergi meninggalkan kamar Sasuke dengan langkah yang berderap. Emosi dia.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar mandi. Baju seragam biru maroon itu terlihat sangat cocok di kulit Sasuke. Gagah sekali. Kemudian mata onyxnya sadar jika ia tak menemukan sesuatu yang semestinya ada saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi.

Dia clingak-clinguk. "Sayang?"

Sasuke memeriksa seluruh isi kamar. "Sakura sayang?" Sakura dipanggilnya layaknya kucing hilang.

Namun tidak ditemuinya Sakura. Sasuke berkacak pinggang dan mendengus.

"Apa aku begitu menyebalkan?"

**T**o **b**e continue**d**..

* * *

.

.

A/N: Maaf, readers.. Terlalu gaje, ya.. Prologue tidak Kino lampirkan semua ceritanya. Hanya sekedar pembawa suasana awal saja.. Gomen jika ada yang kecewa.. T~T

**.**

**Mind to Review?**


	2. Chappy 1 :Engage:

**AUTUMN ****MAPLE**

.

Desklaimer Tokoh: Masashi Kishimoto

Desklaimer cerita: Kinoshita no Shoujo

Pairing: Sasu_Saku dan Gaa_FEMNaru

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: T

A/N: Buat temen-temen kakak kelas 3.. Kino ucapin selamat berjuang, ya.. Moga UN-nya dapet denem bagus dan tinggi.. Keterima di sekolah lanjutan atau universitas yang punya akreditasi tinggi.. ^_^ Amin..

Terus buat kelas satu atau dua yang akan menghadapi kenaikan kelas (Kino termasuk juga), sukses untuk ujiannya, ya! Dapetin juara satu! Be the best person! Try to believe on yourself.. ^_^

Hmm.. Inilah multichap Kino yang kedua!

Keep reading, ya! ^_^

.

* * *

.

**Chappy 1**

**D**entuman dari Naruto meniti nada-nada indah di setiap tutsnya. Sedikit berdenting ketika Naruto menyentuhkan jari kelingkingnya pada nada tinggi. Kelihaian tangan Naruto menari di atas hitam putih tuts yang mengeluarkan irama yang sejuk di dengar telinga memang tak bisa dianggap remeh lagi. Ia kini sedang memainkan Fur Elise. Lagu gubahan yang lumayan lama ini sangat disukai Naruto.

"Dasar orang yang tak pernah bosan.." Gaara membawakan segelas jus jeruk kesukaan Naruto bersama segelas lain yang berisi jus semangka. Apa lagi kalau bukan jus kesukaan Gaara.

"Nih, minum dulu.." Gaara menawarkan gelas langsing berisi es batu kotak-kotak indah berbinar di dalamnya berenang bersama bulir-bulir jeruk pulpy.

Naruto menghentikan permainan pianonya. Dia tersenyum dan menerima si gelas kaca. "Sankyuu, Gaara.."

"Doita, Naru.."

Naruto meneguk air jeruk itu.

"Hmm... Segar sekali, Gaara.. Makasih, ya.."

"Sama-sama..." jawabnya datar tapi mengandung makna yang dalam.

Jari Gaara mendentingkan nada do, mi dan sol pada piano. Naruto termenung. "Kau bisa main piano, Gaara..?" katanya heran.

"Hm? Enggak.."

"beneran?" Naruto masih berpose heran.

"E.. dikit-dikit, sih.." Gaara tersenyum singgung dan memejamkan matanya. Senyum yang manis sekali menurut Naruto.

"Ayo! Coba main!" Naruto menarik Gaara untuk duduk bersamanya di kursi piano yang segi panjang itu. "Eh..eh.. eh.." Gaara sedikit oleng. Namun tulang duduknya segera menyentuh kursi kayu tersebut. Gaara menatap Naruto kesal. Naruto hanya tertawa lebar melihat hal itu.

"Ayo main!" Naruto menyikapkan kedua tangannya di atas paha. Wajahnya kelihatan sangat meginginkan permainan piano dari Gaara. Gaara hanya bisa mendengus. "Oke.. Oke.."

Ting..

Ting tang ting tong.. ting tong.. ting tang ting tong ting..

ting tang ting tong tang.. tong tang..

Jari-jari Gaara dengan lentik meluncur di atas tuts dengan nada Romance di mainkan dengan piano.

Naruto terpukau, "Hebat! Kau bisa mainkan Romance on Violin dengan piano!" Gaara memandang Naruto dan mulai kembali berkonsentrasi dengan permainannya. (Romance on Violin_La Corda D'Oro Primo Passo)

ting tang ting tong tang.. tong tang..

Lagu yang sendu berhasil di mainkan oleh Gaara dengan sempurna.

Prok-prok-prok!! Tepukan tangan yang meriah dari Naruto.

"Gaara, tak kuduga kau begitu pintar main piano! Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya dariku!" Naruto manyun beruk. Gaara bermuka malas dan memeluk pinggang ukenya. "Hei.. bukannya kau yang tak pernah memberiku kesempatan untuk membuktikannya padamu?" Gaara mentoel dagu Naruto. "Ih..! Gaara genit!" Manyunnya tambah manyun.

Mereka diam sebentar. Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Gaara. Ia lalu menghisap jus jeruk lewat sedotan putih melengkung itu. Dingin, enak, dan asam.. Rasa seperti inilah yang di sukai Naruto. Seperti sikap Gaara yang dingin, asam.. tetapi, manis.. "hihihi.." Naruto tertawa sendiri.

Gaara merasa ada yang tidak beres. "Kenapa ketawa, Naruto?"

"Ah, enggak.." Naruto masih saja senyam-senyum. Makin membuat Gaara heran. Ada apa dengan Naruto?

"Gaara, main lagi, dong.." pinta Naruto memelas.

"hm? Lagu apa?"

"e.. apa, ya?" Naruto memutar otak.

"Gimana kalau lagu ini?"

Gaara kembali menaruh gelasnya di atas pangkuan piano.

Ting-ting-ting.. tong-ting..

Gaara mulai bernyanyi,

"_I wanna know  
Who ever told you I was letting go  
Of the only joy that I have ever known  
Girl, they're lying.._

_Just look around.,_

_  
And all of the people that we used to know  
Have just given up, they wanna let it go  
But we're still trying__.._"

Mengerti bahwa ini lagu dari Westlife—**Swear It Again,**Naruto ikutan nyanyi,

"_So you should know this love we share was never made to die  
I'm glad we're on this one way street just you and I  
Just you and I_"

Mereka nyanyi berdua_,_  
"_I'm never gonna say goodbye  
Cos I never wanna see you cry  
I swore to you my love would remain  
And I swear it all over again and I,  
I'm never gonna treat you bad  
Cos I never wanna see you sad  
I swore to share your joy and your pain  
And I swear it all over again.._"

Gaara menambahkan, "All over again .."

Tring… tusukan tuts di telinga berakhir. Tangan Gaara terangkat.

"Uyeeee...!" Teriak Naruto bersemangat. Gaara menyernyit dan menutup telinganya.

"hei! Kau sungguh berisik Naruto," kata Gaara.

"Kau yang membuatku berisik, Gaara! Tak kusangka kau begitu romantisss...!!!" Naruto memeluk dan mencium pipi Gaara. Ciuman yang sungguh diniati oleh Naruto.

Gaara merona saja menerima ciuman itu. Naruto melekatkan wajahnya yang putih merona ke wajah Gaara yang putih pucat. "Kau sangat menggemaskan, Gaara!"

"..."

Naruto terus mendempel Gaara. Mulanya Gaara menikmati. Karena tubuhnya makin menempel dengan Naruto yang semampai. Akan tetapi, pelukan itu makin erat hingga Gaara sulit bernafas.

"Hei! Hei! Naru! Aku bisa mati, Sayang..!"

"Oh, maaf, Sayang.." Naruto melepaskan pelukannya yang super erat.

"Aku mau ke kantor ayahmu dulu, ya Yang..." kata Gaara datar, namun rasanya sayang sekali jika harus meninggalkan kemesraannya dengan Naruto saat ini.

"Ada 'job' lagi, Yang..?" Naruto maklum.

"Iya,"

"Hmm.. Ya udah, kamu ke sana aja.. Aku nggak apa-apa, kok.." senyum Naruto yang lebar membuat rasa berat dalam hati Gaara untuk meninggalkannya menjadi ringan seketika. "Kau memang yang paling bisa meluluhkanku, Naru.." bisik Gaara kagum.

"Apa, Yang? Aku nggak denger.." Naruto sedikit mendengar lirih dari mulut Gaara.

"Ah.. Nggak, Yang.. Udah, ya.. Bye.." Gaara berdiri dan melambaikan tangan. Sedetik kemudian ia sudah menutup pintu ruang audio milik Naruto.

"Yah.. Sendiri lagi.."

Naruto menghisap sari jeruknya lagi dan meletakkan gelas penuh embun tersebut di samping gelas kaca berisi jus tomat milik Gaara. Ia mengusap tangannya yang berair dan menyentuhkan jari tengahnya ke tuts mi. _Ting_..

"Enaknya main lagu apa, ya..?" Naruto memutar otak sejenak.

"Aha!" Segera di dapatkannya lagu yang cocok dengan keadaannya dengan Gaara. Dia bermain di kunci A.

Tang..tang..tang..tang..

Dentuman berritme kedua tangan Naruto memenuhi ruang musik tersebut.

"_Lembut belaian kasihmu, takkan terganti.._

_Tak ada yang bisa sepertimu.._

_Aku disini sendiri, berteman sepi.._

_Terpisah jarak kau dan aku.. Hanya bayangmu yang menemani.._"

Chorus dimulai, Naruto menunjukkan betapa gemulai jemarinya,

"_Kau lah belahan jiwaku, kaulah curahan hatiku.._

_Kaulah cahaya hidupku, kaulah segalanya.._"

Ting-ting-tri-ti-ti-ti-tring..

"_Rasa itu mungki akan hadir kembali, bila kau ada disini.._

_Temanilah aku lagi.._"

.

==========================o0o==========================

**Kinoshita no Shoujo**

=============================o0o===========================.

Tok!Tok!Tok!

"Masuk.."

Clek..

"Saya pewira Gaara menghadap, Pak!" kata Gaara tegas dengan sikap siap.

"Hn," Minato terus menulis dengan pulpen bulunya di kertas sebesar folio sambil sedikit melirik Gaara. Memperhatikan atau hanya sekedar melihat saja orang yang akan menjadi menantunya itu. Walaupun dulu ia telah berjanji pada orang tua Gaara jika akan menikahkan anaknya dengan Gaara, namun di palung hati Minato sebagai seorang ayah yang over protective terhadap anaknya, ia merasa ragu-ragu. Eits, tapi jangan khawatir, ini hanya gejala normal seorang ayah terhadap anak gadisnya, kok.. Tak akan mempengaruhi kisah cinta pairing satu ini.

"Duduk.."

Gaara pun segera menurut. Kursi di depan meja Brigjen Minatolah yang menjadi pilihan Gaara.

"Kali ini kau kutugaskan dengan seseorang.."

Gaara mengernyit. "Apa anda sudah tidak percaya lagi kepada saya?" tanya Gaara tegas.

Minato tertawa. "Kau memang perwira yang baik, Gaara.. Namun, tugas kali ini hanya review saja.., tak perlu tenaga yang banyak. Namun keputusan yang diambil akan mempengaruhi segala pihak. Untuk itu, dalam misi ini kau kupilihkan rekan." kata Minato tegas.

Gaara mengangguk, "Baik, Pak!"

Tok!tok!tok!

Perhatian Gaara dan Minato teralihkan ke pintu masuk ruang itu.

"Masuk.." Minato mempersilahkan.

Clek.. Pintu kayu itu terbuka. Mata Gaara sedikit membelak. Dia terkejut dengan sosok yang baru terlihat di retina matanya.

"Saya perwira Sasuke menghadap, Pak!" kata seorang lelaki bermata onyx tegas.

"Duduklah, Sasuke.."

"Baik, Pak!" Sasuke mengambil tempat di samping Gaara.

Sasuke melayangkan pandangan ke arah Gaara. Pupilnya membulat, tak kalah bulat dari pupil Gaara. "Lho? Kamu disini?" tanyanya langsung menuding pada Gaara.

"Kamu juga.." Gaara tanpa sadar juga menuding Sasuke.

"Bagaimana? Aku sengaja merekankan kalian berdua dalam misi ini." Kata Minato enteng.

"Darimana anda tahu kalau saya dan Sasuke adalah sahabat karib?" tanya Gaara memberanikan diri berbicara seperti ini kepada atasannya.

Minato tertawa. "Saya selalu tahu tindak tanduk seluruh perwira pan pasukan yang kuperintah, Gaara.. mudah sekali buatku untuk mengetahui semuanya.."

Gaara dan Sasuke mengangguk bersamaan tanda mereka mengerti ucapan atasan mereka yang kelewat pintar dan bijaksana. Disamping itu, ketampanan dan ketegasannya juga menjadi daya tarik yang tak mungkin terabaikan dari sosok seorang Minato Yondaime. Bagi Gaara, senyum Naruto persis seperti senyuman ayahnya. _Chemistry_-nya dapat sekali.

Minato pun menceritakan tujuan misi kali ini panjang lebar. Gaara dan Sasuke mendengarkan sedetail-detailnya tanpa ada satupun yang terlewatkan. Mereka memang bisa diandalkan.

.

==========================o0o==========================

.

"Tidak disangka, ya.. Kita bertemu lagi, Gaara.." Sasuke membuka topi berlambang sayap merpati yang sama seperti topi Gaara.

"Hn," Gaara tersenyum sinis.

"Hei.. Jangan-jangan kau selama ini meniru caraku mengucapkan kata itu..?" Sasuke melirik Gaara dengan tatapan malas.

"Hn," Gaara tetap datar.

"Hei! Jangan ucapkan kata itu lagi!" Sasuke menimpuk Gaara dengan topinya. Topi Gaara pun sedikit lengser dari awalnya dan menutup sebelah matanya.

"Hahahaha..! sudah lama kau tidak tampak sekonyol ini, Gaara!" Sasuke menepuk pundak sahabat lamanya itu. Serasa akrab sekali berjalan di lorong rumah Naruto seperti ini.

Gaara membenahi topinya yang menutupi tato berlambang 'ai' yang ada di dahi putih pucat nan lebar itu. "Jangan macam-macam, ya kau.." ancam Gaara datar.

"Hn," Sasuke tersenyum.

Gaara menunjukkan senyum simpir yang terlampau tak terlihat. Namun tentu saja Sasuke masih saja mampu melihat senyum khas Gaara itu. Mereka sudah keluar dari rumah Naruto dan berjalan di bawah pohon gingko. Sepatu mereka menyapu daun kipas yang jatuh dari dahan gingko. Harum manis baunya.

"Oh, iya.. BTW, kau katanya jadian sama anaknya Bos Minato,ya..?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menoleh pada Gaara.

"Hn,"

Sasuke tertawa sedikit dan kemudian mengantongkan kedua tangan di saku celananya, "Beruntung, ya kau.. Siapa namanya?"

"Ra-Ha-Si-A" jawaban yang singkat.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis, "Hh! Dasar sok misterius, kau.."

"Hehe.. Bukan sok misterius, Sas! Tapi gue memang nggak mau namanya jadi bulan-bulanan orang seantero Konoha. Berhubung aku 'kan keren, nanti Gaara Fans Club (GFC) bubar, lagi! Aku kan nggak mau.." kata Gaara sok.

"Ge-er, loe!" Sasuke menjitak kepala Gaara. Karena perwira yang terlantih, sett!! Berhasillah Gaara menghindar.

"Yee, gak kena lagi 'kan..!"

"Emang dari dulu refleks loe bagus, Gaar..! Gue aja kalah! Ck, mendokusei!" Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

Gaara mengernyit. "Hei! Itu 'kan kata-kata _detective_ Shikamaru! Teman kita dari Suna dulu!"

"Hn,, sekedar niru aja.. Habis, akhir-akhir ini banyak orang yang meniru kata-kataku.." Sasuke mendengus, "seperti kau tadi!" tudingnya langsung pada Gaara. Gaara hanya melihatnya dengan sebelah mata.

"Bahkan Sakura pun begitu.." Sasuke memasang ekspresi _bad mood_.

Gaara mengernyit heran, "Sakura? Sapa, tu?"

"hehe.. Dia tunanganku.." tawa Sasuke nan nista diperlihatkannya tanpa basa-basi di hadapan sahabat lamanya itu. Gaara tersenyum jahil.

"Hei, ternyata kau bisa juga takluk pada perempuan, ya! Kukira kau YAOI!" tawa Gaara menggema di pepohonan gingko.

Sasuke segera menutup mulut Gaara. "Dasar kau banyak omong! Nggak usah keras-keras napa??" Sasuke benci sekali pada sikap Gaara yang suka kumat. Seperti kali ini, sifat jahilnya muncul lagi. Padahal diluarnya cowok ini terlihat emo dan dingin. Namun bagi orang yang sudah lama mengenalnya seperti Sasuke, sudah tahu seluk beluk kepribadian Gaara dari mulai yang besar sampai hal-hal yang sekecil-kecilnya. Mereka adalah sahabat yang sangat karib.

"Hmmpphh!!" Gaara memukul-mukul tangan Sasuke yang terlalu kuat membekapnya. Sasuke pun akhirnya mengalah dan melepaskan tangannya.

"Haah.." Gaara bernafas lega.

Ia merapikan seragam perwiranya yang tegap. "Hei.."

"Hmm?"

"Nggak.."

"Mendokusei,"

"Hn,"

"..."

Daun gingko berguguran berharumkan rasa ngilu khas pohon besar ini. Sangat mengharukan, namun apa daya.. Sekian lama tak bertemu, makin aneh terasa di hati berdua.. Bukan YAOI, bukan Homo.. Hanya sebuah persahabat yang kuat yang mengikat hubungan mereka. Bagi seorang fujoshi ataupun fudanshi, mungkin ini semua akan diartikan sangat lain. Tapi bermulai persahabatan inilah kisah sesungguhnya akan dimulai..

**T**o **b**e continue**d**..

.

* * *

.

A/N: Makasih, buat

Naru-mania

Pick-a-doo

Sakura Platinum Lady

Rinka UchiHaruno

Uchiha Evans

Resa-chan

Sasusaku_forever

Nacchi Cullen

Sora Chand

Hikari 'Sakura' Sakurahi

Kuroneko Hime-un

yg udah bersedia mereview fict Kino nan gaje ini di opening prolognya..

**.**

**Mind to Review?**


	3. Chappy 2 :Go:

**AUTUMN ****MAPLE**

.

Desklaimer Tokoh: Masashi Kishimoto

Desklaimer cerita: Kinoshita no Shoujo

Pairing: Sasu_Saku dan Gaa_FEMNaru

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: T

A/N:

Aduh, bagaimana ini? Bentar lagi Kino mau ulangan mid semester.. *mondar-mandir*

Haih.. Susah, deh! Mau nglanjutin fict nggak, ya.. *mikir2* Ah, tapi 'kan Kino berusaha untuk memenuhi _deadline_ dari readers sekalian. Bisa-bisa nanti Kino dibunuh gara-gara nggak _update-update_.. hehehe.. Okelah, Kino mau ucapin makasih buat readers yang udah mereview chap 1 yang lalu.. Sankyuu semuanya.. ^_^ *peluk-peluk readers*

Inilah mereka..

nacchi cullen

SimpleSaja

himawari usagi

Sasusaku_forever

''Black Rose'' Cyne_chan

Naru-mania

Kuroneko Hime-un

Uchiha Evans

Sora Chand

pick-a-doo

*nepuk jidat* Oh, iya! Disini ada lagunya Christian Bautista-Hands to heaven. Sediakan, yah.. ^_^

Kalian semualah yang membuat Kino semangat buat nulis.. (baca:ngetik)

Hokeh! Langsung aja!

Inilah multichap Kino yang kedua!

Keep reading, ya! ^_^

.

**

* * *

Mulai chapter ini, theme song Autumn Maple adalah : Perpisahan Termanis-Lovarian**

**

* * *

Chappy ****2**

.

_Semua berakhir tanpa dendam dalam hati_

_Maafkan semua salahku yang pernah menyakitimu.._

**N**aruto membenahi ikat baju yang baru dipakainya. Setelah memastikan telah mengikatnya dengan kencang dan rapat, ia pun duduk di depan cermin. Naruto mengambil sisir orange kesayangannya dari rak kecil. Jepit rambut ia lucuti dari poninya yang layu. Gelungan rambut pirang yang ditahan oleh seutas pita hitam pun di lepaskan. Rambut ala iklan 'Dove' tergerai jatuh. Menyisiri setiap sela mahkota wanita itu butuh ketekunan. Apalagi rambut Naruto panjangnya sekitar satu meter. Sepunggung.

Naruto mengambil beberapa helai dari rambut sebelah kiri, kemudian di ikatnya dengan pita kecil. Arus kuncrit itu mengarah kebelakang. Begitu juga untuk rambut sebelah kanan, dilakukan tindakan yang sama. Sementara rambut bagian belakang yang lebih banyak hanya disisir lurus saja. Sehingga masih dalam keadaan tergerai. Jenis rambut Naruto bergelombang. Maka ia tak perlu repot-repot mengerolnya. Yang alami sudah bagus. Lebih dari cukup, dan baik.

"Naru..!" Gaara memanggil dari bawah jendela kamar Naruto. Namun suaranya kedengaran agak jauh. "Naru..!" teriakannya agak sedikit dipelankan karena takut Brigjen Minato, ayah Naruto mendengarnya. Nanti dikira tidak sopan pada atasan sendiri. Melebihi itu, jangan sampai ia dipecat gara-gara hal seperti ini.

Sayup-sayup Naruto mendengar suara orang yang memanggilnya. Ia pun menyelidiki asal suara. Ternyata bersumber dari luar jendela. "Siapa, sih yang panggil-panggil.." Naruto membuka lebar jendelanya. Ia menemukan sosok Gaara melambai-lambaikan tangan tinggi-tinggi ke arahnya dari seberang jalan. Berharap Naruto melihatnya. Naruto yang tahu bahwa itu Gaara, ia segera membalas lambaian tangan Gaara.

Naruto membuka mulutnya dan mengatakan 'Ada apa?' tanpa suara. Hanya bibirnya yang bergerak. Gaara menyahut, 'Aku ingin bicara..' juga tanpa suara. Naruto mengangguk. 'Aku segera kesana..' sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tempat Gaara berdiri. Gaara pun mengangguk dan mengacungkan jempol.

Naruto segera masuk ke dalam rumah. Dan bersikap menuruni tangga. Hidup di kamar lantai dua memang suatu keharusan bagi seorang putri seperti Naruto. Sedikit butuh perjuangan memang, karena Naruto dasarnya itu putri yang agak malas. Maka dari itu, gaun dengan kain yang 'jatuh' selalu dipakainya agar tidak mempersulitnya untuk tingkah polahnya yang ceria dan _easy going_. Selesai Naruto melewati tangga, ia berlanjut ada pintu kayu besar yang terletak di ruang tamu. Ia membuka pintu tersebut.

Secuplik tangan menyembul dari atas pagar. Naruto tahu itu tangan Gaara. Gaara melambai dari seberang jalan. Naruto segera membuka pagar besi hijau itu. Begitu pagar terbuka, Naruto tersenyum melihat tunangannya yang gagah itu berada di depannya. Gaara pun ikut senang, entah kenapa. Mungkin hanya karena senyum Naruto yang terlalu mempesona di wajahnya.

**(Hands to Heaven_Christian Bautista)**.

Naru telah berdiri di depan Gaara. Gaara menyambut kedua tangan Naruto yang lembut.

"Naru.." Gaara menimang tangan kekasihnya itu. Kerisauan terlukis jelas di raut muka emo tersebut. Kebimbangan nampaknya memenuhi selubung hatinya yang pilu.

"Iya, ada apa Gaara?" wajah Naruto berubah cemas karena raut Gaara yang kurang menyenangkan.

_As I watched you move, Across the moonlit room..._

_There's so much tenderness in your loving..._

"Ehm.. Sebenernya, aku ditugaskan ayahmu ke Suna.."

Mimik Naruto segera berubah, kecewa. "'Tugas', ya.." Kepalanya menunduk. Tak mau melihat muka Gaara.

_Tomorrow I must leave, The dawn knows no reprieve.._

_God give me strength when I am leaving.._

"Hn, jangan cemas, ya Yang," Gaara mengusap helai pirang Naruto. "Nggak akan lama, kok.." Gaara mencoba tersenyum melihat perubahan reaksi yang dialami oleh Naruto. Tidak enak rasanya meninggalkan Naruto dengan kebimbangannya sendiri. Seharusnya ia tahu jika ia berwajah muram, Naruto pun akan terbawa suasananya, mengingat Naruto adalah gadis yang perasa. Gaara pun menyesali akan apa yang telah diperbuatnya.

_So raise you hands to heaven and pray..._

_Thet we'll be back together someday..._

Gaara menarik dagu Naruto ke atas. Naruto pun melemas dan mengangkat mukanya. Gaara mengamati wajah itu lekat-lekat. Ia melihat ada sesuatu yang menggenang di pelupuk mata Naruto.

_To night I need your sweet caress, hold me in the darkness.._

_To night you calm my restlessness, you relieve my sadness.._

"Hei, jangan nangis, Yang.." Gaara mengusap ujung mata Naruto dengan lembut. Perih sekali rasanya jika ia harus melihat Naruto bersedih.

"Iya.." Naruto menggenggam tangan Gaara yang bertengger di pipinya. Gaara ngilu di dada. Di hati.

Naruto mengeluskan tangan kasar Gaara ke pipinya yang jauh lebih lembut.

Angin berhembus. Bau Naruto khas jeruk tercium di hidung Gaara. Menyeruap memenuhi sel otaknya yang merasa sulit mengontrol kerja syaraf.

Sedetik, Naruto telah ada dalam dekapnya. Berpelukan.

_As we move to embr__ance, tears run down your face_

_I whisper words of love so softly..._

"Ga.. Gaara.." Naruto bingung. Sementara air matanya kian luber tak terkontrol.

Gaara ikut bingung. 'Aduh, aduh, kenapa aku memeluknya? Dasar bodoh! Gaara bodoh! Bodoh!'. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri.

_I can't believe this pain, __it's drivin' me insane.._

_without your touch life will be lonely._.

Sama-sama bingung. Jantung tak mau dikontrol. Degupnya makin jelas terasa di dada masing masing. Aliran darah makin mendesir cepat. Bulu roma pun ikut berdiri. Tak tahan layu begitu saja mendapati dirinya tengah dilakukan iritabilitas. Wajar,saja.. Baru kali ini mereka berpelukan..

_So raise you hands to heaven and pray..._

_Thet we'll be back together someday..._

Naruto memejamkan mata dan membenamkan wajahnya ke tengkuk Gaara. Ia pun mengeratkan lingkar tangannya ke badan Gaara. Sungguh, dari seluruh kesadaran yang ada pada Naruto, ia sendiri tak menyadari hal ini sama sekali. Gerakannya mengalir begitu saja, entah refleks tubuh atau apa. Namun, serasa hangat sekali.. dan ia merasa nyaman dengan itu.

_To night I need your sweet caress, hold me in the darkness.._

_To night you calm my restlessness, you relieve my sadness.._

Sementara Gaara.. Entah sematang apa mukanya sekarang. Dada Naruto yang cukup 'ngeh' makin membuatnya tak nyaman dengan pelukan yang semula dinikmatinya dengan ceweknya ini. 'Bagaimana caranya lepas dari situasi ini? Bagaimana? Bagaimana?' pikirnya memeras otak.

_To night I need your sweet caress, hold me in the darkness.._

_To night you calm my restlessness, you relieve my sadness.._

"Na-Naru.." Gaara memegang kedua pundak Naru. Bersiap melepas pelukannya.

"Hmm?" Naru masih terlena dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"A.. Aku.. Sesak.." hanya alasan ini yang terfikirkan oleh sel otak Gaara.

Naru membuka matanya. Ia melepaskan perlahan pelukan itu dan membuat jarak antara tubuhnya dengan tubuh Gaara dengan lengan tangan yang memegang dada bidang Gaara.

"Maaf.." kata Naruto sambil mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangan.

_To night I need your sweet caress, hold me in the darkness.._

_To night you calm my restlessness, you relieve my sadness.._

Gaara tersenyum simpir. "Maafkan aku juga.. Aku khilaf.. tiba-tiba saja memelukmu.."

Naruto melihat dada Gaara yang disentuhnya dan sedikit mengelusnya. "Nggak kok.. Aku senang. Rasanya lega sekali.."

Gaara mengambil kedua tangan Naruto dan mengecupnya. Ia menatap kedua mata biru langit Naruto lekat-lekat. Menikmati indah dan polosnya mata sang kekasih. Naruto ikut melihat mata hijau alami yang terpancar menyejukkan dari Gaara. Gaara menimang tangan dan mengusap rambut Naruto.

_To night I need your sweet caress, hold me in the darkness.._

_To night you calm my restlessness, you relieve my sadness..._

"Aku pergi.." katanya singkat sembari memejamkan mata.

Gaara melepas genggamannya dan langsung saja berbalik pergi menjauh dari Naruto. Tangan Naruto yang hangat oleh genggaman Gaara tiba-tiba saja berubah dingin karena suasana hatinya sendiri. Gaara melangkah jauh. Hanya tampak punggung tegap yang tersisa di pandangannya.

_Morning has come another day I must pack my bags and say goodbye... Goodbye..__._

Hati Naruto tertusuk panah rindu. Ia tak rela melepas Gaara untuk pergi perang di negeri Suna yang jauh. Air matanya menetes jatuh, meluncur begitu saja. Mengalir jatuh ke tanah

Hanya inikah kata perpisahan yang terucap? Sedangkan kita tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti.. Bagaimana jika Gaara tak kembali lagi? Bagaimana jika Gaara gugur?

Naruto menepuk jidatnya. "Naru bodoh! Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Matanya kemudian memandang lurus ke arah Gaara yang kian mengecil dari penglihatan. Gaara memutar tubuhnya spontan dan tatapannya bertemu dengan Naruto. Gaara tersenyum. Naruto tertegun. Ia kemudian tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan tanda perpisahan. Gaara pun melambaikan tangan.

.

Sampai jumpa kasih.. Semoga kelak kita bertemu lagi..

Sraakk.. Daun Gingko bertebaran di antara mereka.

.

* * *

======================o0o======================

**KINOSHITA NO SHOUJO**.

======================o0o=====================

* * *

.

Ting-tong! Ting-tong!

Bel rumah itu berbunyi kesekian kalinya.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Sasuke mengetukkan kakinya ke lantai dipan kayu. Tanda ia menunggu seseorang membukakan selapis pintu yang berada di hadapannya kini. Pakaian seragam perwira khas Showa di tampilkan kontras dengan warna rambutnya yang hitam. Jabrik ke belakang dan penampilan yang sempurna selalu menghiasi tubuh cowok _cool_ ini. Tiada perwira lain yang dapat menyamai. Benar-benar tiada duanya. Eits, kecuali satu. Ialah Gaara. Seorang perwira yang tak lain adalah merupakan teman baik Sasuke. Kedua cowok ini sejak masa pendidikan dasar keperwiraan, sudah merupakan idola dari regenerasi cewek-cewek cantik. Tidak hanya pada perkara tampang, namun juga berprestasi dalam akademik dan perilaku. Maka dari itulah mereka dijodohkan dengan anak gadis dari jendral-jendral terdepan. Yakni Minato dan Haruno.

Clek..

Mata Sakura membulat. Ia tertegun dengan penampilan Sasuke yang lebih rapi dari biasanya. Sasuke juga memakai jubah seragam warna merah yang merupakan jubah perang.

.

'_Ya Tuhan.. Jangan bilang yang ini seperti yang aku bayangkan..'_ pikir Sakura.

.

Sasuke sumringah melihat ceweknya itu. "Pagi, Sayang.." Sasuke tersenyum melihat tunangannya ini yang pagi-pagi sudah berdandan secantik bidadari.

CUPP..

Sasuke mencium pipi Sakura yang agak _chubby_. Pipi Sakura memerah seketika. Namun Sakura masih berdiam. Matanya tambah bulat. Pupil beriris hijau pun menyala secara spontan. Ia tak percaya Sasuke begitu 'bernafsu' padanya.

"Kau ini.." Sakura kesal-kesal-merona kepada Sasuke. Tangannya mengepal erat. Sebel dan ingin merontokkan gigi Sasuke yang nampak rapih itu. Namun ia hanya menjotos pelan dada Sasuke yang kuat.

"Hn," Senyum Sasuke tanpa dosa. Sasuke mencubit kedua pipi Sakura yang empuk. "Nih, biar tambah melar.. Hehee.." senyumnya nista. Sakura hanya bisa mengaduh kesakitan saja ketika tangan Sasuke dengan kuat mencubit dan menarik pipinya.

"aa.. a.." rintih Sakura kesakitan. Tangannya memegang dan meremas tangan Sasuke yang menarik pipinya. Sasuke pun melepaskan cubitannya terhadap Sakura karena kesakitan akan genggaman Sakura yang kuat atas tangannya.

Sakura mengelus-elus pipinya yang lebam, eh—merah. Sasuke meringis karena tangannya yang sakit sehabis dicubit Sakura. Namun sedetik kemudian _mood_nya yang jahil kembali lagi.

"ehehe.. Aku suka banget sama pipimu yang _chubby_, Sakura.." Sasuke berkacak pinggang dan tertawa geli melihat sang kekasih kesakitan di pipinya. Dasar Sasuke. Seperti tak punya dosa saja. Ckckck..

Sett! Sakura meliriknya tajam dengan ujung mata. Sasuke langsung menegapkan badan dan bersikap cuek seperti biasa.

"ekhm, ekhm.." Sasuke pura-pura batuk untuk menambah wibawa dan ngeles dari tatapan pembunuh Sakura. Pura-pura tidak memperhatikan.

.

Sakura geregetan, "Ihhh..."

Sakura yang tak tahan akan perilaku cowoknya yang keren ini, langsung saja tersenyum geli dan memeluk Sasuke tanpa permisi.

**Grepp****!!**

Mata Sasuke membelak. Lama nian Sakura dan Sasuke tak berpelukan. Sasuke yang kaget akan tubuh Sakura, sedikit bingung. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian ia mampu menerima keadaan saat itu. Di elusnya rambut Sakura dengan rasa sayang. Beberapa kali ia mengulang menyisir rambut Sakura dengan jemari tangannya yang besar.

"Aku suka kamu, Sasuke.." kata Sakura penuh penghayatan. Ia merasa nyaman di dekapan Sasuke. Rasanya ingin tidur dan tak ingin melepaskan pelukan itu.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Aku juga, Sakura.." Sasuke mengeratkan pelukan. Sakura makin merasa hangat. Musim gugur yang tiba lebih cepat tahun ini memang makin dingin dirasakan oleh sel syaraf kulit. Akan tetapi sungguh tak mampu melepas kebahagiaan dan kehangatan yang muncul dalam diri seorang insan yang tengan dilanda asmara. Jatuh cinta adalah rasa surga yang masih terbersit dalam dunia yang maya ini dalam perasaan manusia.

Brigjen Haruno melewati pagar rumah dan bersiap menutupnya kembali. Setelah tertutup, ia berbalik untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

Jrettt!!

Matanya menangkap pemandangan yang membuat pipinya sedikit merona. Dengan perasaan sedikit malu dengan apa yang masuk ke dalam retina matanya, ia mendekati objek yang sedang ia fokus sekarang. "Ekhm,, Ekhm,," Brigjen Haruno batuk-batuk. Ralat, pura-pura batuk.

Sasuke dan Sakura yang mengenali nada suara bass itu, langsung pucat pasi. Mereka gelagapan, cepat-cepat memisahkan diri. Akhirnya mereka kini berdiri dengan tubuh masing-masing sambil merona merah. Pura-pura tidak mengetahui apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Ayah Sakura atau lebih tepatnya kita panggil Pak Haruno, berjalan dengan tegap menghampiri mereka. Dengan kumisnya yang lebat dan beringas, ia menatap Sasuke tajam. Sasuke bergidik.

"Kau apakan putriku barusan?" katanya sambil melotot ke Sasuke.

Sasuke merasa deg-degan dan sedikit takut. "A.. Anu.. Ti.. Tidak, Pak!" Jawabnya dengan melirik sana-sini seperti mencari jawaban yang hilang.

"Hmm.." Ayah Sakura kemudian melangkah, berlalu tanpa melepaskan pandangannya terhadap Sasuke sampai ia sendiri menghilang di sudut pandang dalam rumah.

.

Setelah Pak Haruno tak kelihatan lagi, Sakura menghembuskan nafas lega dan mengusap dadanya tanda ia lega ayahnya telah berlalu pergi. Ia melihat wajah Sasuke. Sakura tertegun. Wajah Sasuke pucat pasi. Keringat dingin meluncur dari pelipis hingga dagunya yang satis itu.

Sakura mengibaskan telapak tangannya ke muka Sasuke untuk menyadarkan cowok jabrik itu. Namun pandangan Sasuke tetap tertuju pada arah matanya yang lurus ke depan tanpa tahu ia sedang menatap apa. Arwahnya seperti sedang pergi.

Sakura menggoncangkan tubuh Sasuke. Namun ia tetap tak bergerak. Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura menariknya dan mengajaknya duduk di balkon halaman rumahnya di bawah pohon gingko seperti rumah Naruko. Ya, rumah jendral semuanya berdesain sama seperti itu.

Sakura meletakkan dan mendudukan Sasuke di tempat peristirahatan minum teh keluarganya yang berada di bawah pohon gingko. "Sasuke, tunggu disini, ya.." Pesan Sakura sebelum ia meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian dan pergi ke dapur.

Tak berapa lama, Sakura membawa cangkir teh dan segera diminumkannya pada Sasuke. Waktu berjalan. Akhirnya perlahan Sasuke kembali pada kesadarannya yang tadi sempat menghilang.

"Sa.. Sakura.." katanya begitu melihat Sakura duduk di sebelahnya.

Sakura melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan cemas. "Kamu nggak papa Sasuke..? Kamu tadi kikuk, ya di depan papah.." katanya sambil mengusap keringat Sasuke di dahi dengan sapu tangan warna pink. Sasuke hanya berdiam dan mengamati wajah Sakura yang sekarang nampak jelas di depan mukanya. Hanya berjarak sekitar sepuluh sampai lima belas senti saja.

_._

_Sakura, kau cantik._.

.

Sakura terus mengusap keringat Sasuke yang deras menutupi seluruh permukaan kulitnya karena gugup tadi telah memeluk Sakura di depan ayah Sakura sekaligus atasannya sendiri yang paling Sasuke hormati. Fiuh.. tak bisa dibayangkan seberapa gugupnya Sasuke. Tapi semua kegugupan itu sirna seketika saat Sasuke melihat wajah Sakura dari dekat.

Ya.. Saat ini..

Wangi aroma bunga sakura selalu jadi pilihan pengharum untuk cewek yang juga bernama Sakura ini tercium lembut di indra pembau Sasuke yang mancung.

Mata Sasuke terus menerus memandang wajah Sakura tanpa berkedip. Mengitar setiap gerakan Sakura. Sakura yang semula terfokus pada keringat di muka Sasuke, mulai tersadar bahwa dirinya tengah diamati oleh cowok emo itu. Sakura lumayan risih juga. Tapi jauh di dalam hatinya, ia senang sekali. Senaaang sekali..

"Sas, jangan melihatku seperti itu.." katanya lembut tanpa menghentikan aktifitasnya mengelap keringat Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum dan tak melepas pandangannya dari wajah Sakura nan ayu itu.

.

"Kau memang anugrah terindah bagiku, Sakura.."

.

Sakura menghentikan aktifitasnya. "A.. Apa katamu..?"

**CUPPMMHHH....**

.

(Apa yang terjadi..?)

**.**

**To Be Continued.**.

* * *

.

.

**Mind to review?**


	4. Chapter 3 :Isolating:

**AUTUMN ****MAPLE**

.

Desklaimer Tokoh: Masashi Kishimoto

Desklaimer cerita: Kinoshita no Shoujo

Pairing: Sasu_Saku dan Gaa_FEMNaru

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: T

Update : Setiap Malam Minggu

A/N:

Halooo..^_^

Kakak kakak kelas XII.. Gimana UN-nya..? Pasti lancar, kan? Semoga saja demikian. Moga lulus semua, ya.. Amin.. ^^b

Oke, inilah fict Kino yang berjudul Autumn Maple Chappy 3.. Selamat membaca.. ^o^

Kalian semualah yang membuat Kino semangat buat nulis.. (baca:ngetik)

Keep reading, ya! ^_^

.

**

* * *

T****heme song Autumn Maple : Perpisahan Termanis-Lovarian**

**Chappy ****3**

_._

_Yang lalu__**.**_.

.

"Sa.. Sakura.." katanya begitu melihat Sakura duduk di sebelahnya.

Sakura melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan cemas. "Kamu nggak papa Sasuke..? Kamu tadi kikuk, ya di depan papah.." katanya sambil mengusap keringat Sasuke di dahi dengan sapu tangan warna pink. Sasuke hanya berdiam dan mengamati wajah Sakura yang sekarang nampak jelas di depan mukanya. Hanya berjarak sekitar sepuluh sampai lima belas senti saja.

_._

_Sakura, kau cantik._.

.

Sakura terus mengusap keringat Sasuke yang deras menutupi seluruh permukaan kulitnya karena gugup tadi telah memeluk Sakura di depan ayah Sakura sekaligus atasannya sendiri yang paling Sasuke hormati. Fiuh.. tak bisa dibayangkan seberapa gugupnya Sasuke. Tapi semua kegugupan itu sirna seketika saat Sasuke melihat wajah Sakura dari dekat.

Ya.. Saat ini..

Wangi aroma bunga sakura selalu jadi pilihan pengharum untuk cewek yang juga bernama Sakura ini tercium lembut di indra pembau Sasuke yang mancung.

Mata Sasuke terus menerus memandang wajah Sakura tanpa berkedip. Mengitar setiap gerakan Sakura. Sakura yang semula terfokus pada keringat di muka Sasuke, mulai tersadar bahwa dirinya tengah diamati oleh cowok emo itu. Sakura lumayan risih juga. Tapi jauh di dalam hatinya, ia senang sekali. Senaaang sekali..

"Sas, jangan melihatku seperti itu.." katanya lembut tanpa menghentikan aktifitasnya mengelap keringat Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum dan tak melepas pandangannya dari wajah Sakura nan ayu itu.

.

"Kau memang anugrah terindah bagiku, Sakura.."

.

Sakura menghentikan aktifitasnya. "A.. Apa katamu..?"

**CUPPMMHHH....**

_

* * *

._

_Di waktu dulu, semuanya pasti bertanya-tanya, apakah yang terjadi? Kini__, yuk kita intip apa yang terjadi..^^_

.

Sakura mengernyit, "Hei, Sasuke.. Kau kenapa..?" kata Sakura ragu ketika melihat Sasuke merem denga bibir Sasuke yang manyun-manyun nggak jelas sambil monyong. Menuju ke wajah Sakura, lagi. Mungkin Sasuke lagi bermimpi.

"Cupmh.." Sasuke mengulum bibirnya sendiri, seperti sedang berciuman. Sakura _sweatdrop_. "Hei, Sas.. Kau nggak pa pa kan?" kata Sakura khawatir. Sakura mengguncangkan seragam biru maroon Sasuke. "Sas..!"

Sasuke masih belum berubah ekspresi. Masih monyong sambil cemal-cemil sendiri, nggak jelas deh pokoknya. Sakura kemudian berdiam.

_._

_Sepertinya Yayangku satu ini masih belum sadar betul.. Apa mungkin otaknya mengsle gara-gara ketemu papah tadi, ya..?_.

.

Sakura berfikir keras untuk membangunkan Sasuke. Ia melihat ke benda di sekeliling mereka. Mencari sesuatu untuk digunakannya membangunkan Sasuke. Ada cangkir isi teh, meja dan daun gingko. Sakura tak kehabisan akal. Ia mengambil kipas emas a.k.a daun gingko yang baru jatuh ke tanah. Ia gelitiki telinga Sasuke dengan pangkalnya yang berupa tangkai kecil. Tiba-tiba Sasuke bergidik geli. Sakura menahan tawanya. Ia gunakan tangan untuk menutup mulutnya yang tak tahan ingin meledakkan tawa.

_._

_Hihihi.. Kau lucu, Sas._.

.

Sakura kemudian mencari benda lain lagi untuk menjahili Sasuke yang masih asyik monyong. Kemudian matanya tertuju pada teh yang masih sedikit menggenang di dalam cangkir. Ia mengambil gelas tersebut dan memandangi air teh yang ada di dalamnya. "Apa yang bisa kulakukan dengan teh ini..?" Sakura bingung.

Sasuke menambah panjang gelombang bibirnya. Sakura makin _sweatdrop_. Tak sengaja, Sakura memandang bibir Sasuke yang tipis itu. Eh, ternyata Sakura sedikit terpancing dan mengulum ludah.

"Eh?? Apa yang kupikirkan??" Sakura mengacak-acak rambutnya.

**.

* * *

**

**Sasuke POV****..**

"_Sakura mana, sih..? Nggak sadar apa ya kalau dari radi aku minta kiss. Aduh, cewekku ini nggak peka banget sih..?_" deritaku dalam hati.

Aku sedikit kesal. Tadi saja telingaku digelitiki olehnya. Emang aku mainan apa..? Ck, dasar Sakura.. Aku kan cowokmu. Nggak ngefek ternyata aku pura-pura pingsan begini. Aduhhh..

"Hmhhh..."

Aku mendengus lumayan kuat. Entah Sakura menyadarinya atau tidak. Ah, ya udah ah. Dari pada pura-pura pingsan begini, mending bangun atau sekalian tidur saja.

**End ****Sasuke POV..**

* * *

.

"Hmhhh..." Dengus Sasuke.

Sakura menyadarinya. Sakura juga mendengar bibir Sasuke mengecap kata 'Ck..' khas kekasihnya itu. Padahal Sasuke sedang pingsan.

Jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya perasaan Sakura tengah galau. Kenapa? Tidak ada sebab yang lain kecuali hasratnya untuk menyentuh bibir Sasuke yang merah lembab itu. Tapi itu tak mungkin terjadi. Karena mereka belum menikah. Lagi pula _setting_ tempatnya sama sekali tidak tepat. Masak di depan rumah? Bagaimana nanti jika kepergok papa Sakura?

"Arghh.." Sakura mengepalkan tangan.

Tak tahan juga, tiba-tiba Sasuke bangun dari pingsan dengan ekspresi monyongnya tadi.

"Eh? Sasuke, kau sudah sadar?" Lonjak Sakura senang. Sedikit terkejut juga karena Sasuke sadar nggak bilang-bilang. (Lho?)

Sasuke memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Ia kembali duduk tegap setelah tadi ia duduk dengan posisi agak lengseran. "Hh.." keluhnya sambil memegang dahi.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke? Masih pusing?" Sakura mengambil tangan Sasuke dari dahi Sasuke dan menyentuhkan dahinya ke dahi Sasuke. Hanya sekedar untuk memeriksa suhu tubuh. Kerena terkadang suhu tangan manusia ini tidak bisa dipercaya.

Melihat Sakura yang dengan mudahnya mendekatkan mukanya, Sasuke _blussing_ seketika. Mukanya merah padam. Degup jantungnya bertambah frekuensi, juga amplitudonya. Hormon progesteron pun ikutan memuncak. Keringat dingin mengucur.

Sakura melepaskan dahinya dari dari Sasuke. "Ah, sedikit panas. Tapi masih dalam batas normal, kok Sas.. Kamu masih sehat." Kata Sakura ceria penuh senyum. Sakura kemudian melihat wajah Sasuke.

Mata Sakura langsung membelak ketika melihat keadaan air muka Sasuke. Merah padam, sungguh begitu merah. Keringat dinginnya begitu banyak. Tubuhnya pun kelihatan sedikit bergetar.

Sakura langsung panik. "Sasuke! Kau tak apa apa, kan?" tangan Sakura memeriksa suhu leher Sasuke. Ternyata tambah panas dari semula. "Sasuke, kau demam!"

Sasuke yang merona itu melihat ada rasa khawatir dan perhatian dari Sakura. Alih-alih mimik muka yang mulai kembali ke warna kulit semula, Sasuke merasa senang. Ia beruntung mempunyai calon istri yang perhatian seperti wanita anggun yang ada di depannya saat ini. Sasuke membelai leher Sakura. Sakura kaget. Kemudian pandangan mereka bertemu.

**Cuppmhhh****...**

Mereka berciuman.

Sasuke menutup mata. Menikmati gelora jiwa.

Sementara Sakura, ia masih belum percaya apa yang terjadi saat ini. Namun, tangan Sasuke yang lain menyentuh halus kedua kelopak mata Sakura. Itu membuat Sakura refleks menutup matanya. Tak disangka, ternyata begitu ia memejamkan mata, kehangatan sebongkah cinta dari Sasuke begitu dirasakan oleh gadis berambut pink ini.

_Hangat dan nyaman.._

.

Whusss...

Angin sepoi mulai berlalu. Walaupun masih menyisakan kesejukan, yang membelai dan menyentuh kedua jantung dan jiwa.

Degup-degup berdetak menggetarkan hati.

.

Kedua pasang mata terbuka. Kemudian perlahan memisahkan diri satu sama lain. Kini, mata emerald tengah bertemu dengan mata onyx.

"_Hei, bisa kau beritahu apa yang terjadi?"_ Begitulah kata hati mereka berdua bersamaan sambil menatap pasangan masing-masing.

Sasuke sedang memandang kagum pada Sakura. Tentang apa yang baru diperolehnya dari tunangannya ini. Sebuah kecupan yang menarik. Sungguh bagai terbang di tengah beribu bintang. Ia mengusap bibir Sakura dengan ibu jarinya. Membelai pelan bibir yang baru dibasahi dengan air salivary-nya itu.

"Sa.. Sasuke.."

Sakura merasakan jiwa dan raganya terkait pada Sasuke. Ingin bersatu dengan Sasuke. Ingin memeluk tanpa melepasnya lagi. Ingin mencumbu seluruh apa yang diciptakan Tuhan untuknya itu. Sakura kini tak akan mampu hidup tanpa Sasuke. Ya, Sakura.. Kini kau telah terlambat untuk memisahkan diri dengan Sasuke. Jangan sia-siakan dia.

_._

_Pertahankan dia.. Jika kau ingin tetap hidup._.

_Pertahankan.._

.

Sakura memegang tangan Sasuke yang sedang mengusap bibirnya itu. Sakura mencium tangan besar tersebut. Sasuke sedikit tertegun. Ia merasa tersanjung sekali. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan raut bahagia yang terpancar begitu saja dari muka. Sakura tersenyum melihat raut yang menentramkan dari Sasuke. Begitu menyala terang, bagai bias embun yang dipantulkan sinar pagi sang fajar.

.

Kemesraan seperti ini, janganlah cepat berlalu begitu saja. Namun, otak Sasuke tak sependapat demikian. Sel-selnya mengingatkan tentang berita yang akan disampaikannya untuk tunangannya tercinta, Sakura.

Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari Sakura. Mimik mukanya berubah seketika. Hitam dan ungu semu padam. Seperti menyesal akan sesuatu.

"Ehm.. Sakura.." kata Sasuke memulai pembicaraan.

Sakura lumayan heran dengan perubahan mimik yang mendadak dari Sasuke. "Ya? Ada apa Sasuke?" tanyanya lembut.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa aku ke rumahmu pagi-pagi begini..?" Sasuke melayangkan pandang ke mata emerald Sakura.

Tiba-tiba wajah Sakura berubah sedikit kecewa. "Apa seperti yang kuduga, Sasuke..?" kata Sakura sedih. Dalam hati Sakura mengharapkan Sasuke menjawab 'Tidak, bukan itu..'.

"Ya.. Memang itu.. Tepat seperti apa yang kau duga.." Sasuke tersenyum kecut saat menyatakan hal tersebut.

Jawaban Sasuke berhasil membuat perasaan Sakura campur aduk. Sakura membuang muka. Ia menatap lembar-lembar gingko yang jatuh ke tanah. Sasuke yang melihat reaksi Sakura ikut kecewa. Hatinya teriris sesuatu. Perih sekali.

"Sakura.. Aku pergi tentu bukan kemauanku, Sayang.." Sasuke mendekat ke Sakura. Secara halus ia mendekap erat Sakura dari belakang. Membagi kehangatan tubuh di tengah musim gugur ini yang begitu dingin. Seragam perwira Sasuke yang begitu hangat tak terasa hangat di kulit tubuh Sakura.

Sakura tertunduk. Tanpa terasa, air matanya menetes. Tepat ke tangan Sasuke yang memeluknya. Merasakan ada air yang menetes, cowok emo ini tahu bahwa itu adalah air mata dari Sakura. Sasuke galau. Bagaimana sebaiknya? Semoga semua ini adalah pilihan yang terbaik..

"Sakura.. Kau tak apa-apa kan? Aku hanya pergi sebentar, kok.." Hibur Sasuke. Ia mengecup rambut Sakura.

"A.. Aku nggak pa pa kok.." kata Sakura bergetar.

Isak demi isak Sakura semakin terdengar jelas di telinga Sasuke. Begitu menghujam hatinya.

.

_Sakura, jangan menangis.._

_Aku tak ingin dengar.._

_..begitu memilukan._.

.

Sasuke makin mengeratkan dekapannya. Ia mencium kuat rambut, leher, dan punggung yang berlapis gaun pink Sakura.

Sasuke kemudian bersenandung lirih dengan suara soprannya yang nyaring,

"_Ku akan menjagamu di bangun dan tidurmu.._

_Di semua mimpi dan nyatamu.."_

(DIK-Wali band)

Lagu itu dibawakan secara perlahan tetapi pasti oleh Sasuke. Ia membisikkan lagu itu di sela-sela helai rambut Sakura. Sakura makin tak tahan. Ia kemudian berbalik. Secepat itu juga ia merengkuh Sasuke. Memeluknya erat. Sasuke terdiam tanpa patah kata. Ia mengelus berkali-kali rambut Sakura yang halus. Kemudian melanjutkan nada-nada merdu yang sempat terpotong..

"_Ku akan menjagamu, tuk hidup dan matiku.."_

Sakura menangis di pelukan Sasuke. Hati Sasuke sakit. Dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar, Sasuke melanjutkan nyanyiannya..

"_Tak ingin, tak ingin kau rapuh._."

Sasuke mengambil wajah Sakura dari dadanya. Mata onyxnya menatap tajam ke arah Sakura. "Sakura," katanya dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Kita hanya berpisah untuk sementara saja. Tak akan selamanya. _Your lovely sweety_-mu ini kan cuma mau dinas sebentar.." Senyum Sasuke kecut.

Sakura menyelidiki garis wajah Sasuke, walaupun pandangannya agak kabur karena air yang masih menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Sasuke.. Aku tahu.. Kata 'dinas' untuk pangkatmu ini bukan dinas biasa.. Tapi untuk bertarung menantang nyawa, 'kan..?" kata Sakura perih.

"Ya.. Memang aku akan mempertaruhkan takdirku, tapi sejak semula kau mengerti, 'kan.. Aku ini orang militer, Sakura.." Kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke lambang merpati emas yang ada di dada kanannya. Sakura menoleh ke gambar yang terjahit kuat di seragam Sasuke itu.

"Ya.. Aku paham, kok.." kata Sakura kemudian setelah berdiam agak lama.

"Yup! Bagus!" Sasuke tersenyum. Ia menepuk kepala Sakura dari atas. Mengacak-acak rambutnya seperti anak kecil.

"Hei! Aku bukan anak kecil!" Sakura cemberut. Ia menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dari kepalanya. Sasuke tertawa. "Kau memang menggemaskan kalau cemberut. Hehehe.."

Sakura akhirnya tersenyum juga melihat senyum khas Sasuke yang membuat tiap wanita _melting_ itu.

"Sayang.. Doakan aku, ya.." pinta Sasuke.

"Pasti, Sayang.." Sakura tersenyum. Sebenarnya Sakura ingin sekali berbagi batin. Namun tak bisa. Nanti hanya akan berbagi luka bagi Sasuke.

"Tanpa kau minta pun pasti akan ku doakan kok.." Sakura mencium punggung tangan Sasuke.

Lagi lagi Sasuke merasa tersanjung. Dia kagum akan Sakura yang begitu menghormati dirinya.

.

"Terimakasih.."

Sebuah kecupan melandas di dahi Sakura. Sakura tersenyum. Alih-alih, Sakura kemudian merapikan seragam serta jubah merah Sasuke. Calon istri yang baik memang.

Sasuke kemudian bersiap dan memakai topi dinasnya.

"Aku berangkat, ya Sayang.." pamit Sasuke. Ia mengusap kepala Sakura.

"Iya.. Hati-hati, ya.." Senyum Sakura mengandung unsur ketidakrelaan. Namun dalam keadaan apapun, ia harus rela.

Sasuke melangkah menjauh. Sakura ikut mengantarnya ke depan gerbang. Sasuke kini akan menaiki mobil jeep dinasnya.

Di tengah langkah, ia menoleh dan melambaikan tangan kepada Sakura, "Bye!"

Sakura buru-buru menjawab lambaian Sasuke. "Bye! Hati-hati!" Ucap Sakura untuk kesekian kalinya.

Kini, mobil Sasuke makin mengecil dan menghilang dari pandangan Sakura.

"Tuhan.. Lindungilah dia.. dari segala macam halangan.."

Srakk... Gingko berguguran sangat lebat di musim ini.. Angin sepoi yang membelai rambut pink seorang gadis yang was was menanti kekasihnya pulang dalam keadaan selamat, tanpa kurang sesuatu apapun..

Akankah para perwira akan pulang dengan selamat kepada para kekasih mereka..? Ataukah mereka akan gugur dalam medan perang dan mengakhiri kisah cinta ini..? Tuhan, jawablah.. Bukankah Engkau selalu mendengarkan do'a hambamu..? Kami, sebagai hamba kecil hanya bisa berharap dan meminta kepada-Mu, wahai Khalik..

.

Masa depan tak akan terlihat jelas sampai semuanya benar-benar terjadi..

.

.

**To Be Continued.**.

* * *

A/N:

Sebelumnya, Kino ucapkan terimakasih kepada para reviewer yang telah mereview tiga chapter yang lalu.. Sankyuu.. ^^ *peluk-peluk readers+reviewer*

**Naru-mania** : Oke,^^ Udah Kino tambahin, Sasusaku-nya.. Malahan hadir full di chappy ini.. Sankyuu ya, udah bersedia baca setiap chappy Autumn Maple yang gaje ini Naru.. ^^"a *bungkuk2*

**Dark Mengetsu-Kasumi** : Hehehe.. Kissu..? Tentu..^^ *nunjuk2 cerita di atas* Sankyuu dah review and fave, Kasumi.. *bungkuk2*

**Pick-a-doo** : Oek oek..! ^_^b *oke, oke..!* Sankyuu dah setia baca dan review, ya.. ^^ *bungkuk2*

**Kuroneko Hime-un** : Hehe.. Sasu ngekissu Sakura..^^ Wah, ditambah puisi..? O.o Woa! Usul yang bagus! ^o^b Oke, Kino akan berusaha buat puisi yang ngena ama zaman ceritanya.._ Sankyuu atas usulan, bacaan dan reviewannya, ya Hime-un..^^ *bungkuk2*

**Sasusaku_forever** : Iya, ^^ Sankyuu dah review fict Kino, ya.. ^^ *bungkuk2* Keep reading..!

**Uchiha Evans** : Makasih makasih makasih.,, ^o^ *bungkuk2* Oke, cipp! ^_^b Tiap Malam Minggu apdet, kok..^^ Sankyuu dah setia baca, ya Evans..^^

**Misa UchiHatake** : Salam kenal balik, Misa Chan..^_^ Makasih.. *bungkuk2* Keep reading,yah.. ^^b

**Aurellia Uchiha** : Oek, oek..! ^^b *oke oke* Sankyuu dah baca sampai chap 2, ya Aurel..^^ bungkuk2*

**''Black Rose'' Cyne_chan** : Sankyuu dah mau baca and review, Cyne_chan.. ^^ *bungkuk2* Nggak apa-apa, kok..XD Kawinin..?? O.o Khikhikhi.. Kita lihat lanjutan ceritanya aja, yach..^^b *plakk* ~

**Nacchi Chan** : Jeng jeng jeng !! hihihi Nacchi lucu,, _ Panjangin lagi..? Ehm.. Sebenernya Kino udah mentok sampek segini,, ^^"a *plakk* Iya, kissu.. Oke, Sankyuu dah review, ya Nacc..*bungkuk2* Kau benar-benar temen Kino yang setia.. hiks.. hiks.. T~T *lebay mode ON*

**SimpleSaja** : Senyum-senyum gaje..? O.o hihihi _ Kino jadi bayangin SimpleSaja Chan senyum-senyum gaje sambil baca fict Kino. Kino jadi ketawa-ketawa sendiri. Hihihi _ *plakk* Sankyuu dah setia baca n review, ya SimpleSaja Chan.. ^^ BTW, Kino manggilnya kok nggak enak, ya.. SimpleSaja Chan mau Kino panggil apa, nih? ^^

.

.

**Mind to review?**


	5. Chapter 4 : War:

**AUTUMN ****MAPLE**

.

Desklaimer Tokoh: Masashi Kishimoto

Desklaimer cerita: Kinoshimizu Bie Uzumaki

Pairing: SasuSaku n GaaFEMNaru

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: T

A/N:

Terimakasih semuanya yang udah setia review fict Kino.. ^o^

*bungkuk2*

Kalian semualah yang membuat Kino semangat buat nulis.. (baca:ngetik)

Keep reading, yaw! ^_^

.

**Theme song Autumn Maple : Perpisahan Termanis-Lovarian**

**Chappy ****4**

.

"Hei Gaara..!" panggil seseorang yang terdengar tergopoh-gopoh dari arah belakang.

Gaara menoleh. Matanya menangkap sosok teman baiknya.

"Sasuke.."

Sasuke datang dengan setengah berlari ke arah Gaara. Jubah merah Gaara yang sama dengan yang dipakainya saat ini adalah fokus mata yang dipandangnya saat itu. "Tunggu aku..!" katanya setengah berteriak. Sasuke melihat sekeliling sambil berlari. Pemandangan kanan kiri lumayan gelap. Tiada yang lain yang jadi penyebabnya selain cuaca yang mendung. Dari arah utara pun terdengar suara halilintar yang membuat bulu kuduk merinding. Ditambah lagi angin sepoi yang dinginnya menembus kulit. Bahkan seragam perwira mereka yang berlapis jubah pun dapat ditembusnya.

.

_Ya Tuhan.. _

_Berkahilah kami, dalam menjalankan tugas mulia ini.. _

_Agar kami dapat kembali kerumah dengan selamat,_

_Karena disana ada orang-orang yang tengah menanti kepulangan kami._.

.

Di tempat parkir pangkalan militer ini berkumpul banyak sekali mobil-mobil para perwira yang tengah ditugaskan oleh divisi masing-masing. Angkatan bersenjata pun telah siap di perbatasan. Lapangan udara telah penuh oleh berbagai macam persiapan AU militer.

"_Suasana perang yang mengerikan,_"batin Sasuke.

Kini Sasuke telah berjajar di samping Gaara. Berdua berjalan melewati gerbang perbatasan wilayah militer Konoha. Di kejauhan arah barat laut, para perwira lain terlihat berjajar rapi di bawah komando jendral besar Neji Hyuuga. Sasuke dan Gaara pun tak lepasnya memandangi Neji.

Gaara tersenyum.

"Neji itu seangkatan dengan kita tapi dia jadi jendral duluan, ya.." kata Gaara.

"Hn.." Sasuke melepas pandangannya dari Neji dan kini ia melihat lurus ke depan. "Dia cerdas.. Kedua orang tuanya pun punya derajat di negara kita.. Wajar saja , kan.." kata Sasuke yang seolah tak menerima takdirnya saat ini.

Gaara menoleh lumayan cepat pada Sasuke. Ia sedikit tersinggung dengan perkataan Sasuke barusan.

"Hei, Sas.. Kau seharusnya bersyukur.. Tak boleh bila kamu menyesali nasib seperti itu." Gaara menepuk pundak Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh. Matanya menyelidiki mata emerald Gaara yang lembut yang mengingatkannya kepada kekasihnya yang ia tinggal pergi untuk ke medan ini.

"Ya kau benar.." dengus Sasuke akhirnya sambil tersenyum simpir.

Gaara tersenyum lebar. Manis sekali.

.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Neji menyadari keberadaan Sasuke dan Gaara yang tengah lewat di samping _standing_ markasnya saat itu. Mata Neji mengikuti gerakan mereka berdua yang menuju _standing_ markas bagian divisi pertahanan. Sedangkan ia sendiri berada di divisi penyerangan. "Rupanya mereka masih jadi perwira, ya.." batin Neji yang menyadari keadaan kedua sahabatnya itu. walaupun tak terlalu akrab, namun Sasuke dan Gaara adalah teman seperjuangan dengannya dulu. Neji tak mungkin melupakan kebaikan mereka selama berada dalam satu asrama pindidikan militer.

"Sasuke.. Gaara.." kata Neji sambil tersenyum. Lumayan ada kerinduan di hatinya tentang masa-masa mereka dulu. Tentang mereka yang sama-sama kena hukuman, tentang mereka yang sama-sama kerokan saat masuk angin, dan juga tentang saat-saat membahagiakan pada upacara kenaikan pangkat. Sayang, Sasuke dan Gaara tak setinggi pangkat Neji saat ini.

.

.

**Di asrama (standing markas Sasuke dan Gaara)**

Bau air hujan dan rerumputan masih terasa dalam indra penciuman. Suhu udara menurun, tekanan meninggi. Darah serasa menggumpal beku.

Berbagai macam jenis senjata berjajar di meja panjang. Mulai dari revolver, zord, laras panjang, bom non active, granat emergency, shootgun, hingga laras pendek.

Sasuke mengutak-atik selaras laras pendek dan memolesnya sebentar hingga mengkilap. Kemudian ia masukkan ke dalam sela-sela bot sepatu hitam tempat ujung celana panjangnya dimasukkan. Kemudian, Sasuke memilah benda-benda apa saja yang masih layak digunakan untuk para pasukannya. Terutama memeriksa dan mengecek apakan kesiapan para pasukan sudah mencapai batas akhir atau belum. Dan ternyata semuanya telah matang untuk bertempur. Yang tersisa tinggal penguatan mental khas TNK (Tentara Nasional Konoha) kepada para pasukan.

Dan tentu saja. Hal itulah yang paling gampang untuk dilakukan oleh cowok emo bermata menusuk ini. Sasukelah perwira dengan lirikan terdahsyat di seluruh perwira-perwira dan jendral yang ada. Entahlah, inipun diakui oleh seluruh kalangan anak-anak TNK. Sekali mata Sasuke membidik seseorang, maka orang tersebut pasti akan terasa seperti tersengat petir besar. Mata klan Uchiha memang unik. Seakan iris matanya berubah mencembung dan berubah menjadi onyx semu merah pekat. Orang yang memandang mata itu seolah larut dalam nyanyian hipnotis mata batinnya sendiri.

Maka dari itulah, musuh pun mengakui hal itu. Sasuke adalah perwira yang ditakuiti selain pandai membidik dan memainkan pedang, ia pun punya kemampuan seperti menghipnotis seseorang. Pihak Suna akan sangat dan sangat berhati-hati bila bertempur dengan Sasuke. Karena dia bagai bidak _stair_ dalam area catur. Itu membahayakan.

Gaara sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan Sasuke yang menusuk. Sehingga tanpa sadar, ia telah membentuk kekebalan sekunder dalam dirinya sendiri terhadap mata Sasuke. Ia bersyukur karena itu.

Gaara membuka selambu _stand_. Ia sedang membawa segenggam pasir kering dari luar. Sasuke menoleh mendengar kedatangan sahabatnya. Setelah melihat pasir di tangan Gaara, ia mengernyitkan dahi.

"Gaara, mau apa kau dengan tanah itu?" kata Sasuke heran. Ia menaruh laras pendek kembali ke meja.

Gaara hanya tersenyum misterius seperti biasa. "ini bukan tanah.."

Dengan santai ia membuka sepatu bot hitamnya dan memasukkan pasir tersebut kedalamnya. Sasuke yang masih heran, tertarik untuk mendekati Gaara dan melihat apa yang sedang dia lakukan. Sasuke berjongkok di samping Gaara.

"Ini aku buat untuk berjaga-jaga jika nanti seluruh senjataku telah dilucuti," kata Gaara singkat. Sasuke memperlihatkan wajah bingung.

Gaara melanjutkan. "Kau pernah kuceritakan bahwa klanku terbiasa menggunakan pasir, kan?" Gaara berbalik memandang Sasuke. Dua detik kemudian, Sasuke memperlihatkan wajah 'oh.. aku ingat..!'.

Gaara tersenyum baku. "Dasar pikun.."

"Hn, biarkan saja.." Sasuke membela diri sambil berdiri kembali mempersiapkan senjata si meja tadi.

.

"..." Gaara.

"..." Sasuke.

Mereka saling terdiam.

.

"Semoga beruntung, teman!!" kata mereka bersamaan menatap satu sama lain.

Gaara dan Sasuke berpandangan heran. Kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

"hehehe.. Kok bisa bareng, ya?" tawa Gaara kecut.

"Bisa saja.. 'Kan kita seperti saudara kembar? hehehe.." tawa Sasuke tambah kecut.

"Suasana perang yang 'MENYEDIHKAN', ya!.. hahaha..!" Mereka berpelukan hangat satu sama lain.

.

**Upacara Militer Konoha**

Semua tentara Konoha berjajar rapih dilapangan besar itu. Lapangan yang berbentuk seperti landasan pesawat. Sebelum berangkat berperang, para awaknya mengadakan upacara terlebih dahulu. Suhu udara yang begitu panas tak dihiraukan. Walaupun keringat mereka telah bercucur deras dari tadi. Brigjen Minato dan Brigjen Haruno berdiri di atas podium darurat. Menengahi sekaligus memimpin dan membina jalannya upacara.

"Hormat pada Shodan..! Grakk!" ucap pemimpin upacara.

Semua awak upacara menghormat. Setelah semua peserta serentak merapatkan keempat jarinya ke dahi, Brigjen Minato dan Haruno menangkap semua penghormatan dengan berbalik hormat.

"Tegaaakk.. Grakk!" ucap pemimpin upacara lagi.

Setelah memberikan beberapa pengarahan, upacara selesai dengan dikibarkannya bendera konoha. Bendera dengan asal-usul mahkota mawar itu, berkibar dengan sempurna. Para awak menyanyikan lagu Yellow Moon* sebagai penghormatan pada alam dan permintaan keselamatan.

.

Upacara telah selesai.

.

Sasuke menenteng helm warna biru tua. Sedangkan Gaara menenteng helm warna merah tua. Sesuai karakter masing-masing. Mereka di tugaskan mengontrol pasukan dari atas. Alias pengontrol udara. Ya, mereka kali ini bertugas sebagai pilot pesawat.

Berjajar bersama menuju ke pesawat tempur mereka yang berjajar dekat. Diterpa angin sepoi yang seakan membawa darah.

"Hei, Sasuke.." kata Gaara tanpa menoleh.

"Hn,,"

Gaara tersenyum. "Jangan sampai kau melamun lagi, ya.."

Sasuke tersenyum kecut. "Tenang saja.. tak akan kuulangi lagi seperti tahun lalu.."

(lagu Michi-To You All-Naruto OST mengalun)

Gaara tersenyum. Kemudian bersama mereka melakukan tos telapak tangan. Kemudian, mereka meloncat ke tangga atas tempat pilot pesawat masing-masing. Segera memakai helm. Setelah siap. Mereka saling berpandangan dari kaca lapis anti peluru itu. Sasuke mengangkat jempol. Gaara pun begitu.

_Dai tai itsumo doorini... Sono kadowa magareba.._

_Hitonamini, magire kumi... Tokete kiette ikku._.

Peringatan. "_Pasukan ANGIN segera menuju target.. Diulangi.. Pasukan ANGIN segera menuju target.._"

Radio pemanggil telah dijalankan. Pesawat mulai bergerak. Pertama pesawat Gaara yang meluncur dan segera tinggal landas. Kemudian disusul pesawat tempur Sasuke.

_Bokuwa michi wo nakushi... Kotoba sura nakushi teshimau.._

_Dakedo hitotsu dakewa.._

_Nokootteta.. Nokootteta.. Kimi no koega.._

Pesawat mengudara dengan stabil. Sasuke dan Gaara memeriksa tekanan udara, knot, dan perangkat yang rentan lainnya pada pesawat. Setelah semuanya baik, mereka melesat menuju target dengan kecepatan bagai kecapatan cahaya.

_Warau kaomo okoru kaomo subete.. Bokuwo arukaseru.._

_Kumoga kiretta saki wo mittara kitto.. _

_Ne wakaru dosho.._

_Ne wakaru dosho.._

.

Tuhan, berikanlah aku hidup.. Upah dari perjuanganku membela bangsa.. Perjuangan kami dimulai dari sekarang. Ya! Kami siap!

.

**(S****ementara itu di rumah Sakura)**

.

Sakura memandang langit dengan hampa. Siang hari yang lumayan terik. "Apa Sasuke sudah berangkat, ya.." pikirnya sedikit cemas.

Di tengah kegelisahan itu, ia melihat kilatan bintang jatuh di sela-sela awan putih. Yang ternyata adalah pesawat dengan warna yang hampir tak tampak. Tak berasap, dan tak berbunyi. Namun terlihat simpul berlambang Konoha.

Sakura tersenyum. "Sasuke.. Selamat berjuang.. Ganbatte.." kata Sakura sambil memejamkan mata dan membawa kedua telapaknya menyentuh dada.

"Semoga kau selamat.."

.

.

**Kinoshimizu Bie Uzumaki**.

* * *

**(****Di rumah Naruto)**

.

"Nee Chan..! Nee Chan!" teriak Konohamaru sambil berlari mendekat.

Naruto yang hampir mengejak Kyuubi jalan-jalan menghentikan langkahnya sebentar. "Ada apa Konohamaru?" tanyanya heran.

"Nii Chan udah berangkat! NiiChan udah berangkat! Gaara Nii naik pesawat!"

"Eh?" Naruto membelakkan mata. "Benarkah?? Berarti dia ikut pasukan ANGIN??"

"He-em!" Konohamaru yang masih lucu itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Darimana kau tahu, imouto?" kata Naruto tak percaya.

"Otousan Nee Chan yang kasih tau Konohamaru barusan lewat surat merpati.." katanya lugu.

"Berarti, aku harus berdo'a untuknya.." bisik Naruto. Naruto kemudian tersenyum manis kepada Konohamaru dan mengelus rambut jabrik pendek anak kecil itu. "Kau juga harus mendoakan Nii Chanmu, ya!"

Konohamaru tersenyum. "Iya! Pasti! Hehehe.." cengir Konohamaru.

"hehehe.." Naruto ikutan.

"Gukk!!" Kyuubi tak mau kalah. Naruto dan Konohamaru sampai terkejut.

"Hahaha.." mereka tertawa bersama.

.

"Ya udah, Nee mau ngajak Kyuubi jalan-jalan dulu, ya.." pamit Naruto pada Konohamaru.

"Iya! Hati-hati, ya Nee Chan..!"

"Hu-um.. Bye!"

.

Naruto dan Kyuubi keluar dari rumah Minato. Berjalan setapak sedikit demi sedikit merasakan angin berpindah. Burung-burung mulai kehilangan keberanian untuk keluar dari sarang, karena suhu mulai menurun dan tekanan udara kian meninggi. Pohon-pohon gingko yang mulai kehilangan daunnya ini meranggas habis memenuhi jalan-jalan.

"Wah.. sebentar lagi musim gugur akan berakhir, Kyuubi.." kata Naruto mencermati cuaca.

"Gug.." gonggongan Kyuubi tak bersemangat.

"Huff.." Naruto mendesah.

"Guk! Guk! Guk!! Guk!!" tiba-tiba Gonggongan Kyuubi seperti anak anjing kehilangan induknya.

"Hei! Hei! Ada apa Kyuubi??" Naruto heran melihat anjing sheepdognya ini. "Guk!" Kyuubi bergerak memutari dirinya sendiri atau biasa kita sebut 'mengejar ekor', kemudian berdiri dengan dua kaki belakang dan melihat kelangit.

Naruto mengernyit tak mengerti akan tingkah laku Kyuubi. Namun ia tahu Kyuubi sadar akan sesuatu. Naruto pun melirik ke arah yang ditunjukkan Kyuubi. Ke atas awan. Kilatan cahaya tiba-tiba masuk ke mata Naruto. Refleks, Naruto menutupi kilatan menyilaukan itu dengan kedua tangannya. Setelah matanya terbiasa, kilatan itu ternyata berasal dari pesawat tempur berlambang Konoha yang mengarah ke perbatasan daerah barat.

Naruto tertegun. "Gaara.." bisiknya.

"Guk!" kata Kyuubi membenarkan.

Naruto termenung kemudian menunduk.

"Gug..?" Kyuubi mendekati Naruto.

"Aku tak apa.." kata Naruto mengusap kepala Kyuubi. "ayo, lanjut jalan!" senyum Naruto dengan mata yang tercermin perih.

"Guk!"

.

_Hati yang tak tenang._

_Di ujung barat kulihat ia tenggelam._

_Ku tak tahu apakah akan kembali muncul dari ufuk timur._

_Jejak langkahnya ku ikut. Terlukis dengan indah.._

_Namun tak mampu berakhir. Ku tak mampu.._

_Berbaliklah dalam asaku,._

_Di musim ini aku menunggu.._

_Jangan sampai kau jauh, karena ku kan layu.._

_Tinggal disini. Rangkul asaku._

_Gingko pun merindumu.._

_Apalagi aku..?_

_Merahlah demi bangsamu.._

_Hijaulah demi aku._.

_Seperti daun Maple yang sungguh paling mengerti akan musim.._

_Kutipan puisi pun tak kan sanggup membawamu pulang._

_Maka, pulanglah demi aku._.

_Demi diri__ku._.

.

.

**To be Continued..**

.

A/N : Kino sampaikan sankyuu kepada temen-temen yang udah review.. ^_^b

**pick-a-doo** : Wohoho.. Oke, Picky.. ^_^b Kino juga terima request, kok.. ^^ Sankyuu udah review, ya.. ^_^b

**Asuka uchiha shuu-chan** : hehehe.. bener, Asuka Chan.. ^_^ Kino kagak ada inspirasi yang baru,, habis Kino orangnya nggak kreatif.. +_+"a Asuka Chan suka Meitantei Konan juga?? ^_^ Tapi tenang aja, isinya beda, kok ama Maple Musim Dingin yang itu.. Btw, Sankyuu udah review, ya.. ^_^b

**''Black Rose'' Cyne_chan** : Uhuk! Uhuk! +_+ *pundak yg ditepuk bikin kesedak* Hohoho.. Iya, Cyne Chan! Tenang aja, fict ini masih panjang kok.. malah beranak-cucu.. ^_^b (??) Sankyuu udah review, yaw.. ^_^b *tepuk2 pundak Cyne*

**Naru-mania** : Iya, dong.. Pasti happy ending, kok..^^ tapi Kino harap Naru Chan persiapkan hati matang-matang, ya.. hehehe (??) Soalnya di tengah cerita bakal ada masalah yang.. Umm- apa, ya..? ^_^b *ditimpuk terasi* Saksikan terus, ya.. hehe.. Sankyuu udah review, Naru Chan.. d^_^b Chuu~ 3

**KaWaIii UcHiHa ReIkA** : Wah, makasih udah ngikutin ceritanya dari awal, Reika Chan.. ^^ Ikutin terus, ya.. ^_^b Eh? Gaara mati? Jangan, deh,, +_+ Tenang aja.. Kino udah spesifikkan siapa yang bakal mati, kok.. hehehe.. *dilempar ke laut* Becanda.. ^_^V Sankyuu udah review, yah.. ^_^b

**Kuroneko Hime-un** : Oke, deh hime-un.. ^_^b Sama-sama.. Moga lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan, yah... dan keterima di sekolah lanjutan yang bagus, Amin.. ^_^ Sankyuu udah review.. ^_^b

**SimpleSaja** : ehehehe.. ^o^ Lucu,,, _ hihi Eh? Kino yang kasih nama? O.o Em.. Apa, ya..? Gimana kalu... SimpleChan..! hehehe.. ^_^ *ditimpuk bantal* Wah, suka chap 3? Makasii.. ^_^ *peyuk2* Sankyuu udah review, ya.. d^_^b

**.**

**.**

**Maaf Chappy ini Kino agak terlambat apdet-nya.. *bungkuk2* ." Ada urusan menumpuk dari skula.. +_+**

**Mind to Revie****w?**


	6. Chapter 5 :Letter:

**AUTUMN MAPLE**

.

Desklaimer Tokoh: Masashi Kishimoto

Desklaimer cerita: Kinoshimizu Bie Uzumaki

Pairing: SasuSaku n GaaFEMNaru

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: T

A/N:

Terimakasih semuanya yang udah setia review fict Kino.. ^o^

*bungkuk2*

Untuk setiap chappy di Autumn Maple, akan ada lagu-lagu backsound yang menyertainya. Diusahakan punya, ya,.. Karena menurut Kino, lagu-lagu ini asik dan ngena banget ama suasana chara yang ada pada saat kejadian.

Kalian semualah yang membuat Kino semangat buat nulis.. (baca:ngetik, hehehe)

Keep reading, yaw! ^_^

.

**Theme song Autumn Maple : ****Diriku Menggila-BRO**

**Chappy 5**

.

Waktu berjalan beberapa bulan.. Dan beberapa bulan itu tidak singkat.. Sembilan bulan, dua ratus tiga puluh lima hari. Cukup untuk membuat kegelisahan para kekasih memuncak hingga tiada bertepis.

.

Pagi ini pun begitu. Sakura termenung di jendela kamarnya. Menatap kosong pada musim semi yang sudah akan berubah menjadi musim gugur kembali. Melamun sendirian membayangkan saat-saat bahagianya bersama calon suaminya. Sudah selama ini Sasuke pergi, selama itu pula tak ada kabar tentangnya. Hidup seakan tak ada cahaya lagi. Cahaya yang membuat kehangatan di pembuluh darah gadis berambut pink ini.

"Sasuke.." bisiknya lirih. Dalam hati, rasa rindunya sudah tak tertahan lagi. Tiap malam ia tak bisa tidur, terus menangisi dan merindui seorang cowok emo yang bermata onyx. Tubuhnya yang tegap, senyumnya yang mempesona dan sikapnya yang romantis, membuatnya rindu setengah mati.

"Aku sudah tak sanggup.." Sakura membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam sela-sela lututnya. "Tak tahan.. Tak tahan.."

"Sasuke.. Sasuke, Sasuke..!" rintihnya menyayat. Air mata jatuh. Isakan membuat nafasnya kian tersengal-sengal.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Ternyata teman yang seumuran dengannya, Tenten, nampak dibalik pintu itu. "Tenten.." bisik Sakura tak bersemangat. Cukup kaget juga melihat teman lamanya yang jarang bertemu ini. Walaupun rumah mereka berdekatan.

"Sakura.. Kau tak apa-apa?" katanya cemas.

Sakura yang wajahnya menyembunyikan perih itu terlihat pucat. "Aku tak apa.." Sakura membuang pandangannya ke arah jendela lagi.

"Hei.. Jangan terus bersedih.." hibur Tenten. "Aku.. punya kabar tentang Sasuke.."

Kata-kata Tenten dengan sukses mengagetkan Sakura. Sakura berdiri dan mencengkeram bahu Tenten erat. Tanpa ia sadari, kantung matanya hampir membuat Tenten pingsan karena takut.

"Be.. Benarkah??!" emosi Sakura meledak.

Tenten menghela nafas. Ia berusaha menata kata-katanya sendiri. "Iya, aku mendapat berita dari Neji. Katanya Sasuke baik-baik saja.. Dia menyuruhku menyampaikannya padamu.." senyum Tenten. Sakura lega. Ia merosok, lengser jatuh di kaki Tenten.

"Sakura!" Tenten ingin menangkap Sakura namun terlambat. Sakura telah terduduk lemas. Berpangku diam.

"Sakura.. Kau tak apa..?" Tenten mengusap rambut Sakura.

Sakura terisak-isak. Air matanya menetes perih, lega, sekaligus rasa terima kasih kepada Tuhan yang tak terhingga.

Tenten menyadari apa yang tengah di alami Sakura memang sulit. Beda dengan tunangannya, Neji. Yang telah mencapai pangkat tinggi pada kemiliteran Konoha. Keamanan Neji terjaga penuh. Lain halnya dengan Sasuke yang masih berstatuskan perwira yang tanpa pengawalan lengkap.

"Te.. Terima kasih, Tenten.." kata Sakura sambil berlinangan air mata.

"Ya.. Sama-sama Sakura.."

Sakura segera meraih bahu Tenten dan mendekapnya dengan erat dalam pelukan.

Menangis. Cukup lama, hingga rasanya lega mencurahkan seluruh air mata kepada Tenten.

Tenten bingung mau berbuat apa untuk teman lamanya ini agar berhenti bersedih. Kemudian ia ada akal. "Sakura.. Apa kau punya kata-kata yang akan kau sampaikan kepada Sasuke?"

Sakura melepaskan pelukan dan menatap Tenten. "A.. Ada.."

"Kau bisa menulis supucuk surat, lalu akan kusampaikan kepada Neji. Biar dia yang membawakannya pada Sasuke," kata Tenten pelan.

Sakura spontan merasakan cahaya harapan pada diri Tenten. "I.. Iya..! Aku akan menulis sepucuk surat.. Tolong sampaikan pada Sasuke, ya!" Setelah Sakura melihat anggukan dari Tenten, ia bergegas mengambil selembar kertas putih dan menuliskan sesuatu. Tenten pun menunggu sampai Sakura selesai menulis surat sambil melayangkan pandangannya ke tiap sudut kamar Sakura.

"Tempat ini tidak berubah, ya Sakura.." kata Tenten lirih. Sakura tersenyum. "Ya.. agar kenangan kita dimasa kecil akan terus kuingat sampai saat nanti.." kata Sakura dengan yakin. Tenten merasa lega. Ia bahagia punya teman seperti Sakura yang sangat perhatian.

..

.

.

**Di Rumah Naruto**

.

Naruto terus mengurung diri di loteng rumahnya. Tak beda dengan Sakura, ia juga merindukan buah cinta yang masih berjuang antara hidup dan mati.

"Hmf.." Naruto menghembuskan nafas. Rambut kuning panjangnya terkuncir dua rapih seperti biasa. Bau jeruk. Namun mata biru saphirnya mencerminkan kesedihan. Mata yang berkaca-kaca itu bagai berlian yang memantulkan secercah sinar redup. Ia pun memandang jendela. Dimana Gaara biasa memanggilnya dengan melempar buah kenari ke jendela kamarnya. Ya, diseberang jalan itu.

Bayangan Gaara yang tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan untuknya terlihat di jalan itu. Senyumnya, baju seragam maroon'nya yang rapih, tubuh yang tegap. "_Naruto!!_" panggil Gaara. Naruto tergagap. "eh?" Naruto spontan menyelidiki dari mana suara yang memanggilnya. "Itu suara Gaara.." bisiknya.

Ternyata orang yang berada di seberang jalan itu yang memenggil. "Gaara.."

Mata Naruto membulat. "Gaara!!!" Teriak Naruto membalas lambaian orang itu. Namun tiba-tiba bayangan itu lenyap begitu saja.

Naruto tertegun. Ia membisu. "Gaa.."

Bibir Naruto bergetar. "Gaara..".

Tangisan bisu namun menyesakkan dada pecah. "A.. apa arti hidup ini..?" Naruto makin terisak.

"Tanpa cinta.."

"..tanpa sayang.."

"darimu..?"

.

_Senja di sore itu, menemani kepergianmu.._

_Kau tinggalkan aku.._

_Sanggupkah diriku menghapus s'gala bayangmu.. _

_Oh Kekasihku,_

_Kembalilah... _

_Kembalilah.._

_Datang padaku._.

.

Perih, sedih, rindu, rindu.. Rindu.. "Hiks... huhuhu..." Naruto tak kuat lagi.

"..Tu..han, sampaikan.. salamku untuknya.." katanya bergetar..

"A.. Akhu mo.. mohon.. Hiks.." Bulir demi bulir mengalir ke pipi, hingga dagunya yang manis itu berkumpul beberapa tetes air. Yang kemudian turut jatuh ke bingkai jendela. Membersihkan debu pagi yang suci.

_Bersabarlah, Naruto.._

_Ku yakin dia kan kembali._.

.

**Kinoshimizu Bie Uzumaki**.

.

**(****Malam Hari di Stand Pertahanan)**

Sembilan bulan sudah peperangan ini berlangsung. Semua pasukan Konoha yang masih selamat, mundur perang atas perintah jendral Minato. Sementara Jendral Haruno, mengurus penyerahan pihak Suna untuk mengadakan perdamaian dan gencatan senjata untuk selamanya dengan Konoha.

Semoga saja benar..

Di markas darurat daerah Suna, mereka para pasukan Konoha di terima baik oleh tuan rumah. Aneh memang.. Namun, tentu pasukan Konoha menyadari akan hal yang diluar akal sehat ini. Mereka memang menerima gencataan senjata dan pernyataan damai dari pihak Suna. Akan tetapi seluruh dalam diri pasukan Konoha, mereka menyadari bahwa mereka harus dalam mode Siaga 1. Walaupun tanpa adanya peringatan dari jendral besar, mereka dapat berfikir untuk tidak mempercayai siapapun terkecuali yang mereka anggap benar. Setidaknya mempercayai bangsa mereka, bangsa Konoha.

Beberapa tenda darurat Konoha, tepatnya sekitar 23 tenda didirikan di daerah Suna. Karena daerah ini telah dianggap lebih aman dari daerah yang lain. Terlihat seorang cowok emo berambut merah bata berjalan ke tenda miliknya. Tepatnya di sebelah perapian.

Cowok emo bermata emerald dingin itu mendekati api unggun. Ia membawa dua gelas susu coklat hangat yang dibawanya dari dapur darurat. Dengan tangan kanan ia menyodorkan segelas untuk seseorang yang memangku gitar dan ia pun ikut duduk di samping perapian sepert yang lain. Duduk di dekat orang yang di tawarinya susu hangat tadi.

Orang yang semula asik memetik gitar itu tersenyum. "Terimakasih, Gaara..". Ia menerima susu cokelat itu. Karena suhu yang dingin malam ini, ia tak sabar untuk meminumnya. Ia tiup uap susu itu dengan bibir yang kelu, namun masih berwarna merah muda.

Cowok emo yang membawakannya segelas susu tadi duduk disebelahnya sambil berselimut kain yang biasa ia pakai untuk tidur. "Dingin, ya Sasuke.." katanya sambil mencermati percikan api yang melambung hangat ke atas udara.

"Hn..m.." Sasuke menyusrut susu hangat itu. Malam-malam menyaksikan api unggun di luar tenda memang asik.

"Berat sekali tugas ini.. Untunglah perangnya sudah usai.." kata Sasuke kemudian.

Gaara melirik Sasuke yang bercahayakan oranye perapian yang menari-nari di wajah Sasuke. Kemudian ia tersenyum. "untuk sementara waktu," Gaara menarik nafas. "iya, sih.."

Sasuke tertawa. Tak terasa, lesung pipinya terlihat sedikit.

Gaara lumayan kaget. "Hei, Sas.. Kau punya lesung pipi..?" tanya Gaara heran sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tanda bahwa rasa penasarannya itu sungguhan.

Sasuke seperti disambar petir. Ia langsung bungkam dari tawa. Ia buru-buru menaruh gelas yang masih berisi setengah cairan itu dan segera berganti aktifitas dengan memetik gitar. Rahasia besarnya terbongkar. Lesung pipi.. Seorang Uchiha berlesung pipi..?

Gaara menerjangkan senyum licik. Sasuke menyadari itu. "Jangan begitu.." kata Sasuke pelan namun pasti.

Gaara meminum susu hangatnya. "hm.. Aku akan berusaha melupakannya.." kemudian melanjutkan, "tapi aku tak janji.." seringainya muncul.

Sasuke merona. Keringat dinginnya keluar. "Aku lebih baik mati perang daripada kau bongkar lesung pipiku ini.."

Gaara menertawakan Sasuke. "hehe.. Ya.. Ya.."

"Hn,"

Pasukan Konoha malam ini bersenang-senang sejenak. Melepaskan penat yang tertahan selama berbulan-bulan karena perang. Merasakan santai setelah sekian lama otot-otot mereka menegang. Mh.. Tarik nafas.. Buang nafas..

"Hei, Gaara.."

"Hn,"

Sasuke melirik tajam pada Gaara. "Hei, jangan tiru gayaku.."

"Hn, katakan saja apa yang mau kau bicarakan.." Gaara menyusrut susu hangatnya lagi sambil membenahi selimutnya yang sudah agak longgaran.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Aku dapat surat dari Sakura sore tadi lewat Neji.." kata Sasuke. Hati Gaara terbersit sedikit rasa iri. _Kenapa Naruto tak mengirimi aku seperti Sakura pada Sasuke.._?

"tapi aku tak tega membukanya.." lanjut Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Buka saja.. Ia sudah mengirimimu surat, kan? Kau beruntung, ya Sas.." jawab Gaara sambil meminum susunya lagi. Rasanya dari tadi sudah diminum terus, tapi susu di cangkir Gaara serasa tak pernah habis.

Sasuke melirik Gaara. Melihat raut wajahnya. Dari situ Sasuke bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu. "Kau rindu pada pacarmu?"

Gaara tak menjawab.

Sasuke tak memaksa. Ia menarik secarik kertas dari saku seragamnya dan membuka kertas berisi tulisan Sakura itu. "Ini kubacakan untuk kiya berdua. Anggap saja pacarmu mengirimkan isi surat yang sama padamu.."

Senyum kecut Gaara terlukis kembali.

Dengan mempersiapkan hati, Sasuke mulai membaca kalmat pertama. "Untuk Sasuke, calon suamiku.."

Gaara menyimak diam-diam.

"Juga untuk Gaara, calon suamiku.." Sasuke menambahkan sendiri kalimat surat miliknya. Gaara tersenyum geli juga mendengar ocehan gombal Sasuke.

Setelah melihat Gaara senang, Sasuke meneruskan rangkaian kalimat dari Sakura yang lebih mirip puisi itu,

_._

_Menerangkan hasrat di jiwa.. Mungkin saja ini kau lihat.. Mungkin saja ini kau rasa.._

_Cinta tak berwujud, Rindu tak terlukis.._

_Hanya ada aku.._

_Menjaga rasa, menjaga jiwa.._

_Terbitlah kembali dalam hatiku, sebelum ia beku.._

_Begitu ingin mendengarkan hasrat dan berbagi batin.._

_Bersamamu.._

_Ayo, pulang._

.

Gaara terdiam. Sasuke menahan perasaan. Namun ia tetap bersikeras melanjutkan. Angin malam yang beku menghujamkan setiap kata-kata indah itu, yang terangkai bagai kunai menusuk tepat ke jantung mereka. Bertubi-tubi.

_._

_Akan ku bisikkan di altar Zeus, supaya ia mengantarmu padaku.._

_Aku tak mudah mengaku aku Cinta.._

_Cinta padamu.._

_Tiada dusta secuilpun bila aku mengatakan bahwa, aku.. rindu.._

_Aku__.. rindu.._

_Ingin mati bila kau tiada di sini._.

_Ayo, aku telah memohon pada angin musim gugur untuk menggandengmu pulang.._

_Pulang ke pelukanku_..

Suara Sasuke melemas, "_Missing you.._" katanya membaca kalimat penutup surat yang mengakhiri pembacaan kertas putih itu.

Sasuke dan Gaara diam. Hati mereka perih.

"Mereka rupanya tidak percaya pada kita.. Kita 'kan juga rindu pada mereka.." Sasuke melipat kertas itu.

Gaara melepas selimut yang dari tadi menutupi tubuhnya. Kini tinggal seragam yang tertanam pada tubuhnya, seperti Sasuke. "Kita nyanyi, yuk.."

"Mau nyanyi apa heh?" Sasuke mengernyit.

"Yang sesuai dengan sikon kita, dong.."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Ia memetik gitarnya kemudian. "Ku.. terima suratmu, dan kau tuliskan rasa sesalmu.."

Gaara tersenyum kecut. "Pintar juga kau memilih lagu ini.."

"Hn," Sasuke mengulangi petikannya lagi dan memulai awal lagu. Menyanyikan bait pertama.

(BRO-Diriku Menggila)

"_Ku terima suratmu, dan kau tuliskan rasa sesalmu.._

_Dan kini__ ku merasa hati yang diam, takkan berguna.."_

Sasuke penghayatan pol-polan_._

"_Hinakah diriku.. dihadapan dirimu.. _

_Mengapa semua tlah terjadi padaku.. oh._."

Gaara meneronjol merebut reff lagu.

"_Saat ini aku berjalan di dalam kegelapan, namun ku hanya manusia biasa, oh.._

_Titian hidupku berlapis gundah_

_yang kurasa semua takkan ada__ habisnya,_

_diriku menggila._."

Sasuke melirik Gaara sambil tersenyum. Gaara pun tersenyum simpir melihat Sasuke.

"Bagus juga suaranya.." batin hati mereka masing-masing.

Suara cowok Sasuke yang manis, bergabung dengan suara sopran Gaara yang nyaring mengundang perhatian dari anggota pasukan yang berada di lokasi tenda yang sama dengan mereka.

"Wah! Nggak nyangka! Atasan kita punya suara emas, lhoo..!!" teriak salah satu di antara mereka. Sasuke dan Gaara hanya tersenyum geli.

Mereka semua akhirnya ikutan nyanyi dengan iringan gitar Sasuke.

_Saat ini aku berjalan di dalam kegelapan, namun ku hanya manusia biasa, oh.._

_Titian hidupku berlapis gundah_

_yang kurasa semua takkan ada habisnya,_

_diriku menggila._.

Lagu berakhir. Gitar Sasuke masih menimbulkan resonansi yang nyaring.

Sasuke menambahkan fix lagu, _"Ku terima suratmu, dan kau tuliskan rasa sesalmu.."_

Tepuk tangan mengheboh di tengah malam itu. Kebersamaan dalam perang yang jarang terjadi. Maka harus dinikmati.

_._

_Tunggu saja,_

_Kami akan pulang untuk kalian._.

.

.

**To be Continued**

.

A/N:

pick-a-doo/PickyChan: Wuah? Armageddon? Ledakan, dong? Hehee.. n_nV Oke, tuh, nggak Kino apa-apain, kan Sasuke ama Gaaranya? *nunjuk2 fict* Masih sehat walafiat, haha.,, XD *plakk* Sankyuu, ya buat reviewnya PickyChan,, n_nb

Misa UchiHatake/MisaChan: Oke,, sankyuu buat reviewnya, ya.. n_nb

Naru-mania/NaruChan: wehehehe.. Ndak papa, NaruChan, Kino juga telat apdetnya,, Q.Q Hiks.. Woke,, Sasu ma Gaara selamat sentosa, kok.. kwkwkwk.. XD *plakk* ehehe,, dua emo itu emang lucu kalo OOC,, makannya Kino suka menistakan mereka.. hahaha..*dibakar SasuGaara FC* hehehe.. Ada kejutan, Wohoo.. Tapi bukan soal perang,, n_n Ikutin terus, ya ceritana,, nyak.. Sankyuu udah review NaruChan.. n_nb

''Black Rose'' Cyne_chan/CyneChan: Aminn.. Semoga ja bener.. n_n Wehh?? Doa di tengah gurun pasir?? kagak dipatok unta, tuh..?? kwkwkwk.. XDD Oke, makasii Semangadna.. Sankyuu uda review CyneChan,, n_nb

Kuroneko Hime-un/HimeChan: hehehe.. Douitamashite, HimeChan.. n_n penantian yang terdalam,, woho, Kino suka segala yang menanti-nanti, hehe,, Deg-degan? Wuah,, n_n Sankyuu buat reviewnya, ya HimeChan,, n_nb

Uchiha Evans/UchiChan: Wah, makasii UchiChan.. n_nb ehehe.. Tapi fict ini kagak seanter fict yang 'sukses' lainnya,, T^T Woaa… Punya Kino malah tambah abal, UchiChan,, hiks.. Oke, sankyuu udah review, ya UchiChan..n_nb

SimpleSaja/SimpleChan: hehehe.. :D Oke, deh kalu gitu.. Sankyuu buat reviewnya, ya SimpleChan.. n_nb~


	7. Chapter 6 :ComeBack:

**AUTUMN MAPLE**

.

Desklaimer Tokoh: Masashi Kishimoto

Desklaimer cerita: Kinoshimizu Bie Uzumaki

Pairing: SasuSaku n GaaFEMNaru

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: T

A/N:

Terimakasih semuanya yang udah setia review fict Kino.. ^o^

*bungkuk2*

Untuk setiap chappy di Autumn Maple, akan ada lagu-lagu backsound yang menyertainya. Diusahakan punya, ya,.. Karena menurut Kino, lagu-lagu ini asik dan ngena banget ama suasana chara yang ada pada saat kejadian.

Kalian semualah yang membuat Kino semangat buat nulis.. (baca:ngetik, hahaha)

*perasaan ni orang kopi paste melulu, yach.. =_="*

Oke, Keep reading, yaw! ^_^b

.

**Theme song Autumn Maple : ****My Heart (Acha-Irwansyah)**

**Chappy 6**

.

"Sakura! Sakura!" panggil ibu Sakura dari bawah.

"Ya.. Ada apa, Bu?" Sakura yang tengah menyisir rambut pink yang masih basah pun segera meletakkan sisir di meja rias. Sakura turun ke tangga dan mencari alokasi sumber suara ibunya. Yang ternyata ditemukannya ibunya tengah membuka isi secarik surat di ruang makan. Ruang makan sudah biasa dijadikan tempat rapat keluarga. Karena tempat ini lebih luas dari tempat nyaman yang lain.

"Ada apa, Bu? Surat dari siapa?" Sakura terus memandangi surat itu. Dalam hatinya ia berharap bahwa itu adalah surat balasan dari Sasuke tentang surat yang dikirimnya kemarin melalui Tenten.

"Surat dari ayahmu.." kata ibu Sakura. Sakura kecewa.

"Oh.." katanya tak bersemangat.

Ibu Sakura tersenyum. Ia tahu apa yang anaknya pikirkan. "Sasuke akan ikut pulang bersama ayahmu besok sore.." kata beliau dengan tak menghilangkan tersenyum di wajah.

Mata Sakura membulat. Sakura merasakan dalam hatinya tengah musim semi. Semua harapan berkumpul menjadi segumpal semangat yang memberikan energi kehidupan yang baru baginya.

"Be.. Benarkah, Bu???" tanya Sakura mendekat ke muka ibunya. Berharap ibunya tak membohonginya ataupun sekedar menghiburnya.

"Bener kok, Sakura.." tawa manis ibu Sakura.

Senyum 227* spontan merekah pada bibir cantik Sakura. (*senyum paling sumringah)

"Kyaaa...!!" Sakura menjerit senang. Ia berlari girang sambil meloncat rendah memutari meja makan tempat ibunya duduk.

"Hei.. Hei! Sakura. Tenanglah sedikit.." cengir ibu Sakura. "Ibuuu...!!" Sakura memeluk ibunya. Ibu Sakura hanya memaklumi rasa senang Sakura. "iya, iya.."

"Hehehe.. Makasihh..!! Muachh..!!" Sakura mencium pipi ibunya. Ibunya merona. "Hei.. Kau tidak mempersiapkan sesuatu untuk kepulangan Sasuke, hah?" tanya ibu yang lembut ini.

"Eh.." mata Sakura membeku. "Be.. Benar juga, ya Bu.." Sakura melepas pelukan dari ibunya.

"Em.. Bagaimana kalau Sasuke kita sambut sekeluarga. Kita ajak dia makan malam bersama. Sekalian menyambut ayahmu. Gimana menurutmu?" Ibu Sakura memandang Sakura. Meminta pendapat.

"Em.. Boleh juga, Bu..!" Sakura meletakkan jari telunjuk ke pipinya sendiri.

"Oke. Kalau begitu, besok pagi kamu belanja keperluan kita. Ntar ibu catatkan bahan-bahannya."

"hehe.. Iya!" senyum Sakura.

Ibu Sakura ikut bahagia melihat Sakura bahagia.

**.**

**.**

**Sementara di Pusat Markas Militer Konoha**

.

Jendral Neji berjajar lebih kedepan daripada para jendral yang lain.

"_Penyematan tanda keberhasilan oleh jendral Neji, dilaksanakan._." suara pengarah upacara dari _microfon_ diperdengarkan. Neji yang berseragam hijau maroon mengambil tempat di depan para perwira yang menggunakan seragam biru maroon yang berjajar rapi satu sab di tengah lapangan upacara.

Salah seorang perwira cantik bernama Ino mulai bergerak tegap membawa baki berlapis kain sutra merah. Perwira cantik dan tegas itu mengambil tempat di belakang Neji. Mengikuti kemana Neji berjalan.

Neji berhenti menghadap Sasuke, Gaara, dan 2 orang perwira yang lain. Sasuke dan Gaara melirik isi dari baki yang dibawa Ino. Empat benda mengkilap terlihat. Sayap emas beserta cakar merpati menjadi bentuknya. Begitu cantik dan mewah sekali.

Ujung mata lavender menangkap sorot mata dari mata onyx dan emerald. Neji tersenyum simpul. Sasuke dan Gaara tahu apa yang Neji pikirkan. Mereka saling pandang dengan ekor mata, lalu saling tersenyum simpul.

Neji mengambil satu tanda, kemudian menyematkannya ke dada Sasuke. Tepat di atas pangkat lambang sayap merpati yang ia dapat sebelumnya. Sasuke menegapkan diri. Merasa bangga sekaligus kehormatan yang didapatkannya makin besar. Setelah Sasuke Neji juga menyematkan satu tanda yang sama pada Gaara. Gaara pun tak ubahnya seperti Sasuke. Ia menegapkan badan dan meratakan pandangan mata. 2 orang yang lain mendapatkan hal yang sama. Mereka merasa bangga sebagai prajurit yang telah membela bangsa. Selesai menyematkan tanda penghormatan, Neji kembali ke tempat para jendral. Masih diikuti Ino di belakangnya.

"_Penyematan tanda oleh Jendral Neji kepada para perwira telah selesai.. Para perwira dipersilakan menghaturkan penghormatan.._"

Sasuke, Gaara, dan 2 perwira lainnya membungkukkan badan, kemudian menegapkan diri dan merapatkan keempat jari serta menempelkannya ke dahi mereka masing-masing. Para jendral membalasnya dengan perlakuan yang sama.

"_Menyanyikan lagu nasional.. Penghormatan pada semesta alam.. Dimulai.._"

Intro lagu Yellow Moon diperdengarkan. Seluruh peserta upacara menyanyikan lagu yang sama.

Kini, 4 orang yang telah menerima penghargaan, telah semakin dekat kepada pangkat jendral. Ya, mulai sekarang mereka juga adalah seorang jendral. Sama seperti Neji. Walaupun belum brigadir seperti calon mertua mereka yaitu BrigJen Minato dan Haruno, namun penghormatan telah menjadi buah tangan yang cukup bagus untuk mereka.

"_Sakura.. Tunggu aku.._" batin Sasuke senang.

"_Naruto.. Tunggu aku, ya.._" batin Gaara sama senangnya dengan Sasuke. ~

.

.

**Di luar tenda****...**

"Hei.. Gaara.." panggil salah seorang perwira bernama Lee mendekat ke arahnya.

Gaara yang tengah berjongkok menoleh. Ia menghentikan pengepakan tas besarnya. "Ada apa, Lee?"

"Brigjen Haruno memanggilmu," kata Lee singkat. "sudah, ya.. aku mau nge_pack_ barang juga." Kata Lee sambil melambaikan salam.

"Ya.. Makasih.." jawab Gaara. Ia merapikan sedikit tas ransel itu. Lalu berdiri dan membenahi seragamnya. Ia mulai berjalan ke tempat atasan.

.

.

"Aku minta maaf.." ujar Brigjen Haruno di ruang itu.

Gaara terlihat sangat kecewa. "Apa tidak bisa ditunda sebentar, Jendral..?" tanyanya terdengar sedikit memelas.

"..."

"..."

"Hanya kau yang bisa dan harus saat ini juga." Kata Brigjen Haruno tegas.

Gaara menunduk. Ia sangat..

Sangat kecewa..

"_Maaf, Naruto.. Aku belum bisa pulang.. _

_Aku.. _

_Maafkan aku.._" bisik Gaara.

"Hanya itu, Gaara.. Kau boleh pergi.." Jendral a.k.a ayah Sakura ini memang jendral paling tegas diantara jendral yang lain.

"Saya permisi.." pamit Gaara sambil membungkuk.

.

.

Gaara melihat lesu Sasuke yang masih membenahi jabrik ayamnya di cermin tenda mereka. Sasuke yang semula memperhatikan arah jabrik rambutnya ini melalui cermin, mulai merasa diamati. Ia melirik Gaara dari cermin yang tertempel di pasak tenda itu. Terlihat oleh matanya bahwa Gaara sedang melamun ke arahnya. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. Ia membalik muka ke Gaara. "Hei.." panggilnya singkat.

Gaara belum bergeming.

Sasuke merasa ada yang aneh. Tak biasanya Gaara melamun. Karena yang ia tahu, justru ialah yang sering melamun, dan Gaaralah yang biasa menyadarkannya. Eh, malah kali ini terjadi sebaliknya.

Sasuke mendekati Gaara. Ia melambai-lambaikan ke lima jarinya ke depan muka Gaara. Gaara masih tak merespon.

Sasuke tak kehabisan akal. Ia mengguncangkan pundak Gaara pelan. "Gaara," panggilnya.

Kali ini Gaara langsung tergagap sadar, "Ah! Ya, Sasuke.." katanya sambil mengusap mata.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke agak cemasan.

Gaara terdiam sebentar. "Aku ditugaskan untuk ikut ke Suna sebagai pengamanan jalannya perjanjian Konoha dengan Suna nanti.." katanya lemas.

Sasuke kemudian mengerti. Ia mengusap punggung Gaara dan duduk disebelahnya. "Berapa lama?"

"Sekitar dua bulan.." jawab Gaara tak rela.

Sasuke menepuk pundak Gaara lumayan keras. "Sudah! Sabar!" cengir Sasuke.

"Hn.." jawab Gaara tak bersemangat.

Sasuke menghilangkan cengir di wajahnya. "Aku tahu perasaanmu.. Kau kangen dengan tunanganmu, kan?" tanya Sasuke walaupun ia sudah tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan itu.

"Tentu saja kan??" jawab Gaara agak emosi.

"_Kenapa tugas ini harus tambah lama sih??" _batin Gaara gregetan.

"Oiya, be te we, siapa nama tunanganmu itu? Kau belum pernah memberitahuku.." kata Sasuke mengajak Gaara beralih topik.

_Maafkan aku.._

_Aku memang tidak pandai menghibur orang, Gaara.. _

_T__api setidaknya aku ingin membantumu mengurangi masalahmu.. _

_Ijinkan aku_..

_Aku sahabatmu_..

.

**Kinoshimizu Bie Uzumaki**.

.

"Namanya? Kau penasaran, heh?" tanya balik Gaara pada Sasuke. Terukir sedikit senyum diwajahnya. Dan itu mulai membuat Sasuke sedikit lega.

"Nggak juga.." jawab Sasuke santai. Emang dia kayak apa, sih? Jadi pengen liat.." goda Sasuke melirik malas ke arah Gaara.

"Aku jamin dia lebih cantik dari tunanganmu! Hahaha.."

Sasuke mulai terpancing, "Huh! Beneran nggak, tuh?"

"Tentu beneran, dong.. Sekali kau meliriknya, kau pasti tak akan melepas pandanganmu..! Hehehe.." Gaara merangkul pundak Sasuke dan menjotos pelan dada bidang Sasuke.

Sasuke melancarkan senyum menyebalkan pada Gaara.

Gaara melirik ke Sasuke, "Kau tak percaya, heh?"

"Hn, lebih cakep Sakura.. Dia merekah bagai musim semi.. Dan harumnya pun tak kalah dengan bunga Sakura.." kata Sasuke yang tak mau kalah dari Gaara.

Gaara tersenyum licik. "Bagaimana kalau saat aku selesai pulang dari tugas mendokusei ini, kita adakan acara 'Jumpa Tunangan'.. Kita makan bersama dengan tunangan kita masing-masing. Gimana?"

"Bole juga idemu,"Sasuke tersenyum keren. "jadi kita _double date_, nih?"

"Yupz!" jawab Gaara. "Oke, sapa takut!" timpal Sasuke penuh keyakinan.

Sakura adalah cewek tercantik se-Konoha. Dan Sasuke tahu itu. "_Gaara.. Liat saja nanti.._" batinnya penuh kemenangan.

.

.

**(Sore hari di halaman rumah Sakura)**

.

"**Sasukeeee....!!**"

Tubuh mungil itu berlari mendekat. Cowok bermata onyx yang ditujunya membuka tangan lebar-lebar untuk menampung pelukan yang mereka rindukan.

**Grepp!!**.

Angin semilir dari daun gingko yang berguguran di halaman menyelimuti suasana sore itu. Membelai lembut rambut hitam dan pink.

_Angin yang baik hati m__embantu menghapus muara air mata di pipi ini.. _

_Seperti saat Sasuke pamit untuk pergi perang. Namun, sekarang ia telah kembali.. _

_Ia telah datang.. _

_Tak apa walau dia tak membalas surat kemarin.. _

_Mungkin keadaanlah yang tidak memungkinkan untuk Sasuke membalas surat itu.. _

_Kedatangan Sasuke lebih dari cukup untuk menebus itu semua.._

_Sasuke, aku.. Cinta kamu_..

.

Adegan romantis sedang berlangsung di depan rumah. Baru masuk melewati pagar saja sudah berdramatis ria. Bagaimana entar kalau di dalam rumah? Ckckck..

Air mata Sakura merembes keluar dengan sangat lancar.

Rasa kangen melebur saat itu juga. Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Ia mempererat pelukannya dengan Sakura, seperti tak mau melepaskannya lagi. Ia ingin merasakan kehangatan dari tubuh yang nampak cocok dengan tubuhnya itu. Matanya yang tajam kini berubah menjadi sayu. Alisnya pun menyatu. Air mata turut menjadi kaca membingkai bulatan onyx dalam kerinduan.

Sedih..

Namun bahagia..

Brigjen Haruno melotot saja melihat putrinya memeluk laki-laki yang baru datang bersamanya dari medan perang itu.

"_Dasar anak muda, bukannya ayah yang mencari nafkah untuknya yang dipeluk, malah pacarnya yang dikangenin.. Ckckck.. Sakura Sakura_.." batin Brigjen Haruno memamndang anaknya.

Ibu Sakura yang melihat suaminya sedang menatap anak perempuan mereka pun tersenyum. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekati suaminya. Ia berkacak pinggang. "Kau tak rindu padaku, hah?"

Brigjen Haruno terkejut dan segera menoleh ke arah orang yang mengajaknya bicara. Orang itu sudah ada dekat di hadapannya. Ayah berkumis tebal itu tersenyum _smirk_. Tanpa menunggu aba-aba, ia langsung saja mendekap erat istrinya.

"**Aku kangen kamu..**" Ucap BrigJen Haruno dan Sasuke bersamaan tiba-tiba.

BrigJen Haruno dan Sasuke saling berpandangan heran. Tetapi kemudian Sasuke tersenyum tulus ke ayah Sakura yang sedang mendekap istrinya. Ayah Sakura pun terpaksa membalas senyuman itu. Meskipun agak keal karena sekarang anak semata wayangnya telah jatuh ke pelukan Sasuke.

"Kami juga kangen.." balas Sakura dan ibunya yang juga bersamaan dalam pelukan pasangan masing-masing.

.

.

"Makasih, ya.." kata Sasuke pelan.

Sakura tersenyum. "Um.. Makasih buat apa, Sas..?" Sakura menuangkan teh dari teko cantik ke cangkir Sasuke.

"Buat sambutannya.. Masakanmu enak, Sakura.." senyum Sasuke mengembang melihat Sakura menuang teh.

Sakura merona. "Biasa aja kok.. Aku di bantu sama Kaasan.." Sakura kembali duduk di kursi depan rumah itu.

Kegelapan telah menekan sang mentari untuk jatuh ke dalam bumi. Namun di teras rumah tempat kisu pertama mereka berdua sebelum Sasuke pergi ini, menjadikan tempat ini adalah tempat favorit mereka berdua.

" Em.. Ayahmu punya gitar kan?" kata Sasuke seusai menaruh cangkir yang sudah habis diteguknya.

"Punya, kok.. Mau ku ambilkan?" tawar Sakura.

"Boleh.." jawab Sasuke.

Sakura beranjak dari kursi dan semenit kemudian kembali dengan satu buah gitar berwarna merah tua semu kecoklatan. Sebuah gitar yang sudah lama tidak dimainkan.

"Maaf, lama Sas.. Aku masih harus membersihkan debunya dulu.." kata Sakura sembari menyerahkan gitar itu pada Sasuke.

"Hn, tak apa.."

Tanpa ditunggu, Sasuke mendekap dan memetik dawai gitar itu. Ia memainkan intro My Heart..

(Ayo.. Lagu My Heartnya di putar,ya.. n_n)

Sakura mengamati Sasuke.

"_Disini.. Kau dan aku, terbiasa bersama menjalani kasih sayang.. Bahagia, kudenganmu.._" Sasuke memandang Sakura. Tanda bahwa Sakura harus mengeluarkan suaranya juga.

"_Pernahkah kau menguntai hari paling indah.."_ Dengan kunci yang ditinggikan tiga nada oleh Sasuke, Sakura memulai menyanyi.

"_Kuukir nama kita berdua, disini surga kita.._"

Sakura melanjutkan, "_Bila kita mencintai yang lain, mungkinkah hati ini akan tegar.."_

_._

"_Sebisa mungkin tak akan pernah sayangku akan hilang.._" Suara Sasuke menggandeng suara Sakura, melangkah bersama dalam lautan irama_._

_If we love somebody could we be this strong, _

_I will fight to win our love will conquer all.._

_Wouldn't risk my love, even just one night.. All of will stay in my heart_..

Angin malam sungguh menambah romantis senandung rasa ini.. Suasana yang sungguh mendamaikan hati.. Mendamaikan perasaan.. Jangan cepat berlalu..

Aku mohon..

**.**

**T**o **b**e continue**d**..

.

.

**A/N**: Chap ini agak nggak begitu menonjol, ya,, *tampared*

**Woro woro.. Chapter depan, konflik akan dimulaii..!! "smangad berapi2* hehehe ^o^V**

Readers: Jadi belum konflik, nih!?

Kino: hehe.. iya.. *nyengir*

Readers: Yo wis! Aku udah bisa nebak, kok konfliknya apaan. ;P

Kino: Eh??? Beneran?? O.o *kaget*

Readers: Yupz! ;D

**Ucapan terimakasih untuk yang udah review.. **

**SimpleSaja**

**Micon**

**Naru-mania**

**Sora Chand**

**Uchiha Evans**

**Uchiha Cesa**

**pick-a-doo**

**Kuroneko Hime-un**

**''Black Rose'' Cyne_chan****.**

.

Maaf Kino nggak bisa balas satu2.. Soalnya ini Kino masih ada MID.. *bungkuk2*

Readers: Gak nanya wekz.. hehe :D

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**** Please.. :)**


	8. Chapter 7 :Meet You:

**AUTUMN MAPLE**

Desklaimer Tokoh: Masashi Kishimoto

Desklaimer cerita: Kinoshimizu Bie Uzumaki

Pairing: SasuSaku n GaaFEMNaru

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: T

Untuk setiap chappy di Autumn Maple, akan ada lagu-lagu backsound yang menyertainya. Diusahakan punya, ya,.. Karena menurut Kino, lagu-lagu ini asik dan ngena banget ama suasana chara yang ada pada saat kejadian.

**Enjoy!**

**Theme song Autumn Maple : Lewat Semesta (Randi Pangalila)**

..__________________________________________________________..

**Chappy 7**

.

Gaara menyandar di dudukan kursi biru taman. Di wilayah yang masih berada pada tempat pengadaan perjanjian antar Konoha dan Suna ini, setiap sore ia selalu melepas penat sejenak sebelum sampai ke penginapan. Pulang dari tempat bertugas, taman inilah satu-satunya tempat yang enak untuk bersantai sepanjang jalan yang dilaluinya dari tempat dinas ke penginapan. Maka, sore ini pun Gaara duduk santai di tepi taman itu.

Ia membuka satu kancing baju bagian atasnya. Mencoba merasakan kesejukan dari angin yang silir berujung dingin. Hanya ada dua anak kecil yang masih bermain bola disana. Seakan mereka ingin selalu bermain sepanjang hari, tak mau mengenal waktu.

"Syukurlah berkat usainya perang ini, mereka mulai sekarang dapat tumbuh dewasa dengan rasa damai.." bisik Gaara sembari melihat keceriaan yang tampak polos dari anak-anak itu.

Sebuah bola sepak ditendang anak perempuan menggelinding dan menyentuh kaki Gaara. Kontrol bola anak kecil memang belum cukup baik. Anak itu bingung. Ia ketakutan melihat baju yang dikenakan Gaara. Anak itu tahu bahwa itu adalah seragam militer Konoha. Maka ia merengek pada si anak laki-laki yang bermain bersamanya. Meminta agar bola itu diambilkan oleh si anak laki-laki. Si anak laki-laki kelihatannya ragu untuk meminta bola itu pada Gaara.

Gaara yang berwajah emo itu memang kadang terlihat menakutkan bagi anak kecil. Dan Gaara merasakan itu. Ia menjuput bola itu dari tanah dan menyodorkannya ke arah dua anak tadi. "Ini bolamu.." katanya halus sambil tersenyum manis.

Kedua anak tadi terheran melihat raut wajah Gaara yang berubah seketika saat ia sedang tersenyum. Itu membangkitkan keberanian dari si anak laki-laki untuk mendekatinya.

Anak laki-laki itu mengambil bola dari tangan kanan Gaara. "Terimakasih, Kak.." katanya sopan sambil membungkuk.

"Sama-sama, Ade.." jawab Gaara tak kalah sopan. Anak perempuan yang masih berada agak jauh tadi berlari mendekat melihat temannya yang ternyata tidak di apa-apakan oleh Gaara.

Gaara melihat anak perempuan itu menghampirinya. "Kakak.. Maaf, ya.." katanya sambil menyodorkan sebuah permen lolipop dari saku baju. Gaara tersenyum dan menerimanya. "Makasih.." katanya ramah. Dua anak itu tersenyum dan berbalik berlari main bola lagi.

"_Anak-anak yang baik.._" batin Gaara. Karena mulutnya yang pahit karena haus, ia berniat membuka permen lolipop itu. "Kuning," bisiknya ketika melihat warna si lolipop. Ia pun mengecup bola permen dengan santai.

Dua anak tadi kelihatannya sudah capek bermain. Mereka menghampiri dan duduk di samping Gaara. "Huff.." keluh mereka bersamaan.

"Capek, ya.." ujar Gaara datar.

"Iya, Kak.."

Iseng-iseng Gaara bersiul rendah menikmati pemandangan. Si anak perempuan mengamati, "Kakak.. Suaranya bagus, ya.."

Gaara menengok ke gadis kecil itu. "Benarkah? Terimakasih..".

Si anak perempuan tersenyum.

"Nyanyikan sesuatu untuk kami, dong Kak.." pinta si anak laki-laki.

"Eh? Emang mau minta Kakak nyanyi lagu apa, Ade..?" heran Gaara.

"Terserah Kakak saja, deh.." jawab anak itu santai.

Gaara terdiam sejenak. Ia mengesampingkan lolipopnya dari lidah. Tiba-tiba suara nyaring rendah keluar dari faringnya, "_Satu kata bertulis cinta telah merasukiku.. Tak berwujud tak tersentuh hanya kurasa.._".

Gaara berhenti bernyanyi. Dua anak itu manyun heran, "Kok berhenti, sih Kak?"

Gaara mengeluarkan lolipop dari mulutnya. "Kakak nggak pandai nyanyi, Ade.."

Gadis kecil interupsi, "Lha wong suaranya bagus gitu, kok Kak..! Kayak penyanyi beneran..! Itu lho Kak.. Kayak suaranya Kak Christian Bautista..!" puji anak itu tanpa tanggung-tanggung. Gaara tertawa mendengar ocehannya. Secara terpaksa ia melanjutkan lagu yang melankolis itu. Lagu yang terasa berasal dari hatinya.

"_Dan jika wujudnya menjelma menjadi sebentuk hati, bukankah itu anugrah dari yang Kuasa.._

_Menjaganya.. Menjaganya.._

_Wahai insan yang disana, mungkin saja ini kau dengar.. Melewati semesta ini, aku sampaikan.."_

Gaara jadi ingat Naru. Wajahnya tercermin di awan senja. Gaara melanjutkan nyanyinya penuh penghayatan.

"_Begitu ingin berbagi batin mendengarkan hasrat dijiwa.._

_Oh Tuhan pertemukan aku, sebelum hatinya beku._."

Cicit suara burung mengakhiri sebuah lagu yang terputar di taman senja itu.

"Wuaaahhh!!!" Dua anak tadi tepuk tangan heboh. Kagum dengan suara yang baru mereka dengar. Nyaring sekali. Gaara menepuk kepala mereka bergantian. Gemes. Keceriaan yang dibawa oleh dua anak tadi mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Si manis rambut kuning. Kau tahu siapa dia?

.._________________________________________________________________..

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia mengguyur kepalanya dengan air hangat. Rambut panjang kuning jadi basah karenanya. Bajunya terpampang menggantung di lemari kecil kaca. Ada baju kotor dan ada baju bersih.

Tubuhnya ia manjakan sepenuhnya saat ia mandi. Walau kekasih tak ada, tapi ia harus tetap merawat tubuh. Berulang kali ia berusaha bernafas di sela-sela guyuran air hangat itu.

"hmf.." ia membuka mata dengan muka basah.

Mata saphir nan indah itu serasa kosong. Kilatan pupilnya meng-aura kesedihan yang luar biasa. Seperti tak punya nyawa lagi. Keceriaan dalam setiap hari-harinya tergerus perlahan tetapi pasti. Bahkan mungkin ia sudah lupa cara tersenyum seperti apa.

"Gaara.." bisiknya pelan. "aku.." air matanya jatuh.

"aku kangen.." rintihnya pedih.

.._________________________________________________________________..

Setelah lama tak melihat kampung halaman, Sasuke berniat jalan-jalan sebentar mengelilingi rumahnya.

Ia menengadah ke langit. "Hah.. Nyaman sekali.." poletnya mengangkat kedua tangan untuk meregang otot. Uap hangat keluar menghembus dari mulut Sasuke yang kemudian berbuih asap kecil. Dingin.

"Kaasan.. Otousan.. Apa kalian tidak bangga pada anakmu ini..?" kata Sasuke kepada sang langit. Ada sebersit kesedihan yang terpoles.

"Cih! Aniki juga pasti bangga padaku.."bisiknya penuh dendam.

Ia menelusuri setiap guguran gingko yang tak berubah sejak ia pergi ke medan Suna lalu. Di musim yang sama saat ia meninggalkan tempat itu. "Terimakasih Tuhan.. Kau kembalikan aku dengan selamat ke tempat ini.."

Pagi itu serasa hangat sekali. Walau masih ada segumpal embun berkumpul di tepi daun sebagai gutasi tanda bahwa suhu masih rendah, namun lain dengan yang Sasuke rasakan. Ia ingin jalan-jalan lebih lama.

Tiba-tiba Ia ingat ada sebuah hutan yang sudah lama tak disambanginya. Sebuah hutan yang lumayan terpencil di bukit belakang rumah.

Sebuah Hutan Maple yang lebat..

Langkahnya tak sabar ingin melihat keadaan hutan itu sekarang. Saruk kakinya berderap menerbangkan beberapa daun gingko yang jatuh di bawah pohon memenuhi jalan setapak.

Setelah sepuluh menit berjalan dan sekitar satu kilometer dari bukit, terlihat warna merah menyelimuti gundukan tanah sebuah adik gunung.

Bukit merah.. Apalagi kalau bukan karena warna maple 'kan?

"Tentu saja.." bisik Sasuke pelan. Mantel hangat coklat yang dipakai di benahinya kembali untuk lebih menghangatkan tubuh. Ia melanjutkan jalan dengan frekuensi yang lumayan cepat ke tempat itu.

Srakk.. Dahan bergoyang. Angin seakan menyambut kedatangan Sasuke. Bau maple matang mulai tercium.

Poni depannya tersapu bergerak ke arah angin menuju. Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Wangi khas maple memang lain. Daunnya seperti bau tomat hijau. Sasuke menyukai itu.

Dirabanya sepohon awal besar. Pohon pertama sekaligus yang terlihat tertua di antara pohon maple yang lain. Seakan pohon itu adalah pohon gerbang masuk hutan maple. Di telapak tangan Sasuke, pohon maple itu diam. Epidermis kayu hitam itu serasa kasar dan kokoh ketika Sasuke mengelusnya pelan.

"Kau adalah makhluk yang kuat," kata Sasuke ke pohon itu lirih, setelah ia melihat dan menelusuri sebuah sabetan luka pedang di batang maple itu yang terukir lumayan besar. Luka dari sebuah perang lalu.

"Kakak.." geramnya. "untung saja kau sudah mati.." rutuk Sasuke penuh kebencian.

Bibirnya bergetar. "Kau sudah membunuh Kaasan dan Otousan yang kita sayangi.. Kau lukai hati mereka.."

"Kau.. Penghianat!!" teriak Sasuke.

**BRAKK!!** Batang kokoh maple menjadi sasaran hulum tonjokan Sasuke.

Kaakk.. Kaakk... Kaak..

Sejumlah burung beterbangan dari hutan ke atas langit. Nampaknya mereka kaget dan takut oleh tindakan Sasuke tadi. Sasuke mengamati satu burung biru yang terbang ke langit. Burung biru yang merupakan lambang kebesaran militer Konoha, _Blue Pigeon_.

"Terimakasih, Aniki.." bisiknya hingar. "Berkat kau, aku bisa jadi seperti ini.." Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya berat. "Aku tak bisa bayangkan, sedang apa kau sekarang bersama Otousan dan Kaasan?" Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum geli, "Pasti kau di hajar habis-habisan oleh mereka di atas sana.." ucap Sasuke alih sedih.

**Kinoshimizu Bie Uzumaki**

**Gu****w! Guw! Guk! Guk!**

Sasuke terkesiap. Suara keras gonggongan anjing terdengar dari dalam hutan. Gonggongan itu sepertinya terdengar bingung dan cemas. Sasuke beranjak mencari asal gonggongan. Ia berlari di tengah rimbunnya guguran daun maple yang tercecer di tanah. Semuanya merah.

Suara anjing itu makin dekat. Disana Sasuke melihat seekor anjing _sheepdog_ mengitari sebentuk kain putih kekuningan yang tergeletak di tanah. Sasuke berlari mendekat.

Namun spontan, anjing warna emas itu menggeram pada Sasuke. Ia menghalangi Sasuke mendekati kain tersebut. Sasuke jadi makin penasaran. Ia kemudian menaruh telapak tangan kanannya mendekat ke moncong anjing.

Pelan.. Pelan..

**Guk****k!!!**

Anjing besar itu menyalak ganas.

Rupanya cukup galak. Sasuke tak menyerah. Ia mencoba sekali lagi. Mendekatkan telapaknya ke moncong anjing. Anjing itu menggonggong kecil dan mundur beberapa langkah. Sasuke tersenyum. Ia berusaha mencuri kelembutan si anjing dengan menyentuh jambul yang ada di antara telinganya. Demikian adalah cara menjinakkan anjing yang paling ampuh yang ia tahu.

Dengan sedikit tegang, Sasuke akhirnya berhasil membelai kecil jambul anjing tersebut. Usaha yang bagus.

Cara itu berhasil walau anjing itu masih menunjukkan taringnya. Kini anjing itu berhenti menggonggongi Sasuke. Setelah mengelus-elus jambul si anjing, Sasuke kemudian mendekati kain yang tergeletak di tanah belakang anjing itu. Anjing itu mengijinkan Sasuke mendekat dan melihat kain putih yang begitu kontras dengan warna daun maple itu di tanah.

Begitu agak dekat dengan seonggok kain itu, mata Sasuke membulat. Ternyata kain itu adalah baju dari seorang gadis yang sedang pingsan atau.. tidur mungkin?

Sasuke makin penasaran.

Sasuke berlutut dan mengangkat tubuh atas si gadis. Rambut kuning panjangnya lembut menyentuh kulit tangan Sasuke. Itu membuat Sasuke agak bergidik. Mungkin karena geli.

"Nona.. Nona.. Kau tak apa apa?" guncang Sasuke pelan. Sasuke membenahi cara duduknya. Ia mengguncang lagi tubuh si Gadis pelan. "Nona.. Nona.." katanya lagi.

Setelah risau karena gadis itu tak sadar juga, Sasuke mengambil alih dan memeriksa denyut nadi gadis itu. Tak terduga, gadis itu mulai mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Sasuke melihat itu.

"A.. Anda tidak apa-apa, Nona..?" tanya Sasuke sambil membimbing gadis itu untuk duduk.

Gadis manis itu belum sepenuhnya membuka mata. Ia memegangi dahinya yang agak pusing. Sasuke yang tahu hal itu menahan punggung si gadis menjaga agar gadis itu tak gugur jatuh lagi.

"Ah.. Eh.. Iya.." ujar gadis itu pelan. Kesadarannya belum sepenuhnya terkumpul. Namun ia berusaha membuka mata perlahan. Melihat siapa suara lembut nyaring yang baru saja berbicara dengannya.

Mata biru saphir melukiskan cuaca siang hari yang cerah kini saling memandang, bergumul dengan mata onyx yang menggambarkan cuaca malam hari yang sunyi.

Gadis manis itu membuang pandangannya terhadap Sasuke. Ia bergantian melihat lingungan sekeliling. "A.. Aku dimana?" tanyanya halus.

Sasuke masih menyelidiki mata biru nan indah itu. Sangat terasa mendamaikan hati bila menatapnya. Terus-menerus diamatinya berlian itu tanpa berkedip. Ia terpana.

Sasuke terpesona.

"..."

Gadis itu akhirnya menengok pada Sasuke lagi. Lumayan gugup juga berada sedekat itu dengan seorang pria selain Gaara.

"Mm.. Maaf, anda siapa?" tanya gadis itu halus.

Sasuke terangkat. "Ah! Saya Sasuke Uchiha."

"..." Tanpa penuh menghiraukan Sasuke, gadis itu mencoba untuk berdiri. Namun kurang keseimbangan membuatnya segera dalam dekapan Sasuke. Tiada maksud yang lain dari Sasuke. Ia hanya berniat menolong.

"Ehm.. Terimakasih.." kata gadis itu pelan kepada Sasuke. Sembari memegangi seragam Sasuke yang membantunya untuk memperoleh keseimbangan tubuh.

"Sama-sama.." senyum simpul dari Sasuke. "Siapa namamu, Nona?" Tanyanya sopan.

"..." Gadis itu terdiam sejenak.

"Namaku Naruto Uzumaki.."

Sasuke tersentak. Ada satu kata yang familiar terdengar olehnya.

'Uzumaki'.

"Kau," Sasuke membulatkan onyxnya. "Putri Brigjen Minato??" cergas Sasuke.

"Be.. Benar.." jawab Naruto heran. "Kamu kenal?" Naruto segera melirik baju yang dikenakan oleh Sasuke setelah bertanya.

"_Bodoh! Tentu __saja orang ini kenal! __Dia kan orang militer!_" batin Naruto saat itu juga.

"Iya.. Beliau Jendral yang baik," ujar Sasuke hangat. Sasuke membimbing Naruto duduk di bawah pohon maple yang cukup rindang. Bersandar di satu-satunya batu besar yang ada di hutan merah itu.

Angin masih menemani setiap waktu di musim ini. Mengiringi semua makhluk Tuhan yang masih ingin dijumpai olehnya. Menyapa halus di indra peraba manusia. Juga pada Sasuke dan Naruto.

Setelah duduk berdampingan, mereka saling diam. Tak tahu harus berbicara apa. Apa sebaiknya tetap membicarakan ayah Naruto? Tidak. Naruto tidak suka membicarakan keluarganya sendiri. Apalagi tentang ayahnya yang terhormat.

Anjing besar yang bernama Kyuubi tadi mendekat dan menjilat Naruto. Naruto mengelus kepala anjing itu dengan sayang. Sasuke melirik mereka dari ekor mata.

"Ehm.. Anu," mulai Naruto.

"Ya??" jawab Sasuke segera. Seakan memang menanti sebuah kata terucap dari Naruto. Gadis itu terkesiap. Wajahnya memerah jambu.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya yang merah. Setiap kata, gerakan, wajah dan lirikan mata dari cowok ini seakan memagnet keping-keping besi yang semula runtuh dari dinding membran hatinya. Runtuh hancur karena kepergian seseorang.

Medan magnet itu kuat sekali. Naruto sampai tak berkutik pada Sasuke.

"Ya..?" Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya heran, karena Naruto tak juga merespon.

Semburat merah seumpama pelangi menghiasi muka manis gadis berambut pirang ini. Saking merahnya, warna itu terlihat oleh Sasuke. Sasuke bingung.

"_Aduh.. Bagaimana ini? Aku telah membuatnya tersipu,_" isi kemelut hati Sasuke. "_Ya Tuhan.. Jangan sampai ia jatuh cinta padaku.._".

"Kenapa kamu tadi pingsan?" tanya Sasuke mengelak karena Naruto masih sibuk menata hatinya sendiri. Perhatian Naruto akhirnya tertuju pada pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Oh! A.. Aku tadi jatuh dari pohon.." cengir Naruto memperlihatkan wajah bodohnya.

"Ja.. Jatuh dari pohon?" Sasuke tak percaya. "Kamu berani naik ke atas pohon maple yang begitu tinggi dengan memakai baju seperti ini??" kaget Sasuke sembari menunjuk gaun yang harian yang dipakai Naruto.

"Ha, habis.. Sapu tanganku tersangkut," jawab Naruto cemberut. "Lagi pula dahan pohon itu nggak tinggi-tinggi amat, kok.." Naruto membela diri.

Sasuke mendengus. "Memang tersangkutnya di pohon sebelah mana, sih?"

Jari telunjuk Naruto melentik ke atas. Sasuke mendongak. "Tak ada apa-apa.." komennya singkat.

Naruto mengernyit, "Ada kok!" Naruto berdiri dengan memegang permukaan batu yang disandarinya untuk membantunya menegakkan tubuh. "Disana!" Tunjuk Naruto lagi. Sasuke ikut beranjak berdiri. Pandangannya mengikuti kemana arah telunjuk Naruto bermuara. Sasuke lumayan kesulitan menemukan benda yang dimaksud.

Rimbunan daun di atas pohon bergerak-gerak di sapu angin. Sesobek kain merah kemudian terlihat oleh mata onyx melambai lembut seperti mengatakan, 'Aku ada disini,'.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Pantas saja nggak kelihatan," katanya datar. "autotomi.."

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa itu?" tanyanya heran.

Sasuke terpaku. "_Gyaaaahh!!! __Jangan sok imut begitu, Dobe!!" _kata hatinya merutuk Naruto yang memang **sangat manis**.

"A.. Autotomi itu sesuatu yang sama dengan lingkungannya. Jadi nggak akan terlihat." Sasuke mulai melepas sepatu hariannya dan memanjat pohon itu. Dahan-dahan sedikit bergoyang menerima massa tubuh Sasuke. Cowok ini memilah-milah ranting yang kira-kira kuat untuk dipijaki.

Setelah sampai di tempat sapu tangan itu tersangkut, ia mengambil benda itu dan menunjukkannya pada Naruto. "Seperti sapu tangan merah ini," senyum Sasuke. "yang tak terlihat karena berbaur dengan daun maple yang berwarna sama." jelasnya.

Naruto mencerna kalimat Sasuke. Sasuke kembali ke dahan yang lebih besar dan dengan jarak tiga meter dari tanah, ia melonjak dari dahan tersebut. Begitu menapak tanah, Sasuke terlihat lebih gagah dan tampan. Apalagi dengan rambut khasnya yang mempesona.

"Ya Tuhan.." bisik Naruto tanpa sadar.

Sasuke menegapkan tubuh. Naruto menerima sapu tangan yang ditawarkan oleh tangan putih yang lebih besar dari tangannya itu.

"Mengerti?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Iya! Terimakasih..". Lepaslah sapu tangan itu dari tangan Sasuke dan kembali pada pemiliknya.

..__________________________________________________________..

"Hah.." desah Sasuke menjatuhkan diri ke ranjang. Kakinya yang masih sedikit basah karena baru dari kamar mandi itu menyentuh _bed cover_ tempat tidur.

Pandangannya tertuju pada langit-langit kamar. Namun syaraf mata tak menangkap satu pun fokus benda yang dilihatnya. Rasa senang selalu membuat Sasuke gelisah. Begitulah sifat bawaannya dari dulu. Tak bisa nyenyak tidur. Raganya seakan sudah tertidur nyaman di atas awan. Tapi nyatanya tidak, kan? Sedetik pun ia belum menutup mata malam itu. Kecuali berkedip tentu saja.

Berulang kali ia mondar-mandir di depan cermin. Memperhatikan wajahnya yang di atas rata-rata dan rambutnya yang keren. "Penampilan, ya?" katanya mencermati diri sendiri. Sasuke mendencitkan senyuman maut andalannya yang sempat keluar secara tak sengaja tadi siang saat di hutan maple.

Hanya satu alasan yang membuatnya bergaya dengan pose tak jelas ke cermin dan belum juga tidur walaupun waktu telah menunjukkan dini hari. Tapi akhirnya cowok tampan ini menyerah dan mencoba memejamkan kedua mata di tempat tidur yang nyaman.

Satu sosok wanita yang baru dikenalnya dan juga sapu tangan merah yang baru sah menjadi miliknya siang tadi, menjadi beban fikiran yang sulit untuk disingkirkan.

Sasuke menggenggam dan mencium kain merah itu.

"Akan kujaga benda ini baik-baik.."

..__________________________________________________________..

**A/N**: Minnasan.. XD

**Maaaaafffff..****!! DX Kino terlambat banget ngapdetnya..! *bungkuk2***

Baru studytour, sih. Jadi capek.. hufft.. :P *digetok*

Sebagai gantinya Kino mem-_publish_ satu fict yang cukup lama mendekam di kompi. ONEShoot SasufemNaru yg sebenarnya lebih cocok didedikasikan untuk seorang Chara yang tanggal 10 Oktober nanti ultah. Eh, malah fict itu Kino _publish_ duluan. Yah, tapi tak apalah.. XD *dibakar* hehehe.. Judulnya "UNTUKMU"... :D Kalau sempet baca n repiu, yah.. ;-)

**Balesan ****repiu : **

**Naru-mania**: Hahaha.. Naru juga udah repiu..!Pinter.. b^_^d *balik digampar* wekekek XD Umm,, ortunya Sasuke udh Kino jelasin di chap ini. :D Makasii ya Naru.. Gara2 Naru, Kino jadi inget kalu ortunya Sasuke belum Kino terangin di fict ini. *bungkuk2* :D Sankyuu buat repiunya, yh.. XD *peyuk2*

**Pict-a-doo**: Halah,, Picky.. wehehe.. :D Iya, tuh Sasuke udah pulang! Tapi Gaara masii kudu menjaga sarang-nya Konoha nih di Suna. Qt doakan yh moga dya gak kenapa-napa.. hhe Sankyuu buat repiu na.. XD

**Micon**: Wah, makasii Micon,, XD Repiu'y Micon menguatkan diriku,, hehe :D Wah! Iya! DX ada typo! *baru sadar yg mana setelah baca dari hape yang layarnya lebih detail* Walah! Dirikhu di cekek ama Naru? O.o *kabur duluan* Wkwkwk.. :D Sankyuu buat repiu-nya Micon.. :D

**Uchiha Cesa**: *ikutan nebar2 bunga Sakura* Wekekek.. :D wahaha.. Gaara keselek tuh di tepuk2 sama Cesa,, kwkwk (Gaara: Makassii buat semangad'y, yh Cesa.. :) *cium Cesa*) wekekek.. Sankyuu udh repiu, ya Cesa.. :D Salam kenal.. XD

"**Black Rose" Cyne_chan**: Yup! Makasii buat repiunya, yh Cyne_Chan.. :D

**Uzumaki ruruka**: Wah, makasii.. pasti kalu Kino nggak begitu repot Kino bakal apdet secepetnya, kok.. :D Gaara tuh cuma nemenin pihak Konoha ngadain perjanjian ama Suna, kok.. Dia nggak bakalan mati (dulu).. *eh lho?* hehe Sankyuu buat repiunya. Yh.. :D

**Tenshi-Kamimaru**: Halo.. Salam kenal, Kamimaru.. :D Mau fave? Wauah makassii banyak, yh.. ;D Sankyuu jg buat repiunya.. XD

**Kawaii Uchiha reika**: wehehe.. Sasuke anikinya Reika? Okelaa.. ;D Anikimu lagi ngapain tuh di chap ini? Wadoowwhh.. DX Sakura mau di kemana'in? Sankyuu buat repiunya, yh.. :D

**Kuroneko Hime-un**: Hime-un, Sankyuu buat repiunya, yah.. :D Penasaran ama kelajutan Gaara? Hehe ditunggu chap depan-nya aja yh.. ;) Di chap ini dia masih belum ada (sedikit) jadwal shuting. Kwkwwk ^_^V

**Simple Saja**: Ia,, Naru-nya malang.. Sasuke-nya lamongan.. Gaara-nya Pasuruan.. Sakura-nya Caruban.. *loh? kok jadi ngelantur??* Wkwkwk.. Hu"um.. Sankyuu buat repiunya, ya SimpleChan,, :D

**Key Ichi Aroora**: wekeke.. Emang dirikhu suka nyanyi khan Key?? Kau juga khan?? Juga Syahru-khan?? *loh?* wkwkwk.. Salam buat Sai? Okelah.. Senin, 10 Mei akan kusampaikan salammu..! *beneran* Lha Sasuke piye? *toel2* Mungkin kau mikir gini, "Maksud'e opo? Gak paham aku,. Sak karepmu, wis!" Yo tho?! Kwkwkwk.. Ya dah, lah.. Makasii buat repiunya, yah.. :D

**Nacchi Cullen**: Wkwkwk.. Yellow Moon emang lagu wajib di sana, Nac.. hehe.. Mmm.. Keliatan aneh, ya kalu Yellowmoon aku jadiin lagu wajib? Nyuu.. Jadi malu.. (+///+)a Ahh,, nggak perlu sungkan,.. jangan ngerasa kepaksa gitu, ya. ^_^ Kino nggak papa kok.. Sankyuu udh repiu.. ;D

**Naara Akira**: Wehehe.. :D Kak Naaraaaaa...!! XDD *peyuk2* Wua! Kak Naara dateng buat repiu! Haduh senengnya direpiu sama senpai Kino.. XDD Wah, suka GaaFemNaru..? :D Kino juga,, Iya, hehe.. Sankyuu buat reviewnya, ya Kak.. XD *peyuk2 Kak Naara*

.

.

_**Note Kino : Jangan sampai kepopuleranmu, menjadi sesuatu yang membunuhmu esok hari dengan pisau emas tanda kesombonganmu.**__**..**_

**Tetaplah menjadi insan yang makin berisi makin menunduk. :D**

**.**

**Review ****teman-teman sangat Kino butuhkan untuk kelanjutan fict ini. Karena itu merupakan motivasi tersendiri bagi Kino. :D**


	9. Chapter 8 :I feel Obvious:

**AUTUMN MAPLE**

Desklaimer Tokoh: Masashi Kishimoto

Desklaimer cerita: Kinoshimizu Bie Uzumaki

Pairing: SasuSaku n GaaFEMNaru

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: T

Untuk setiap chappy di Autumn Maple, akan ada lagu-lagu backsound yang menyertainya. Diusahakan punya, ya,.. Karena menurut Kino, lagu-lagu ini asik dan ngena banget ama suasana chara yang ada pada saat kejadian.

**Enjoy it!**

..____________________________________________________________________..

**Chappy 8**

**.**

**Tok Tok Tok!**

"Ya..! Tunggu sebentar..!" teriak Sakura dari dalam kamar.

Ia turun dari kasur dan menaruh foto-foto kenangan ke bawah bantalnya. Cewek berambut pink itu setengah berlari ke arah pintu depan.

Ia memutar knop pintu.

**Cklek..****.**

Begitu melihat siapa yang datang, keceriaan nampak jelas di wajah gadis itu. "Sasuke.."

Sasuke mengeluarkan tangan kanannya dari saku celana dan menimpukkannya ke kepala Sakura pelan. "Halo, cantik.." Senyumnya simpul.

Sakura mengerjapkan mata begitu tangan Sasuke menapak ke jidatnya. "Hei.. Nggak sopan tau!" kata Sakura berkacak pinggang.

Sasuke menarik tangannya kembali ke kantong celana. "Galak amat," Ia berpaling dari Sakura dan membalikkan tubuh. Pura-pura marah.

Sakura merasa geli. "Dasar orang Uchiha.." peluk Sakura dari belakang Sasuke. Tangannya melingkar ke perut Sasuke. Orang yang dipeluk diam saja. Membiarkan tubuh mungil itu melakukan sesuatu sesukanya. Mengingat sudah lama mereka tak melakukan hal romantis untuk memanjakan pasangan masing-masing.

_Rasanya nyaman sekali._..

Sasuke mendecit kecil di bibir. "Hahaha.."

Ia berbalik badan dan membuat sedikit jarak dengan Sakura. Mata onyxnya menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah Sakura yang cantik. Dari mata Sakura, hidung, alis, pipi, dan berakhir di indra pengecapnya yang ranum. Sasuke merasakan ada desir-desir yang aneh dalam dirinya.

Segera Sasuke mengalihkan pandang ke arah lain. Sebagai laki-laki, Sasuke menghindari hal-hal yang bisa memicu peningkatan hormon testosteronnya.

Ia harus mencari topik lain untuk dibicarakan.

"Err.. Kau sedang apa di rumah? Ayah dan ibumu ada?" tanya Sasuke mengelus rambut halus Sakura dengan sayang. Sakura pun menikmatinya.

"Ibu lagi keluar sama ayah.. Memang kenapa, Sasuke?" balik tanya Sakura.

"Ah, tidak apa.. Aku hanya ingin melamarmu.." cubit Sasuke ke hidung Sakura gemas.

Wajah gadis cantik itu memerah seketika. "Hei! Jangan bercanda yang kelewatan, ya!"

Sasuke tertawa geli. Sakura menusuk pinggang Sasuke dengan jari lentiknya.

"Awas kamu, Sas!" Sakura mencengkeram kemeja Sasuke. Namun sayang, Sasuke dengan lincah menghidar.

"hahaha! Coba saja!"

Akhirnya mereka kejar-kejaran di halaman rumah Sakura.

Sasuke berlari menghindari tangkapan Sakura. Sakura sekuat tenaga berusaha mengejar Sasuke yang bertubuh bugar itu.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke tersandung sebuah batu hingga membuatnya sedikit oleng. Sakura tersenyum dan berhasil menggapai kemeja belakang Sasuke. Namun bukan Sasuke kalau tertangkap begitu saja. Dengan sedikit terhuyung Sasuke mencoba lolos dari Sakura. Dan itu berhasil. Kemeja Sasuke lepas dari tangan Sakura hingga Sasuke berlari kembali.

"Ahay! Nggak kena..! Nggak kena..!" ejek Sasuke. Sakura memajukan bibirnya gemas. "Khh.." Ia jadi makin gemas-gemas kesal dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke berlarian kesana-kemari. Berputar di sekeliling pohon gingko. Sakura semangat mengejarnya. "Berhenti, Sasuke!"Sakura mulai terengah-engah.

"Kalau kau bisa menangkapku, kau akan ku ajak jalan-jalan ke tempat yang indah, Sakura!" tawar Sasuke memicu semangat Sakura. "Ayo! Semangat," Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya ke atas.

"Hah.. Hah.." Desis Sakura menghirup oksigen. Sepertinya ia kesulitan.

Gadis ini mulai terlihat pucat.

"Ngiiizz... Ngiizz..." Sakura kebocoran nafas. Udara yang dihirupnya seakan tak mau masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

Sakura berhenti berlarian dan memegang dadanya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal sangat keras. Sakura menyandarkan pundaknya ke pohon gingko paling dekat. Sempit sekali rasa paru-parunya.

"Ngiiizz... Ngiizz..."

Sasuke tetap mengira Sakura masih mengejarnya. Hingga akhirnya ia menoleh karena suara derap kaki Sakura tak terdengar lagi.

Bulatan onyx Sasuke membelalak begitu melihat Sakura yang lengser merosot ke tanah dengan terduduk lemas.

"Sa.. Sakura!" teriak Sasuke berlari ke arah Sakura.

"Kau tak apa apa..!" Sasuke terlihat khawatir sekali. Ia menyelidiki keringat dingin yang keluar dari sekujur tubuh Sakura.

"Ngiss.. Ngiss.." Sakura masih berusaha bernafas. Gadis itu memegang dadanya erat-erat. Rintihnya seakan sangat kesakitan.

Sasuke kemudian mengambil inisiatif cepat dengan membopong Sakura ke dalam rumah. Sasuke gugup saat itu. Sepengalaman dia dengan perang yang bertubi-tubi, tak pernah sakalipun ia menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Ia sangat merasa akan kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga.

Keringat dingin masih terus mengucur dari pelipis Sakura. Sasuke membawa Sakura ke dalam kamarnya dan membaringkan Sakura ke tempat tidur.

Sakura merintih. "Sa.. Sasuke.. Hizz.." katanya menggenggam kemeja Sasuke erat.

Sasuke bingung dengan apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan.

"Sakura! Dimana obatmu?" tanya Sasuke sambil melayangkan pandang ke seluruh isi kamar mencari sejenis benda yang dimaksud.

Sakura tak menjawab. Ia terus mendesis dan meringis kesakitan. Peluhnya membasahi muka dan lehernya. Sasuke makin kalut. Ia berusaha mencari-cari obat di lemari Sakura, kemudian ruang tengah rumah Sakura, lalu almari yang sekiranya ada obat Sakura atau paling tidak ada kotak P3K. Namun Sasuke tak menjumpai satupun benda seperti itu.

"Sa.. Sasuke.." rintih Sakura dari dalam kamar. Sasuke yang semula mengotak-atik almari berbalik berlari kembali ke kamar dan mendekati Sakura dengan bersimpuh.

"Ya, Sakura," belainya ke rambut Sakura.

"Hizz... Tet..ap.. Hizz... Disini.." katanya berusaha mengucap kata-kata.

"Baik, aku disini.." hibur Sasuke mengusap-usap poni Sakura yang basah oleh keringat dingin Sakura. Walaupun terlihat tenang, namun sebenarnya mata onyx itu berpendar mencari sesuatu yang bisa membuat keadaan Sakura normal kembali. Ia lirik sana-sini mencari obat.

Namun tetap nihil.

..____________________________________________________________________..

Daun gingko masih setia menggugurkan daunnya walau tiada seorang pun yang meminta. Rasa resah masih bersarang di benak mereka yang masih menanti seseorang..

_Haru biru menyelimuti kalbu. _

_Tiada teman untuk diriku. _

_Walau badai menghadang, tiada yang akan melindungiku. _

_Musim dingin serasa makin dingin tanpa kehadiranmu. _

_Tak rindukah kau padaku? _

_Gaara.. Pulanglah.. _

_Pulang.. _

_Apa kau mau aku berpindah hati pada yang lain? Apa memang itu maumu? _

_Tiada kabar tentengmu. _

_Aku khawatir._

_Apaka__h sama yang kau rasakan?_

.

Tulis Naruto di sebuah lembar terakhir dalam diarynya.

"Mungkinkah diary ini berakhir begitu juga dengan akhir kisah cinta ku dengan Gaara?" hatinya kecewa berat.

"Kuharap tidak." Naruto menutup sampul buku tempatnya mengucap peluh dan sendu dalam bentuk goresan-goresan tinta setiap hari yang membekas dihatinya itu.

Bukan setiap hari ia menulis disana. Hanya sekedar hari yang menurutnya penting saja.

Berdiri dari kursi meja belajar dan menata sedikit rambut pirang yang mencuat dari kuncir menjadi pilihannya setelah menyimpan baik-baik diary ke almari pribadinya. Ia bergegas mengambil mantel dan tidak cukup lama ia telah keluar rumah tanpa membawa Kyuubi besertanya. Ia tahu, bahwa sekarang ini Kyuubi pasti sedang tidur manis di ranjangnya.

Tentu saja itu semua tertebak oleh Naruto tanpa melihat keadaan Kyuubi. Karena baru saja, anjing besar itu melahap makan siangnya yang tersedia kecukupan bagi seekor anjing. Kelebihan malahan. Kyuubi memang anjing yang manja.

Lagi pula juga ini musim dingin. Anjing itu binatang berdarah panas. Pasti sedikit sulit mengajaknya untuk sekedar jalan-jalan keluar rumah.

"Huff.." desah Naruto sembari melangkahkan kaki ke daun-daun gingo kering siang itu. Berjalan-jalan sebentar sekedar melupakan sejenak kegelisahan di hati tentang Gaara yang tak kunjung pulang, menjadi pilihannya sehari-hari daripada hanya sekedar berdiam diri di rumah dan tak melakukan apa-apa.

Namun tujuannya kali ini berbeda dari biasanya. Ia tak ingin sekedar berjalan-jalan di samping rumah. Ia ingin suasana bebas di pusat kota.

Maka dari itulah di kantongnya telah bertengger sejumlah uang sebagai persiapan jikalau ada suatu benda yang ingin dibelinya disana. Walaupun ia sendiri tahu. Tidak ada yang ia inginkan didunia ini melebihi keinginannya selain untuk bersua dengan kekasihnya tercinta, Sabaku no Gaara.

"Jika ada yang menjual Gaara disana, pasti aku akan membelinya.." riuh Naruto rendah sambil tersenyum di sepanjang jalan.

Semoga Naruto tidak terlalu depresi hingga membuatnya gila.

.._________________________________________________________________________..

.

Begitu sampai di kota, asap jagung langsung tercium dari sebuah toko makanan ringan.

Bukan Naruto Uzumaki namanya kalu tidak tertarik dengan makanan sejenis ini. Meskipun tak ada yang mengalahkan ramen buatan ibunya sendiri, sih. Disamping itu juga karena ia belum makan siang.

Naruto memilih memasuki resto tersebut.

Di dalamnya cukup banyak antrian yang harus dilalui untuk memesan sebuah jagung bakar. Naruto terdiam sebentar. Ia berpikir sedikit.

Tak sampai semenit, Naruto keluar dengan sebuah jagung berada di tangannya.

"Terima kasih, ya Pak..!" lambai Naruto kepada seorang pemuda yang berambut merah pekat. Persis seperti rambut Gaara.

"Jangan lupa, Nona..! Aku belum bapak-bapak!" teriak pemuda itu dari dalam resto.

"Hehehe.. Bapak itu baik sekali mau memberiku jagung bakar gratis. Padahal tadi hanya kugoda sikit, eh malah dianya kesenengan." Cengir Naruto sembari menjilat bumbu jagung bakar yang gurih.

"Eh, iya.. Kalu tak salah, nama bapak tadi itu siapa, ya..? Lupa aku.." Naruto mencoba mengingat percakapannya dengan orang tadi.

"Ah, sudahlah..!" Naruto melanjutkan misinya keliling kota tanpa memikirkannya lagi.

.

"Nona tadi inget kalau namaku Sasori tidak, ya..?" kata pemuda itu sembari tetap mengipas-ngipasi jagung bakar di depannya. Muncul kegelisahan dalam batin pemuda tersebut. "Manis.." wajah Sasori memerah.

.

.._______________________________________________________________________..

(**Mendung Tak Berarti Hujan-Dygta**)

_**Entah kenapa, aku sampai di tempat ini**__**.**_

Cerobong asap menandakan bahwa kotak besi besar itu akan berangkat dari jalurnya sekarang. Asap dengan bau tak sedap keluar dari dalam cerobong di gerbong paling depan.

Disini ramai. Berisik. Aku tak mengerti kenapa aku sampai di tempat ini. Apakah karena aku terlalu rindu padanya hingga perasaan itu membawa aku melangkah ke tempat ini?

_Masa lalu hitam didalam hidupku dapatkah kujadikan putih.. _

_Kegagalan cintaku juga keyakinan tergoyah oleh keadaaan._.

Ingatan Naruto lagi-lagi ke orang yang sama. Orang yang masih ada di ujung dunia sebelah sana.

Naruto kemudian melihat sebuah bangku kosong yang terletak di pinggir rel. Ia segera mendekat dan mendudukinya.

_Miskin jiwa dan ragaku bagai hidup di padang yang tandus.. _

_Begitu beratnya beban yang ada di dalam hidupku._.

Beberapa perwira, err mungkin lebih tepatnya personil di bawah perwira terlihat berjaga-jaga di sepanjang lalu lintas umum tersebut. Sebagai warga negara yang mengerti akan situasi dan kondisi negaranya saat ini, Naruto maklum dengan semuanya. Termasuk dengan kepergian Gaara yang hingga saat ini tak jelas kabarnya itu.

"Hah.. " polet Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi panjang itu. Merebahkan sejenak otot-ototnya yang mulai menegang karena mengelilingi kota dengan tujuan yang tak jelas.

_Bila kau percaya bahwa hari-hari selalu berganti.._

_Takkan selamanya awan-awan hitam menghantui hidupmu._.

**Toott Too****tt..**.

Sebuah kereta datang dari arah barat. Naruto menoleh ke arah mesin uap tersebut. Tanpa disangka, kereta itu berhenti tepat didepannya. Setelah benar-benar berhenti dan mengeluarkan asap kecil, pintu gerbong terbuka di semua celah. Naruto hanya mengamati orang-orang yang keluar dari dalamnya.

Tak sedikit pemuda berpakaian seragam turun dari kereta dengan membawa tas punggung yang besar melirik dan tersenyum pada Naruto. Naruto hanya cengok sebentar sebelum akhirnya membalas senyuman mereka. "Apa aku terlalu manis, ya? Hahaha.." ejek Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau memang manis, Naruto.." suara yang familiar terdengar di sebelah Naruto. Tepatnya dari arah jam lima.

_Mendung tak berarti hujan, yakinlah itu suatu cobaan.._

_Masih ada waktu dan kesempatan tuk meraih cinta._.

Naruto mendongak dan melayangkan pandangan pada orang itu. Mata biru saphir yang kalem dan kelu, segera merembeskan beberapa sentimeter kubik air jernih keluar dari pelupuk mata.

"G.." Naruto tak tahan mengucapkan sebuah nama.

"Ya.. Ini aku.." Pemuda tersebut menjatuhkan tasnya tanpa perasaan dan membuka lebar dadanya untuk Naruto. Merentangkan tangan walaupun matanya sudah perih karena juga meluberkan sejumlah cairan bening seperti Naruto.

"Ga.." Naruto berdiri perlahan. Tak percaya dengan sosok yang baru saja muncul di depannya.

"Gaara..!" Naruto dengan cepat berlari dan merengkuh Gaara seerat-eratnya pelukan. Gaara menyambut dengan suka cita yang sama seperti Narito rasakan.

"A.. Aku kangeenn...!" teriak Naruto saat itu juga. Ia tak peduli menjadi perhatian seluruh penghuni stasiun. Yang ia pedulikan saat ini hanya berada dalam dekapan Gaara. Ia tak mau lepas. Tak mau pisah. Tak mau sendiri. Tak mau rasakan sepi lagi.

_**Tak mau..**_

_**Aku tak mau lagi..**_

_**Tak mau.**_.

_Aku ingin mencari ketenangan diri.. _

_Agar hidup ini bukanlah sekedar mimpi_..

Mereka berpelukan dalam pedih. Meluluhkan beberapa perasaan yang mengganjal. Meleburkan semua nafas dalam setiap ukiran nama sang kekasih. Beradu rindu dalam satu tubuh antara dua jiwa. Bagamana mungkin tidak merona dalam isakan bahagia di pelangi yang bernama cinta.

_Aku ingin, kau tahu isi hatiku.. _

_Cintaku padamu, kasihku putih tak ternoda.. untuk dirimu._.

Naruto mempererat pelukannya. Ia telah menemukan yang dicarinya selama ini. Seseorang yang berambut merah bata, berseragam maroon, berkulit putih pucat, berwajah emo, berhati dingin namun lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Gaara.." rintih Naruto dalam dada Gaara.

"Tenang.. Aku sudah disini.." Gaara membiarkan kemejanya basah oleh air mata Naruto. Yang terpenting adalah, mereka kini telah bersama kembali.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menungguku lebih lama lagi.." bisik Gaara di telinga Naruto.

Gaara melepaskan pelukan Naruto. Ia menangkap kedua pelipis kepala Naruto dan mencurahkan dahaganya dengan mengecup manis bibir Naruto berkali-kali yang merah basah. Naruto yang masih ringkih dengan perasaannya, memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata dan membiarkan Gaara melampiaskan kerinduannya.

Ciuman Gaara sungguh mengungkapkan betapa ia rindu pada Naruto. Naruto mengiba dengan semua itu. "Gaara.." bisik Naruto di tengah lengkupan bibir Gaara.

Gaara menghentikan ciumannya dan menatap Naruto perlahan. Dikecupnya sebentar bibir lagi dan kedua pipi Naruto. Tak lupa beserta dahinya juga. Melampiaskan rasa sayangnya terhadap gadis manis ini.

"Rambutmu tambah panjang," kata Gaara sembari membelai helai lembut rambut pirang Naruto yang selalu dikuncirnya dua buah. Gaara melepaskan perlahan kunciran Naruto dan membiarkan setiap helainya terurai bebas. Seperti perasaan bebas mereka dari rasa rindu. Gaara tersenyum melihat Naruto lebih cantik dengan penampilan itu. Naruto masih membiarkan Gaara memperlakukannya sesukanya.

"Ayo, kita pulang. Kau pasti capek, Gaara.." senyum Naruto pada Gaara.

Gaara tersenyum simpul. "Kau memang yang paling mengeti aku,"

Naruto mengangkat tas Gaara yang tergolek, berniat membawakannya. Namun, tiba-tiba tas itu direbut kembali oleh Gaara. Naruto heran.

"Tuan putri pangeran Gaara tidak boleh membawa yang berat-berat." Kata Gaara datar dengan merangkul pundak Naruto yang kecil. Itu semua ampuh membuat Naruto tersipu malu.

Gaara membimbing Naruto membawanya melangkah dalam masa depan yang akan dijalani bersama lagi. Tak ada kesendirian lagi. Tak ada yang merasa kesepian lagi. Tak akan pernah ada lagi.

.._________________________________________________________________________..

Sasuke menghentakkan kakinya gelisah di dudukan ruang tunggu. Seorang perawat wanita keluar dari sebuah ruang periksa sambil membimbing Sakura. Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya dan segera membantu perawat tersebut menopang tubuh Sakura.

"Bagaimana, Suster?" tanya Sasuke agak cemasan. Suster tersebut tersenyum lembut. "Tenang saja, Tuan. Istri tuan hanya mengalami kebocoran nafas sementara.". Sasuke lumayan tertegun dengan kata 'istri' yang terucap dari mulut si Suster. Namun ia tak ambil peduli.

"Dalam kasus ini seperti asma. Karena itulah sebaiknya Tuan menjaga nyonya agar beliau tidak terlalu capek sehingga terjadi kejadian yang serupa." lanjut Suster yang bertanda pengenal bernama Ino Yamanaka itu.

"Kalau begitu terimakasih banyak, Suster.." Sasuke sedikit menundukkan kepalanya yang segera dibalas dengan sikap yang sama oleh suster Ino. "Sama-sama, Tuan.."

Sasuke segera menggendong Sakura yang masih lemah pulang ke rumah Sakura. Untung saja kedai kesehatan ini tak begitu jauh dari rumah Sakura. Betapa beruntungnya mereka, sebelum gejala Sakura tambah meresahkan.

Di jalan, Sakura membuka matanya lesu. "Sasuke.." liriknya pada pemuda jabrik yang menggendongnya itu. Sasuke menengok ke belakang dengan senyuman keren. "Rileks saja, kau tak akan apa-apa, Sakura.."

Perasaan Sakura lebih tenang ketika mendengar kata-kata Sasuke tersebut. Ia kembali menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Sasuke dan melingkarkan tangannya ke leher pemuda itu. "Sasuke.. Aku cinta kau.."

"Aku tahu.." jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh pada Sakura.

Tanpa ia sadari sendiri, pelupuk matanya basah. Sasuke.

**To Be Continued****..**

..________________________________________________________________________..

A/N: Terimakasih untuk para reviewer yang masih setia mereview fict Kino. Untuk setiap komentar akan Kino tampung untuk Kino pikir ulang. Karena itulah, jalan ceria Autumn Maple ini walaupun sudah di target, namun liku-liku cinta mereka semua baik SasuSaku maupun GaafemNaru kemungkinan akan sedikit bermeiosis ria. Wkwkwk *ditabok*

Hm.. Di chapter ini kelihatannya ada yang agak ganjal, ya.. Tapi apa, ya..? Kino udah neliti dari atas ampe bawah nggak nemuin. Jikalau reader menemukannya, mohon beritahu Kino yang mana di review, ya? *Ngeles, padahal maunya direpiu doank. Wehehe *ditimpuk kadaver**

Note Kino: _**There is no reason for love. If you falling in love. Keep believing on your feels. And try to open your heart to all people around you. **_

_**Hidup itu indah, karena kau ada.**_

_**Hidup itu berarti karena kau menemani.**_

_**Dan jika itu terjadi, aku akan selalu setia untukmu..**_^^

REPIEW PLIZZ..


	10. Chapter 9 :Kissmark:

**AUTUMN MAPLE**

Desklaimer Tokoh: Masashi Kishimoto

Desklaimer cerita: Kinoshimizu Bie Uzumaki

Pairing: SasuSaku n GaaFEMNaru

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: T

A/N: Untuk setiap chappy di Autumn Maple, akan ada lagu-lagu backsound yang menyertainya. Diusahakan punya, ya,.. Karena menurut Kino, lagu-lagu ini asik dan ngena banget ama suasana chara yang ada pada saat kejadian.

**Enjoy it!**

.._..

**Chappy ****9**

.

"**Oahm..**" Naruto berkeliat dalam tidurnya. Mengucek mata menjadi kegiatan rutin setelah ia terduduk di ranjang kuningnya. Ia meletakkan kedua kakinya ke lantai dan melangkah pelan ke jendela. Tirai menggeser pelan bingkainya ke tepi. Matahari senantiasa memberikan sejumlah sinarnya untuk semua.

"Ohaiyou, dunia.." sapa Naruto pelan.

"Ohaiyou.." bisiknya lagi. Senyuman yang benar-benar hidup terlukis indah di wajah tan nan manis itu. Hatinya penuh bunga-bunga. Jiwanya dipenuhi kebahagiaan. Dan menurutmu, karena apa itu semua?

"Gaara.. I love you.." senyumnya tak mau menipis sedikit pun. Ia sangat.. sangat.. senang.

Naruto menyandarkan tangannya ke bingkai jendela. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Senyum genitnya belum lepas. "Apa aku ke rumah Gaara sekarang, ya..?" tiba-tiba muncul suatu pemikiran yang berdasarkan hatinya yang kian kangen dengan seseorang yang baru ditemuinya kemarin.

Naruto mencomot handuk yang terpampang di pintu dan segera membersihkan seluruh tubuhnya dengan air hangat. Musim gugur tahun ini adalah yang terhangat. Setidaknya itu menurut Naruto sendiri. Padahal orang-orang lain diluar sana menggigil tak karuan polahnya.

Naruto melepas pakaiannya perlahan tapi pasti. Tubuh nan mulus terlihat sedikit demi sedikit. Ia pun mengguyur badannya dengan air yang tak sedikit mengeluarkan uap.

"Hmh.." keluhnya nyaman.

Ada sedikit rasa perih di pangkal lehernya. Naruto mengusapnya pelan. Seulas senyum mengembang. Mukanya dipenuhi semburat merah yang menyeruap hingga ke ubun-ubun. Ia jadi ingat apa uang terjadi kemarin.

_Flash back_

"_Gaara.." rintih Naruto dalam dada Gaara._

"_Tenang.. Aku sudah disini.." Gaara membiarkan kemejanya basah oleh air mata Naruto. Yang terpenting adalah, mereka kini telah bersama kembali. _

"_Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menungguku lebih lama lagi.." bisik Gaara di telinga Naruto._

_Gaara melepaskan pelukan Naruto. Ia menangkap kedua pelipis kepala Naruto dan mencurahkan dahaganya dengan mengecup manis bibir Naruto berkali-kali yang merah basah. Naruto yang masih ringkih dengan perasaannya, memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata dan membiarkan Gaara melampiaskan kerinduannya._

_Ciuman Gaara sungguh mengungkapkan betapa ia rindu pada Naruto. Naruto mengiba dengan semua itu. "Gaara.." bisik Naruto di tengah lengkupan bibir Gaara. _

_Gaara menghentikan ciumannya dan menatap Naruto perlahan. Dikecupnya sebentar bibir lagi dan kedua pipi Naruto. Tak lupa beserta dahinya juga. Melampiaskan rasa sayangnya terhadap gadis manis ini._

"_Rambutmu tambah panjang," kata Gaara sembari membelai helai lembut rambut pirang Naruto yang selalu dikuncirnya dua buah. Gaara melepaskan perlahan kunciran Naruto dan membiarkan setiap helainya terurai bebas. Seperti perasaan bebas mereka dari rasa rindu. Gaara tersenyum melihat Naruto lebih cantik dengan penampilan itu. Naruto masih membiarkan Gaara memperlakukannya sesukanya._

"_Ayo, kita pulang. Kau pasti capek, Gaara.." senyum Naruto pada Gaara. _

_Gaara tersenyum simpul. "Kau memang yang paling mengerti aku,"_

_Naruto mengangkat tas Gaara yang tergolek, berniat membawakannya. Namun, tiba-tiba tas itu direbut kembali oleh Gaara. Naruto heran. _

"_Tuan putri pangeran Gaara tidak boleh membawa yang berat-berat." Kata Gaara datar dengan merangkul pundak Naruto yang kecil. Itu semua ampuh membuat Naruto tersipu malu._

_Gaara membimbing Naruto membawanya melangkah meninggalkan tempat yang penuh dengan asap dari cerobong kereta uap._

_Di tengah jalan, tiba-tiba Gaara menghentikan langkahnya. Dan Naruto yang sedari tadi menjinjing lengan Gaara melalui pundaknya, ikut berhenti. "Ada apa Gaara?" tanya Naruto. Namun tak satu kata terlontar dari Gaara. Naruto tak cukup bodoh untuk tidak melihat kemana arah pandangan Gaara menuju. 'Ternyata ke resto yang tadi' batin Naruto._

"_Kamu lapar, yah..?" Tanya Naruto dengan manja pada Gaara. Gaara dengan cepat melayangkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Kata siapa?" tanyanya balik sambil menggeleng._

"_Ayo, kita lanjut pulang.." jejaknya membawa Naruto kembali ikut serta._

_Kruyuuuk~~_

_Gaara sweatdrop__. Naruto meringis geli mendengar perut Gaara yang sedang menyanyi keroncong. "Ayo, kita mampir saja.." bujuk Naruto pelan pada Gaara._

_Dengan pura-pura tidak mendengar kata-kata Naruto Gaara dengan tetap mempertahankan muka stoic meneruskan langkah kaki. _

"_Eh? Nggak mampir ke resto itu dulu?" tanya Naruto bingung. Gaara masih tak menjawab. _

_Setelah manyun sesaat, akhirnya Naruto menyadari yang Gaara inginkan. Yaitu masakannya yang sudah lama tak diicip Gaara lagi. Naruto tersenyum dengan mendekatkan dirinya ke Gaara sembari memeluk sedikit pinggang Gaara._

'_Akan kubuatkan makanan kesukaanmu, Gaara..' batin Naruto sumringah._

_.._.._

"_Gimana?" tanya Naruto sambil mengambili piring kotor yang beberapa menit lalu tersaji masakannya yang telah dilahap habis oleh pemuda di depannya itu. _

"_Sankyuu, Naruto.. Masakanmu tambah enak.." puji Gaara pelan tapi memakna dalam._

_Naruto merona. "Douite.. Sankyuu Gaara.." Naruto menghindari Gaara melihat wajahnya yang sedang memerah matang dengan mencuci piring yang berpunggungan dengan meja makan. Hari ini bibi yang selalu bersih-bersih rumah Naruto sedang cuti. Tentu saja Konohamaru pun ikut ibunya, si bibi. Sedangkan ibu Naruto, Kushina menemani sang ayahanda ke acara pertemuan para tetinggi Konoha. Sehingga kali ini, hanya Narutp dan Gaara yang ada di rumah. Kyuubi masih mendengkur di kandangnya._

_Gaara mengambil inisiatif berdiri dan mendekati Naruto. Ia memeluk Naruto dari belakang dan membantu Naruto membilas piring yang sudah dibasuh sabun cuci. Naruto menyadari kalau detak jantungnya menguat dan otot-ototnya melemah begitu Gaara memegang tangannya yang terbalut air sabun._

_Gaara membawa tangan Naruto ke air keran dan membasuhnya hingga bersih. Sejurus kemudian, badan Naruto telah di balikkan oleh Gaara. Mereka bertatapan jarak dekat. _

_Diam adalah satu-satunya pilihan yang bisa diambil Naruto saat itu. Ia pasrah. Dengan intonasi nodus dari dada kiri yang makin mencepat, ia merasakan gas karbon dioksida yang terhembus Gaara banyak terhirup olehnya. Sedikit sesak._

"_Gaara.." Naruto mendorong pelan dada Gaara agar menjauh beberapa jarak dari dirinya dengan mata terpejam. Gaara tersenyum sungging._

_Tanpa aba-aba, ia mengecup dan melumat pangkal kepala Naruto. Naruto nampaknya agak tersentak dengan sikap Gaara yang membuas. Bukan Gaara yang biasanya. Tetapi Naruto bersikap tenang menghadapinya dan membiarkan Gaara._

"_Ahh.." Naruto merasa perih di lehernya yang dikecup Gaara. "Gaa.. Gaara.. Sakit.." rintih Naruto pelan. _

_Gaara membuka matanya yang sedari tadi menutup dan melepaskan kegiatannya. Ia menangkap wajah Naruto yang kesakitan, namun mimik tersipu juga tercampur jadi satu di dalamnya. __Rona merahnya yang lembut terlihat jelas._

_Gaara tersenyum. "Sakit, ya.. Gomen.." katanya halus._

_Naruto memberanikan diri membuka mata dan menatap langsung warna hijau emerald Gaara. Ia meringis malu. "Ti.. tidak apa.."_

_Flash back END._

Wajah Naruto memerah pekat. Ia tersipu dan malu mengingat kejadian kemarin itu. Ia melihat ke kaca besar yang terpampang di dinding kamar mandinya. Fokusnya ada pada leher yang masih terasa sedikit perih.

Mata sapphire itu membulat lebar. "Membekas..." Naruto mengucek tanda yang dibuat oleh si stoic di lehernya. Tak bisa hilang.

"Bagaimana ini? Kenapa tak bisa hilang..?" Naruto panik-panik ceria.

Dasar Naruto.

.._..

"_Ki.. Kissmark_?" tanya pemuda itu gelagapan.

"Iya.. Kenapa? Kau tak mau menandaiku?" tanya balik Sakura.

Pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu berfikir sebentar. "Kau mau?" tawarnya pada gadis berambut pink.

Gadis itu tersenyum cantik. "Tentu.. Mengapa tidak? Itu tanda bahwa aku sudah milik seseorang, kan?"

"Apa itu tak terlalu berlebihan heh?" Sasuke agak menghindar.

Sakura terdiam. Kemudian menyunggingkan senyum tidak enak. "Maaf.. Aku terlalu berambisi..". Diam adalah jalan yang diambil Sakura dengan kekecewaannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke agak menunjukkan wajah semu. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin aku memberikan _kissmark_ padamu?" tanya Sasuke lembut. Ia tak tega melihat wajah Sakura yang menunjukkan rasa kecewanya.

Sakura nyengir. "Aku terbawa suasana waktu baca artikel di majalah yang sedang besar-basaran memberitakan masalah antara Suna dan Konoha. Disana tertulis, seorang gadis tak akan diganggu lelaki berandalan jika dia mempunyai _kissmark_ dari kekasihnya." Sakura tersenyum kecut dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Sasuke mengangguk tanda mengerti. Ia melirik Sakura yang tengah melihatnya penuh harap. Ia mendengus kecil.

"Belum saatnya." Ucap Sasuke singkat dengan sedikit penekanan.

Nampak sekali mimik Sakura yang berubah muram seketika setelah mendengar dua kata dari Sasuke tersebut. "Oh, ya sudah.." jawab Sakura dingin.

Sasuke mengambil teh cangkir yang berada di meja antara kursinya dengan kursi Sakura. "Ayo _cek up_ ke dokter." Katanya kemudian setelah meneguk teh yang masih tersisa separuh pada cangkir.

Sakura mengernyit. "Memang siapa yang sakit?"

Sasuke menampangkan wajah _stoic_ datar beserta _deathglare_ yang membuat Sakura agak pundung.

"Iya, iya! Aku tahu. Tak usah menunjukkan jutekmu terlalu berlebihan!" komentar Sakura dengan berpaling kesal menghindar dari penglihatan Sasuke.

"Hn. Cepat ganti baju."

.._..

"Bagus. Perkembanganmu makin baik." Sasuke membuka lembar antar lembar yang di perolehnya dari rumah sakit di Konoha Pusat.

"Tentu saja. Aku 'kan makan teratur! Jangan khawatir, kejadian seperti kemarin tak akan terjadi lagi, kok." Ucap Sakura yang berjalan berdampingan dengannya. Mereka dalam perjalanan kembali ke rumah.

Sasuke melihat Saukra dari tepi matanya yang kelam. Kemudian di tutupnya lagi lembaran laporan kesehatan Sakura dan digulungnya.

Tanpa memberi peringatan, Sasuke menarik Sakura menuju ke arah jam 10 dengan cepat. "Eh!" Sakura agak terpanting saat tangan Sasuke yang kuat menekankan sejumlah gaya yang membuatnya berpaling arah.

"Ma.. Mau kemana?" tanya Sakura memandang kepala Sasuke dari belakang. Namun setelah menunggu beberapa saat, tidak ada satu kata pun terucap. Sakura memilih diam dan menurut saja kemana Sasuke membawanya tanpa banyak tanya lagi.

_Yang terpenting dari semuanya adalah__.. _

_Aku bersamamu_

_Dan kau disisiku_

_Selamanya._.

**Kinoshimizu Bie Uzumaki**

.._..

"Wuaaahhh..." komentar Sakura dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke sembari melihat pemandangan yang sama dengan Sakura.

Angin yang berhembus, menjatuhkan beberapa ranting kecil maple merah yang indah. Merontokkan sejumlah daun yang salah satunya menepuk pelan dahi Sakura. Dengan masih mengembangkan senyum kekagumannya, Sakura mengambil daun tersebut -yang ukurannya sedikit kecil dari yang normal- dan menuipnya kuat-kuat. Alhasil daun merah itu berputar melingkar di atas kepalanya dan pergi dari Sakura.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan hutan sebagus ini?" Senyum yang tak kunjung minimalis dari Sakura. Sasuke hanya menyimpulkan jawaban dengan memejamkan matanya dan mendongak ke atas. Menghirup bau maple yang sangat disukainya.

Sasuke adalah seorang pemuda, yang menyukai warna biru dan hitam.. Tapi siapa dapat menyangka, jika ia juga suka dengan warna merah -semu pink- dan juga dengan bau sedikit manis bercampur sedikit asam. Seperti daun maple, tomat, dan..

Sasuke melirik seorang gadis yang asyik menengadahkan kepala dan melebarkan tangannya untuk menikmati hujan maple merah sambil sedikit bernyanyi dan menari berputar searah jarum jam. "Sangat indah.." pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul melihat Sakura yang senang ia ajak ke tempat indah ini. Ketika Sasuke merasakan kepiawaian Tuhan yang menciptakan segalal sesuatunya yang sungguh mempesona indra mata itu, tiba-tiba rambut pink Sakura lebih memanjang dan berkuncir dua serta berubah warna menjadi kuning pirang dalam sekejap. Tubuhnya lebih melangsing lagi. Piawainya yang anggun berubah menjadi manis beradu chubby. Tiga garis muncul di pipinya. Jas merah panjangnya bermetamorfosis menjadi gaun putih yang sedikit bergaris kuning.

Sesosok yang bukan Sakura itu mengagetkan Sasuke. "Na.. Naruto..." bisik Sasuke pelan. "Bagaimana mungkin Sakura berubah jadi Naruto? Apa hanya halusinasiku?" pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke mengucek matanya dengan jempol dan jari tengah tangan kanannya. Kemudian dilihatnya sosok Naruto tadi. Namun, bukanlah Naruto yang terlihat. Melainkan Sakura yang asyik sendiri dengan kekagumannya pada pohon-pohon maple sambil terus menari berputar. Rambut pinknya lihai terhempas angin dingin siang itu. Anggun sekali.

Bimbang. Resah. Gelisah.

Sasuke mendekati salah satu pohon dan duduk bersandar di bawahnya, tempat daun-daun merah bertumpuk menebal. Ada sejumlah udara yang membuat poni panjangnya melambai ke arah Sakura. Sasuke memandang Sakura. Namun pikirannya tertuju pada Naruto. Selalu pada gadis pirang itu.

_Kenapa selalu dia?_

Satu bulir keringat dingin membuncah dari temporalis Sasuke menuju ke dagu. Hatinya bimbang. Pikirannya kacau. Emosinya melabil bila ingat gadis itu. Sasuke terdiam dalam keresahannya sendiri. Ia kemudian menyusupkan tangan kanannya ke saku mantel biru yang dikenakannya. Menyembullah sebuah kain merah yang jika dilihat seluruhnya, kain itu berbentuk persegi. Halus dan hangat. Seperti iris mata saphirre birunya. Bagai langit ceria di musim panas.

"Sasuke.." panggil Sakura pelan dengan memegang sebelah pundak Sasuke dari belakang sambil sedikit membungkuk. Sasuke terkoyak. Buru-buru dimasukkannya sapu tangan merah itu ke tempatnya semula.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Sasuke tanpa mengindahkan jantungnya yang berdetak dengan amplitudo dan frekuensi yang menggila.

"Kenapa murung?" tanya balik Sakura.

Sasuke menarik kuat lengan Sakura yang tadinya menyentuh pundaknya kini ke dalam pelukan. Saat ini dua dada merapat tanpa jarak semikron pun. Sepasang mata emerald melebar. "Sa.. Sasuke.." bisik Sakura gugup.

Sasuke membenamkan mukanya ke tengkuk Sakura. Dengan segenap perasaanya yang kacau karena bayangan orang kedua yang ada di dalam dihatinya, Sasuke berusaha menguatkan cintanya pada Sakura. Mencoba menyingkirkan bayangan gadis manis chubby pirang yang tak diundang merasuk dalam jiwanya. Hanya itu yang dapat mencegahnya untuk tidak berpaling pada gadis lain terkecuali Sakura. Mengusik nestapa dalam panggilan cinta.

"Aku cinta kamu, Sakura.." bisik Sasuke lembut dengan bibir yang menyentuh telinga Sakura. Matanya terpejam. Mengartikan bahwa yang dikatakannya ini, bukanlah sekedar kata-kata kosong belaka.

Jantung Sakura meleleh. Matanya iba dan kalem merasakan gedup dada Sasuke yang juga dapat ia rasakan dengan tubuh mungilnya. Otak dan hati memerintahkannya secara langsung untuk segera mengambil tindakan tepat pada Sasuke. Ia pun melingkarkan tanganya dan meremas pelan matel belakang Sasuke. "Aku juga cinta padamu, Sasuke.. Sangat.." bisik Sakura sebelum membenamkan bibirnya pada mantel Sasuke yang hangat. Seakan jiwa mereka bersatu. Tak terpisahkan.

Sasuke menutup mata, senyum kecilnya memancarkan kelegaan yang luar biasa. "Sankyuu..". Dalam sela-sela bulu matanya terselip cairan bening bersinar terpantul sinar matahari yang membuat matanya agak perih.

Sakura tersenyum bahagia. "Douiteshimashite, Sasuke.. Aishiteru,"

Angin berhembus menerpa. Menjadi saksi dan menandatangani perjanjian lisan yang telah terucap disana.

_Aku selalu untukmu.._

_Kuharap kau pun begitu_

_Menemani seumur hidup_

_Dalam bingkai cinta dan sampul berkah Tuhan._.

Sasuke mengundurkan sedikit punggungnya, membuat pelukan yang longgar dengan Sakura, dan membuat kissmarknya pada jenjang anggun Sakura.

Sakura merasa bahagia. "

.._..

Seorang jendral bolak-balik Konoha-Suna dengan berbagai rombongan angkatan perangnya yang semakin lama semakin berkurang. Namun persediaan jumlah personil wajib militer jumlahnya makin bertambah. Ia membawa berbagai divisi bukan untuk perang, melainkan mengatur susunan angkatan militer di Konoha.

Perang sudah berakhir. Para kekasih sudah kembali ke pelukan dambaannya masing-masing.

Cuma pemuda berlambang jendral itu yang masih sibuk. Rambut panjang coklatnya sering kali memikat para gadis-gadis petugas kesehatan yang sedang berjaga. Tetapi bukan Neji Hyuuga namanya jika ia menanggapi serius godaan-godaan tengik yang dilancarkan gadis-gadis pemikat itu.

Hari ini, Neji pulang lagi setelah ia dipontang-panting oleh ayah Sakura yang sengaja memilihnya untuk menyelesaikan segala urusan antara Konoha dan Suna. Dan seperti biasa, Tenten selalu menyambutnya dengan hangat di rumah.

Tapi entah karena penat dengan tugasnya atau apa, kali ini wajah Neji tidak sekalem yang biasanya. Otot-otot disekitar matanya bermunculan. Tanda dari klan Hyuuga bahwa emosinya sekarang dalam keadaan 'kontraksi'.

Tenten hanya bisa menuangkan teh, dan memasakkan makanan kesukaan Neji di meja makan. Untunglah benda berbau sedap itu segera disentuh oleh Neji. Dan Kini Tenten sedang melahapnya bersama dengan Neji. Tak ada sedikitpun suara di antara mereka.

Sepi.

Hati tenten mulai beku karena tak sekalipun Neji meluangkan waktu untuknya akhir-akhir ini. Meskipun Tenten adalah gadis logis yang pengertian dan memahami sikon, tapi bukan berarti keinginannya untuk diperlakukan Neji sebagai kekasih memudar hanya karena itu. Tenten juga seorang gadis. Punya hati.

Tenten menghentikan sejenak makannya. "Neji.."

"Hm?" Dengung Neji tanpa menoleh ke orang yang mengajaknya bicara. Dengan itu, Tenten menundukkan kepalanya. Menutupi mimik wajahnya yang kecewa dengan sikap Neji.

Tenten kemudian tak meneruskan cakapnya. Ia diam. Tak ada gerakan darinya selama sekian detik.

"Shiniteruyo..*****"

***kangen**

Sebuah kata itu terucap langsung dari Tenten.

Ketukan sendok pada piring Neji berhenti secara otomatis. Ia memandang dengan tatapan kaget pada Tenten yang masih tertunduk. Itu adalah satu kata yang tajam dan langsung menusuk jantung hati Neji –yang juga merasakan hal yang sama-.

Tenten tak berkata apapun setelah mengucap satu buah kata tersebut.

Neji mengerti. Ia tersenyum. Setelah berdiri dari kursi, ia mendekati Tenten. Sambil berjongkok di samping kursi makan Tenten, Neji mengambil kedua tangan gadis bercepol dua tersebut dan mengecupnya bersamaan. Tatapan matanya sontak berkilat tajam penuh kesungguhan.

"**Aku akan melamarmu besok.**"

Satu detik

Dua detik

Lima detik

**Deng**!

Jam lonceng berdentang di rumah besar berlantai coklat itu.

Otot-otot Tenten menegang. "A.. apa?" Ia pikir pendengarannya akhir-akhir ini sering salah. Ia mencoba membuat Neji mengulang kata-katanya.

"Aku akan melamarmu besok." Ulang Neji dengan mengelus pipi Tenten pelan dengan tangan kanan sementara tangan kirinya masih memegang kedua tangan kekasihnya itu.

"Kita akan mengundang teman-teman kita di acara besok. Bagaimana?" Neji terus bicara tanpa memperhatikan Tenten yang pikirannya telah melayang kemana-mana karena lamaran yang mendadak darinya.

Tenten syok.

.._..

"Sasuke..!" Sakura lambai-lambai gembira dengan mengayun-ayunkan secarik kertas coklat bertali emas dari halaman ke pintu depan Sasuke.

Tak lupa gingko-gingko yang jatuh di depan rumah Sasuke menjadi korban sarukkannya.

"**Tok! Tok! Tok!**"

Bukannya mengetuk pintu, Sakura malah menyuarakan nada soprannya.

"Yaa!" suara alto menyahut dari dalam.

**Clek.. **

Pintu terbuka.

"Sasukee~" Sakura langsung menghinggap pada Sasuke sambil senyam-senyum gaje.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ada apa?" herannya.

"Tenten dan Neji akan menikah!" Sakura melonjak senang.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke tersenyum sewaktu Sakura menghadapkan mukanya yang super hepi padanya.

"Coba aku lihat,"

Sasuke menawarkan tangan dan undangan pun segera berpindah tangan.

"Tanggal 1-3 Juni, ya.."

"Benar! Katanya pestanya meriah! Tiga hari dua malam! Dan untuk kita teman-temannya, wajib ikut sepanjang acara! Katanya sudah disediakan kamar masing masing, lho!" Sakura makin mengembangkan tawanya saja.

"Gawat"

Satu kata tanpa intonasi dari Sasuke yang berhasil membuat kegembiraan Sakura menciut dalam sekejap.

"Ke.. Kenapa, Sasuke?" Sakura menaruh perhatian,

"Hari itu, 1 Juni aku ada janji _double date_ dengan teman seperjuanganku."

**.**

**~*~ To Be Continued.. ~*~**

.._..

**A/N**: Gomen, temen-temen.. Apdetnya lama, yah? ^^"a

Ah, tapi gak papa.. walaupun begitu tapi masih tetep diapdet, kan? Wekekekek XDD

*disambit duren montong*

*tepar*

**Balesan Ripiu**: (Gomen, di chap 8 kemarin nggk ada part ini karena Kino terburu-buru DX *bungkuk2*)

**~*~ ****Micon ~*~**

SakuraChan nggak akan apa-apa, kok, Micon..^^ Hmm... SakuraChan koit? O.o *muncul ide bagus* *dipasung di tiang bendera* weheehe.. Sankyuu udah menyempatkan repiu, MiChan.. ;D

Ditunggu repiunya lagi yah.. ^^

~***~ Kuroneko Hime-Un ~***~

Emang bener nggak akan ada yang ngira Saso bapak-bapak. Tapi yang namanya Naruto, semua bisa terjadi, kan? Jgjgjgjg *ditebas katana* Sankyuu udah repiu, yh.. ^^

Ditunggu repinya lagi.. ^^V

~***~ Naru-mania ~***~

Ni udah apdet, di baca, ya.. hhe.. *Ya udah dibaca, lah.. Namanya juga udah sampek bawah sini. Masa' belum dibaca? Kino Dobe :P* wehehe Sankyuu udah repiu yah Naru.. ^^

Ditunggu repiunya lagi.. ^^

~***~ Uchiha Cesa ~***~

Hoi hoyyu, CesaChan.. :D *sapaan macam apa ini Kino?* wehehe..

Iya, tuh cengok, dia (Sasu).. wkwkwk

Gaara: "Tentu.. Aku dengan Naruto bertemu lagi. Kau jelous, ya? *smirk* Kau kan pernah kucium.."

Cesa: Enggak. Sayang kamu kan cuma buat Naru, :3

Gaara: Memang jika Naru kutinggal, kau mau denganku?

Sankyuu repiunya, CesaChan.. ^^

Ditunggu repiunya lagi.. ^^

~***~ Black Magician Kasumi-chan ~***~

Hayyah.. untung aja di chap 8 Ai datang merepiu.. Sasusaku akan semakin mengental seiring masalah kian menerpa.. wekekek –bahasanya..- Sankyuu dah sempetin repiu..^^

Ditunggu repiunya lagi.. ^^

~***~ So-Chand 'Luph pLend' ~***~

Ah, gpp.. Yang nangis itu Sasuke.. soalnya dia lagi tertarik ke lain hati di saat Sakura tergolek lemah kayak gitu.. T^T Sankyuu buat repinya.. ^^

Ditunggu repiunya lagi.. ^^

~***~ sabakuzumakiuchiha ~***~

Wakakakak.. Gaara udah ngempet pingin boker, sih.. XD *dijitak Gaara*. Gaara said, "Dobe! Bukan boker! Tapi kangen! Dasar." Go.. Gomen, Gaarakun.. *sujud2* Gaara, "Hmm.. bagus, bagus..=="

Haha.. Ocey, saran anda akan kami tampung untuk persediaan ide-ide kedepannya.. ^^

*nepuk jidat* *ditepuk lagi sama Ino* Be.. Bener juga! Itu dia! O.o Sankyuu banget, yah sabakuzumakiuchiha.. XDD *bungkuk2* Hai! Entar Kino perbaiki ulang chap 8nya.. ^^ *peyuk2 sabakuzumakiuchiha* hehe Sankyuu juga buat repiunya.. ^^

Ditunggu repiunya lagi.. ^o^

~***~ SimpleSaja ~***~

Wah, okey, Kino dah apdet, nih.. repiu, ya.. *smile* Sanyuu udah sempetin repiu di chap sebelumnya, yh.. ^^

Ditunggu repiunya lagi.. ^^

~***~ MissUchiwa ~***~

Iya, semuanya berharap SasuSaku tetap bersatu, kok.. Tapi, kita nggak akan tau apa yang ada didepan kita selanjutnya, kan? ;D wehehe *smirk* *dijitak* Sankyuu udah sempet repiu, yah.. ^^b

Ditunggu repiunya lagi.. ^^b

~***~ pick-a-doo ~***~

Ocey.. Kino udah apdet, nih.. Gomen kelamaan, yah.. *bungkuk2* Sankyuu udah repiu, Picky..^^

Ditunggu repiunya lagi.. ^^

.

Note Kino:

**Cinta sebenarnya tidak buta. Cinta adalah sesuatu yang murni, luhur dan diperlukan. ****Yang buta adalah bila cinta itu menguasai dirimu tanpa suatu pertimbangan.**

**Cinta sering kali akan lari bila kita mencari, tetapi cinta jua seringkali dibiarkan pergi bila ia menghampiri. Maka, hargailah cinta yang telah tersedia untukmu. **

**Bersyukurlah..**

**Cinta tidak selalu bersama jodoh**

**Tapi jodoh selalu bersama cinta..**

REVIEW PLEASE?


	11. Chapter 10 :See:

"Sasukee~" Sakura langsung menghinggap pada Sasuke sambil senyam-senyum gaje.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ada apa?" herannya.

"Tenten dan Neji akan menikah!" Sakura melonjak senang.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke tersenyum sewaktu Sakura menghadapkan mukanya yang super hepi padanya.

"Coba aku lihat,"

Sasuke menawarkan tangan dan undangan pun segera berpindah tangan.

"Tanggal 1-3 Juni, ya.."

"Benar! Katanya pestanya meriah! Tiga hari dua malam! Dan untuk kita teman-temannya, wajib ikut sepanjang acara! Katanya sudah disediakan kamar masing masing, lho!" Sakura makin mengembangkan tawanya saja.

"Gawat"

Satu kata tanpa intonasi dari Sasuke yang berhasil membuat kegembiraan Sakura menciut dalam sekejap.

"Ke.. Kenapa, Sasuke?" Sakura menaruh perhatian,

"Hari itu, 1 Juni aku ada janji _double date_ dengan teman seperjuanganku."

.._..

**.****AUTUMN.. ..MAPLE.**

**.****Desklaimer Tokoh:.. ..Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.****Desklaimer cerita: Kinoshimizu Bie Uzumaki.**

**.****Pairing: SasuSaku n GaaFEMNaru.**

**.****Genre: Romance/Drama.**

**.****Rating: T.**

**.Gaje.**

**A/N**: Untuk chappy di Autumn Maple, terkadang ada lagu-lagu backsound yang menyertainya. Diusahakan punya, ya,.. Karena menurut Kino, lagu-lagu ini asik dan ngena banget ama suasana chara yang ada pada saat kejadian.

**Enjoy it!**

.._..

**Chappy ****10**

"D-_Double date_?"

"Dengan siapa?" Sakura menyelidik muka Sasuke. Ia melonggarkan pelukannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus. "Dia teman lamaku, Sabaku no Gaara." Jelas Sasuke.

"Sejak kapan kau buat janji dengannya?" Sakura cemberut. "Kenapa kau tak memberitahu aku, Sas?" Sakura membalikkan punggungnya membelakangi Sasuke setelah melepas pelukannya. Bersikap marah seolah baru saja ia dibohongi. Padahal tidak.

Sasuke menutup buku undangan yang tersampul dua nama Neji-Tenten. Alih-alih ia bertengger menopangkan badan atasnya pada siku-siku lengan bawahnya sendiri di pagar kecil yang lebih mirip disebut sebagai balkon rumah, di samping Sakura. Rumah Sasuke memang satu meter di atas tanah dengan sejumlah beton sebagai alasnya. Bukan untuk apa-apa. Hanya saja, klan Uchiha memang mempunyai berbagai budaya yang unik. Ini hanya termasuk salah satunya.

Mereka sama-sama menatap pucuk pohon gingko yang menguncup dari bawah ke atas. Tempat berkumpulnya unsur-unsur apikal berada. Membawa kambium dari batang pokok menjadi semakin menjulang ke langit beserta seluruh ranting-rantingnya.

"Gomen.." kata Sasuke datar. Sakura mendengus. Ia melirik Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya dengan ekor mata.

"Ya sudahlah.." ucap Sakura akhirnya. Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya dan mengembangkan sejumlah senyuman Uchiha yang tidak bisa dihitung oleh nilai nominal.

"Sankyuu.." ucapnya lembut.

"Hn." kata Sakura datar. Nampaknya wajah kesal masih saja membingkai rupa ayu yang melekat sejak lahir itu.

"Jangan meniru kata-kataku, Hana.."

Sakura menoleh. "Ha-Hana?" Ia memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti.

Sasuke menyimpulkan cengiran andalannya yang tak sedikit memicu emosi anak laki-laki lain itu. Cengiran menyebalkan.

"Sakura.." Sasuke menunjukkan jari telunjuk kanannya pada Sakura. "itu Hana, 'kan?" telunjuk kirinya diangkat dan digabungkannya dengan telunjuk kanan yang tadi.

"Ohh.." Sakura meng-oh-kan beberapa kata yang keluar dari penjelasan Sasuke. "Maksudmu Sakura itu termasuk Hana*?"

***Hana=Bunga**

"Hn."

"Ya, baiklah.. Panggil saja aku sesukamu, Uchiwa." Balas Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Hn. Aku memang Uchiwa, Hana.." tampangnya datar.

Lama-lama Sakura tak tahan juga untuk tersenyum. "Sasuke-Sasuke.. Dasar!" batinnya geli. Sedikit gatal untuk memeluk kekasihnya yang menggemaskan ini. Namun, gengsi masih tetap kokoh menjadi pedoman hidupnya yang nomor satu.

"Jadi, ya.. Tidak jadi meluk, deh.." batin Sakura sembari berkedip dan memeletkan lidahnya sendiri.

.._..

**Beberapa hari setelahnya****..**

"Naruto! Naruto!"

"Ya ayah..!" Naruto tergopoh-gopoh turun dari tangga. "Ada apa?" tanyanya setelah duduk manis di kursi makan yang terletak tepat didepan kursi ayahnya.

"Besok, ayah akan pergi lagi selama tiga hari bersama ibumu. Ayah mohon kau datang ke tempat ini menggantikan ayah.. " Minato menggeserkan secarik undangan berwarna coklat elegan dengan pita emas yang rapi mengikatnya ke arah Naruto.

Naruto yang masih penasaran lansung saja membuka talinya dan membaca isi dari surat yang bersampul dua nama keluarga. Hyuuga Neji-Tenten

"Undangan pernikahan?" Naruto masih tak mengerti.

"Kau menggantikan ayah yang masih ada urusan dinas yang tak bisa ditinggal. Ayah mohon pengertianmu." Minato menampakkan wajah lembutnya dengan senyum memaksa.

Dengan loading yang agak lama, akhirnya RAM Naruto menangkap maksud dari sang ayah. "Tentu saja ayah!" cengirnya lebar bersemangat sambil mengangkat jempol andalannya.

"Hm.. Sankyuu." Minato tahu anak gadisnya akan bersedia. Dia memang anak yang baik. Dalam hati yang paling dalam, Minato bersyukur dengan adanya kesudahan peperangan antara Konoha dan Suna. Dalam konteks kali ini bukanlah sebagai jendral yang mengusahakan kemenangan dalam perang, namun sebagai ayah yang cemas akan mental anaknya yang kian _down _karena ditinggal bertugas oleh si cowok stoic. Naruto dapat kembali ceria seperti ini karena calon menantunya –Gaara- sudah pulang dari misinya yang lalu.

Minato menatap Naruto yang masih mengamati keindahan sampul undangan pernikahan yang ada di tangannya dengan senyuman lega seorang ayah.

"Syukurlah, Kami-sama.." ucapnya lirih penuh perasaan.

.._..

Bising hiruk pikuk kota. Tak memberikan celah sedikitpun untuk para pedagang agar istirahat semenit dalam berusaha. Sekedar melepas lelah saja harus menunggu barang dagangannya ludes. Namun, itu mereka lakukan demi keluarga yang masih harus dihidupi dalam masa-masa kebangkitan Konoha pasca perang.

Dan juga tak sedikit, para pedagang asing –termasuk dari Suna- mulai menggayungi beberapa koin yen dengan cara yang sama. Sebagian besar pedagang lokal Konoha menjual makanan dan bahan mentahnya. Sedangkan dari Kirigakure kebanyakan menjual mesin-mesin yang sangat berguna untuk keperluan masing-masing orang. Misalnya saja revolver –dalam keadaan saat itu masih diperbolehkan- dan alat-alat yang terbuat dari logam berat lainnya.

Suna tak mau ketinggalan. Pedagang-pedagang barunya menjual berbagai merk pakaian yang berbahan sangat kuat dan memikat mata. Dan dua sejoli kita rupa-rupanya tertarik dengan jualan mereka.

"Kau mau yang mana, Gaara...?"

Suara sopran menggugah seorang cowok berambut merah bata untuk menghentikan aktifitasnya sebentar dari banyak baju yang menarik dan mulai menyunggingkan perhatian pada baju yang mirip jas berwarna hijau lumut yang dipegang oleh seorang gadis manis.

"Yang ini mau?" tawar gadis pirang tersebut sambil mendekatkan setelan jas tersebut kepada Gaara.

Gaara masih dalam muka datar. "Apa saja yang kau pilihkan," Gaara diam sejenak.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. Tak mengerti.

Gaara tersenyum kecil, "aku pasti mau, kok.." lanjutnya.

Seketika warna pelangi merah membuncah hadir membersit sebagian besar muka Naruto. Ia menundukkan kepalanya seraya makin mendekatkan diri pada Gaara. Tanpa mengambil hati omongan Gaara yang baru saja -bohong-, Naruto menempelkan baju yang masih rapi tersebut ke dada Gaara. Mencoba me_matching_kan jas warna gelap tersebut dengan proporsional Gaara.

"Coba pegang ini sebentar," pinta Naruto sambil menawarkan benda itu pada Gaara. Gaara menuruti kata-kata Naruto. Naruto mengambil beberapa meter dan melihat pemuda stoic itu dari kejauhan.

"Bagus juga.." kata Naruto dengan gaya memegang dagu mirip _style_ Shinichi Kudo yang sedang memikirkan suatu kasus sambil menjinjitkan sebelah alisnya.

Naruto nyengir. "Kau tak ingin mencoba memakainya sebentar? Siapa tahu ternyata nggak nyaman saat kau pakai."

Cerocos Naruto segera disambut oleh lirikan beserta _deathglare_ mengerikan dari si pedagang. Naruto yang sadar, hanya menunjukkan tada _peace_ dengan dua jarinya kepada si pedagang.

Maklumlah, orang Suna memang mudah tersinggung. Mungkin pengaruh itu semua tak lepas dari panasnya suhu disana. Jadi otaknya terbiasa mendidih. Begitu kata orang-orang Konoha yang sudah sekian lama berhadapan dengan mereka.

Pedagang itu marah-marah membela dagangannya. Naruto masih membentuk tanda peace dengan cengiran kecut. Gaara tertawa tertahan melihat tingkah Naruto. Tapi itulah yang Gaara suka dari Naruto. Tak ada sedikitpun rasa segannya pada orang lain. Gadis itu mampu menempatkan dirinya yang kapan harus menjadi orang cerewet, kapan jadi pendiam, kapan mengeluarkan pendapat, kapan saat-saat ia harus menolak kemesuman Gaara, dan kapan waktu yang tepat untuk memberikan reaksi _pervert_ Gaara. (?)

_Kurasa dia adalah yang terbaik untukku._.

"Aku ambil yang ini." Kata Gaara memberikan setelan jas pilihan Naruto tadi pada si pedagang yang langsung disambut dengan mata berbinar.

"Kamu bener-bener nggak mau nyoba?" tanya Naruto memeleng pada Gaara.

"Aku percaya sama kamu."

Bisikan ditelinga Naruto itu berhasil mengembalikan semburat merah yang sempat berkunjung beberapa menit yang lalu.

.._..

**Di jam yang sama****..**

Nada-nada kecil terdengar. Gesekan-gesekan ranting berbunyi tatkala angin berhembus terbang di sela-selanya. Angin mencoba membuktikan diri bahwa ia ada dan selalu menemani meskipun tak tertangkap mata. Daun bintang merah yang bersudut tujuh berguguran indah satu demi satu. Salah satunya menjatuhkan diri pada rambut si jabrik keren dengan pasrah.

Gitar membunyikan kunci-kunci nada yang hidup di setiap ritme kalemnya. Membuat siapapun yang mendengar, tak tahan untuk ikut bergabung membentuk sebuah instrumental sejati antara alat musik dengan pita suara.

Mengiringi alunan resonansi yang bersumber dari dawai indah sang Yunani, walaupun orang yang memainkannya bukan berasal dari Yunani. Dia orang Konoha asli. Klan Uchiha.

"Sasuke Uchiwa.." bisik Sakura sambil mengambilkan daun yang menyentuh dan bertengger di poni Sasuke yang berbantal di pangkuannya.

"Mudah sekali daun ini terpukau akan ketampananmu, Sasuke.." Cengir Sakura pada daun yang diputar-putarnya seperti baling-baling itu. Lengkung nada dari kata-katanya barusan adalah sindiran. Yang mungkin menurut beberapa orang itu terdengar seperti suatu pujian lokal.

"Hn." Sasuke masih memperdengarkan nada-nada indah dari gitar yang dibawakan Sakura dari rumahnya. Sasuke sendiri tak punya alat musik tersebut. Tak ada waktu untuk mengasah kemampuannya bermusik di tengah ujian antara hidup dan mati dalam pertempuran Konoha-Suna yang masih terasa membayang-bayangi di setiap langkah kakinya berjalan.

Merebahkan diri dengan bebas di rerumputan yang berlapis daun-daun merah menjadi salah satu kegiatan favorit Sasuke akhir-akhir ini. Lengkap ditemani oleh gadis berambut pink yang setiap saat mengayomi hatinya dengan kasih sayang dan kesetiaan.

"Hana.."

"Ya, Uchiwa.."

Sasuke terjaga dari rebahan di pangkuan Sakura dan bersikap duduk, menyebabkan tulang punggungnya sedikit berbunyi. Gitar coklat di sandarkannya sementara pada batang pohon yang juga menjadi tumpuan Sakura.

Kini, Sasuke memandang Sakura dari mata onyx kelam yang mencerminkan kesedihan luar biasa. Bukan Sakura namanya jikalau dia tak menyadari itu.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke?" selidik Sakura pada wajah Uchiha bungsu cemas. Kedua tangannya ikut ambil andil dengan membawa muka Sasuke mendekat. Sasuke sayu dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke tanah. Ia tak meneruskan lagi kata-katanya sendiri.

"Kau demam?" tangan kecil gadis pink menyentuh dahi Sasuke yang tertutup poni panjang itu. Benar. Sasuke demam.

"A.. Ayo kita pulang!" ajak Sakura segera sambil berdiri menarik salah satu tangan Sasuke untuk mengikutinya menegakkan tubuh. Sasuke masih tak berkutik dalam duduk silanya. "Sasuke.. Ayo pulang.." elus Sakura membujuk kekasihnya yang terkadang susah diberi pengertian. Dasar pemuda yang semaunya sendiri.

"Disini saja. Kau dengan aku. Itu cukup." Jawabnya tanpa intonasi yang jelas.

"Tapi mukamu pucat begitu!"

Sasuke diam. Dia memilih bergerak kecil untuk bersandar pada pohon dan menarik balik tangan Sakura. Membawa tubuh Sakura mau tak mau mengikuti apa yang Sasuke inginkan.

Sakura mendengus. "Oke, oke.."

Ia duduk di samping Sasuke.

Diam.

Pandangan mereka menuju ke arah berbeda namun dengan kenampakan yang sama. Merah. Kemelut hati Sasuke akhir-akhir ini menbuncah paksa. Hati yang terkoyak sebagai dampak dari semuanya. Salahnya sendiri.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura yang hampir tak tertangkap mata. Tulang punggung Sasuke seakan meleleh. Ototnya melebur bersamaan dengan rutukan cacian yang ia tujukan pada tubuh yang punya detak dan denyut mengalir di dalamnya itu.

Dia benci dirinya sendiri.

Hatinya sakit.

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa hatiku harus terbelah dua saat dia menumpahkan seluruh kasih sayangnya padaku? Baka Sasuke! Kau tak lebih dari binatang yang tak punya perasaan! Bahkan hewan masih bisa menyayangi pasangannya dengan baik dan tak poligami. Kenapa aku tega?_

_Kenapa aku harus punya dua cinta?_

_Jelas-jelas aku hanya punya satu hati_.

_Seharusnya hanya dia yang tersimpan rapat di dalam tubuhku_.

Tiada keluh yang bisa ia sampaikan secuilpun pada Sakura. Padahal salah satu rasa yang ada, Sasuke sangat ingin membagi perasaan yang mengganjal ini. Sasuke meremas kemeja di dada kirinya. Seakan penuh tujuan untuk menghancurkan sekepal benda yang berdetak perlahan dengan frekuensi yang melambat namun amplitudonya meningkat tajam.

Tapi tidak.

Sasuke tak akan sampai hati tega mencurahkan semua yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Jangan sampai Sakura tahu.

Jangan sampai..

"Sasuke.." desah Sakura.

"Hn."

Sakura menelan ludahnya sebentar. Bersiap mengeluarkan suaranya yang berbuih bagai suara bidadari.

"Apa yang kau rasakan saat aku bersamamu seperti ini?"

Bom C4 meledak seketika saat Sakura mendentangkan pertanyaan yang begitu menusuk.

"Tentu saja aku nyaman bersamamu Sakura.." katanya tanpa menunjukkan wajah. Menyembunyikannya di balik poni hitam yang panjang.

Sakura mengembangkan senyuman tulusnya seperti malaikat yang berbando lingkaran cahaya cerah berbalut keindahan.

Sasuke menyimpulkan sendiri bahwa setelah ini, ia tak akan mampu berkata-kata lagi.

_Naruto._

_Sudah cukup kau buat aku mendurhakai dia yang kusayang._

_Aku tak akan pernah mengingatmu lagi. Dengan sekuat aku bisa, aku akan berusaha. Dan aku pasti bisa!_

Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya yang agak pusing pada bahu Sakura yang kecil dan lembut. Sakura yang semula membelalakkan emeraldnya, mulai menyamankan diri sebagai sandaran pemuda yang sangat dicintainya sepenuh hati.

"Sasuke.." bisik Sakura.

"Berjanjilah bahwa kita akan terus bersama, tak akan keluar jalur dalam area kepercayaan dan kesetiaan."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Mengistirahatkan sepasang onyx yang sejak tadi membuatnya kesulitan untuk menghambat kerja kelenjar air mata.

"Aku berjanji." Setetes air bening turun di pipi Sasuke.

.._..

Kerlap-kerlip lampu hias segera menyambut mata ketika sampai di pelabuhan. Beberapa pelayan sibuk membawa satu botol hijau sampanye beserta beberapa gelas yang ditampung dalam satu cawan kesana kemari. Dapat segera disimpulkan bahwa itu adalah minuman sake. Dari gerbang pemberhentian mesin laut ini kemeriahan pesta pernikahan Neji-sama terlihat bagus dan indah.

"Waahh... Dekorasinya keren, ya Sasuke.." decak kagum Sakura seraya menggaet lengan Sasuke yang berlapis setelan jas hitam bercami biru.

"Hn." Sasuke ikut menyelidik bagian yang enak dipandang keseluruh tempat itu. Gorden ungu muda panjang menyeret lantai, menampakkan suasana anggun yang luar biasa.

Sedang lantainya beralaskan karpet ungu gelap. Sangat serasi dengan bunga lily putih yang menjadi penghias diseluruh sudut kapal tersebut.

"Mari.." Seorang pelayan muda bertato taring merah dipipinya segera mengulurkan tangan menawarkan diri membawakan koper Sasuke dan Sakura yang semula diseret sendirian oleh Sasuke. Sasuke merelakan koper mereka.

Sebuah mata lavender menangkap sejoli ini. "Sasuke..!" teriaknya.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggil namanya diikuti Sakura. Sasuke melambaikan tangannya dan beranjak menuju orang tersebut.

"Kau selalu mendahului aku dalam hal apapun, Neji." Sasuke menjabat tangan orang tersebut. Neji tersenyum, "Itu saja yang kau terlalu mengulur waktumu, Sasuke..". Neji melepaskan jabatannya pada Sasuke dan kemudian menjabat tangan Sakura.

"Jadi ini calonmu...?" Senyum Neji pada Sakura. Sakura balas tersenyum dengan rona wajah yang sedikit memerah. "Ya, dia anak Jendral Haruno." Lirik Sasuke singkat pada Sakura.

Neji spontan membelalakkan lavendernya. "Putri Jendral Haruno?" tanya Neji pada Sakura untuk membuktikan kebenaran kata-kata Sasuke. Sakura nyengir, "Maafkan kalau ayahku banyak merepotkanmu, ya Neji-sama.." bungkuk Sakura sopan pada Neji.

"Ah, bukan! Justru saya yang selalu merepoti beliau." bungkuk Neji balik. "Salam kenal, Sakura-chan. Dan lagi, tolong jangan panggil saya dengan embel-embel 'sama'. Saya bukan orang yang besar." Neji mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan sedikit cengiran segan.

Sakura memanjangkan lengkung bibirnya. "Lalu, mana calon istrimu, Neji?"

Neji memutar pinggangnya mencoba menemukan sosok gadis bercepol dua. "Mungkin dia belum keluar kamar. Maklum, dia memang anak yang cuek." Kata Neji setelah ia tak menemukan objek sasaran.

"Sepertinya dia tipemu sekali, ya.." sindir Sasuke yang segera mendapat sebuah cubitan Sakura dipinggangnya. Neji menyunggingkan sebelah ujung bibirnya. "Biar."

Pelayan bertato taring merah dipipi mendekati Sakura. "Permisi, Nona." Tegurnya yang segera mendapat tolehan dari gadis cantik berambut pink. "Ini kunci pintu kamar anda.." Pelayan tersebut menawarkan sebuah kunci berbandul angka 73. "Kamar anda dilantai dua.." katanya sopan sambil menunjuk tangga dengan jempol tangan kanannya. "Terimakasih banyak." Ucap Sakura. Pelayan tersebut segera berlalu setelah Sakura memberikannya sejumlah uang tip.

"Kita satu kamar...?" sadar Sakura setelah ia berfikir lama sembari memandangi kunci kamar tersebut yang cuma berbandul satu. Sasuke terdiam melihat kunci yang dipegang Sakura. Ia melirik Neji. Neji mencuatkan jempol tangannya. Sasuke tak tahan menarik sebelah bibirnya sedikit lebar, membenarkan apa yang Neji rencanakan.

Sakura menciutkan kedua kelopak matanya. "Apa yang kalian rencanakan..?" tanyanya BeTe. Neji segera bersiul dan pamit menemui Tenten sebentar meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura berdua.

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan.. Tamu lain yang menginap belum banyak yang datang. Kapal masih sepi." Ajak Sasuke tanpa memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang terlihat suram.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri koridor, dek, dan luar kapal yang tenang. Ombak menerpa badan bawah kapal. Lumayan berisik, namun membuat perasaan nyaman.

"Sunsetnya indah, ya Sasuke.." kagum Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Sasuke. Jingga indah menaburi awan-awan yang menggumpal di depan mata. Matahari yang menyilaukan dan berwarna oranye pekat membawa kedamaian bagi yang melihat. Berdiri di dek samping kapal berdua dengan Sasuke adalah salah satu harapan Sakura sejak dulu. Untunglah impian itu tercapai hari ini. Saat ini. Bersama Sasuke.

Poni Sasuke membelai lembut mengikuti arah angin laut. Membawa aroma mint ke pembauan Sakura dan membuat gadis ini berbuai mengangan indah.

Matahari mengucapkan kata selamat tinggal pada keduanya. Melambaikan efek Tyndall yang terakhir di hari ini. Setelah beberapa menit, bulatan sinara itu karam dan menghilang. Udara jadi semakin menekan ke arah temporalis menimbulkan turunnya suhu.

Bulan terlihat samar dia atas mereka, bentuk sabit tentu saja. Karena hari ini baru tanggal 1 Juni, permulaan bulan baru.

"Sakura.. Kau tidak kedinginan...?" tanya Sasuke setelah menyadari kalau Sakura Cuma memakai gaun pink semu dengan kainnya yang cukup tipis. Sakura mendekatkan tubuhnya, "Tak apa.. Aku belum kedinginan, kok. Masih mau disini." Jawabnya yang membuat Sasuke kehabisan kata-kata.

"Ayo!" Dekapan Sasuke segera hadir di tubuh mungil Sakura dan mencengkeram, membimbing Sakura masuk ke dalam dek kapal. Sakura membulatkan emeraldnya, kaget dengan reaksi Sasuke yang spontan.

Baru saja Sakura akan memberontak, Sasuke membisikkan sesuatu padanya. Entah apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, Sakura bermuka merah padam setelah mendengarnya.

Mau tahu apa kata Sasuke..?

Dia membisikkan satu kata saja, 'kamar'.

Setelah melewati tangga, sebuah koridor yang lumayan panjang dan membentuk labirin sederhana tertangkap mata. Di kanan kiri koridor terpasang pintu-pintu yang bernomor urut. Sasuke menyelidik dan mencari alamat kamar mereka. Di ujung koridor tersebut, tampak seseorang berambut merah maroon. Seorang pemuda tegap berjas hijau lumut. Tampak keren sekali.

Sasuke menyipitkan onyxnya. Begitu mendekat dan memperjelas fokus dan memperpendek jarak pandang, segeralah ia menyimpulkan bahwa pemuda itu adalah sahabatnya.

"Gaara!" panggil Sasuke kepada pemuda yang sedang mengotak-atik kunci didepan salah satu pintu kamar itu. Sepertinya itu adalah kamarnya sendiri. Gaara menoleh. Senyuman spontan bersarang di wajah stoic keduanya. "Sasuke!" jawab Gaara.

Sasuke mendekat ke arah Gaara dan sepertinya mengabaikan Sakura yang bertampang heran. "Siapa dia Sasuke?" tanya Sakura sembari berjalan ke Gaara.

"Dia Gaara. Orang yang berjanji akan _doubledate_ dengan kita hari ini." Senyum Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

Setelah mereka berhadapan, Gaara terlihat menyelidik ke arah gadis yang mempunyai jenis mata yang sama dengannya. "Ini gadismu, Sasuke?" tanya Gaara.

"Benar. Bagaimana? Cantik, kan?" sindir Sasuke.

"Ya. Cantik." Kata Gaara datar, tetap dalam stoicnya. Sakura nyengir mengetahui ternyata sahabat Sasuke memang sama dinginnya dengan makhluk es yang sedang menggandengnya ini.

Pintu yang beberapa detik lalu baru dibuka Gaara dengan kuncinya terbuka. Seorang gadis keluar dari dalamnya. Gaara tersenyum melihatnya.

"Nah, ini gadisku. Manis 'kan?" kata Gaara enteng.

Cewek berambut pirang panjang menyembul dan sejurus kemudian mata saphire dan onyx membelalak hampir lepas dari kelopaknya.

"Ka-kau.." Naru menunjuk ke arah Sasuke. Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat Naru dan Sasuke yang sepertinya kaget saling melihat. Gaara memandang Naru heran.

"**Kenapa kau ada disini...?**" kata Sasuke dan Naru bersamaan.

**To Be Continued****..**

**A/N** : Gomen lama apdetnyaaa... DXX Ada ujian kenaikan. *nangis darah liat nilai*

Buat Iik ma dobenya, maaf yah apdetnya telat beberapa jam.. Habis wifi di skula lagi ngadat, tadi.. Huoohhh.. DX

**Balesan ripiu** :

**Rinha** : Hehehe.. ^^ Masih tetep dg pair awal, kok.. ShikaTema? Hm.. Boleh juga. *dapat ide cemerlang* -halah- Arigatou udah repiu, yah.. Repiu yg selanjutnya di tunggu..

**MissUchiwa** : Hahaha.. makasih.. Kau terlalu memuji Uchiwa-san.. ^^ Saia tidak se-ngeh itu. wkwkwkwk.. Oce, kita liat saja, yh.. Arigatou dh mw baca dan repiu.. Repiu yg selanjutnya ditunggu.. ^^

**Kuroneko Hime-un** : Woke, Gregetan? Makan aja tuh orang. Haha *dilempar panci* Arigatou dah mw baca dan repiu, yah Hime.. Repiu yg selanjutnya ditunggu.. ^^

**Sabakuzumakiuchiha** : hahaha.. itu baru saya peluk. Belum saya cium, kok.. *ditebas yg punya* wkwkwk Arigatou dah baca dan sempetin repiu.. Repiu selanjutnya ditunggu, yh.. ^^

**So-Chand 'Luph pLend'** : yupzy.. ^^b Arigatou dah baca n sempet repiu, ya.. Repiu yg selanjutnya d tunggu.. ^^

**Ella-cHan as NaGi-sAn **: Owow.. hehehe.. 'Shiniteruyo' ini Kino dapat dari lagu indonesia yang judulnya Aishiteru, loh Ella.. ^^V Arigatou dh baca n sempetin bwt repiu, nyah.. Repiu selanjutnya d tunggu.. ^^

**Micon **: hahaha... Micon selalu semangat, yah.. XD Semangad muda! Hehe *Lee mode ON* Sabar.. Sabar.. Nggak akan lari kemana kok si Saskay.. Sakura mw kamu monopoli? Nanti kalu dichidori Sasu gimana? :3 wkwkwkwk.. arigatou, yah an baca n sepat ripiu.. Saya selalu menantikan repiu Micon loh.. hehe *ngerayu mode ON*

**Naru-mania** : ... *nyengir* Naru tau saja, yah.. Wah.. Tenang saja.. Kino memang 'agak' hilang kendali pas ngetik fict ini. Tapi jelas saja Kino masih pegang kemudi buat jalan di pair SasuSaku, kok.. ^^ Makasih ya Naru sudah ngingetin.. ^^ Arigatou jg karena dah baca n repiu.. Repiu yg selanjutnya d tunggu.. ^^

**Uchiha Cesa** : Yuhuw, CesaChan! Kissmark? Bekasnya kira-kira dua ampe tiga bulan, CesaChan.. O,oa Kalu nggak salah sih gitu.. hmm.. Yupz.. ^^ Arigatou dah baca n sempetin bwt repiu, yah.. Repiu yg selanjutnya d tunggu, loh..^^

**Simple saja** : hehehe.. Kau selalu simple, SimpleChan! XD Woke.. Makasih udah baca n sempetin bwt repiu, yah.. Repiu selanjutnya di tunggu.. ^^

**Nacchi Cullen**: Nacc, kau ngebut, yah bacanya..? O.o'? Kau mmg bener2 temen sejati.. hiks.. *lebay mode ON* :P Hahaha.. Lesung pipitnya Cuma muncul d saat2 tertentu doank, kok.. –emang Kyuubi?-hehehe... Arigatou, yah dah fave n sempetin baca, repiu n dukung Kino. Repiu selanjutnya d tunggu.. ^^

**REPIU PLISS.. *melas***


	12. Chapter 11 :Ship:

"Gaara!" panggil Sasuke kepada pemuda yang sedang mengotak-atik kunci didepan salah satu pintu kamar itu. Sepertinya itu adalah kamarnya sendiri. Gaara menoleh. Senyuman spontan bersarang di wajah stoic keduanya. "Sasuke!" panggil balik Gaara.

Sasuke mendekat ke arah Gaara dan sepertinya mengabaikan Sakura yang bertampang heran. "Siapa dia Sasuke?" tanya Sakura sembari berjalan ke Gaara bersama Sasuke.

"Dia Gaara. Orang yang berjanji akan _doubledate_ dengan kita hari ini." Senyum Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

Setelah mereka berhadapan, Gaara terlihat menyelidik ke arah gadis yang mempunyai jenis mata yang sama dengannya. "Ini gadismu, Sasuke?" tanya Gaara.

"Benar. Bagaimana? Cantik, kan?" sindir Sasuke pada Gaara.

"Ya. Cantik." Kata Gaara datar, tetap dalam stoicnya. Sakura nyengir mengetahui ternyata sahabat Sasuke memang sama dinginnya dengan makhluk es yang sedang menggandengnya saat ini.

Pintu yang beberapa detik lalu baru dibuka Gaara dengan kuncinya terbuka. Seorang gadis keluar dari dalamnya. Gaara tersenyum melihatnya.

"Nah, ini gadisku. Manis 'kan?" kata Gaara enteng.

Cewek berambut pirang panjang menyembul dan sejurus kemudian mata saphire dan onyx membelalak hampir lepas dari kelopaknya.

"Ka-kau.." Naru menunjuk ke arah Sasuke. Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Gaara memandang Naru heran.

"Kenapa kau ada disini...?" kata Sasuke dan Naru bersamaan.

.._..

**.****AUTUMN,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.MAPLE.**

**.****Desklaimer Tokoh:.,.,.,.,.,.,..Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.****Desklaimer cerita: Kinoshimizu Bie Uzumaki.**

**.****Pairing: SasuSaku n GaaFEMNaru.**

**.****Genre: Romance/Drama.**

**.****Rating: T.**

**.Gaje.**

**A/N**: Untuk chappy di Autumn Maple, terkadang ada lagu-lagu backsound yang menyertainya. Diusahakan punya, ya,.. Karena menurut Kino, lagu-lagu ini asik dan ngena banget ama suasana chara yang ada pada saat kejadian.

**Enjoy it!**

.._..

**Chappy ****11**

DENG!

Jantung Sasuke mendentang sebegitu kuat tak percaya dengan kenyataan ini. Jiwanya seakan ingin pergi. Dia yang merebut sepertiga hatinya ternyata milik sahabatnya sendiri. Seorang gadis yang berniat akan dihindari ternyata malah menampakkan diri di hadapannya.

Tuhan.. Apa yang Engkau rencanakan sebenarnya?

Tubuh Sasuke sedikit bergetar. Jangan sampai Sakura yang masih menggandeng lengannya merasakan tangannya yang menegang, mengepal. Menahan amarah pada dirinya sendiri.

'_Sudah, Sasuke! Sudah! Kontrol dirimu sendiri, dasar Baka!'_ gejolak Sasuke dalam hati. Helaan nafas yang lumayan berat ia lakukan demi mengendalikan perasaannya yang kelewat 'polos'.

Kedua orang yang merasa tersisihkan masih dalam tampang tak mengerti.

"Hei, kalian saling kenal?" pertanyaan Gaara terasa tiba-tiba di pendengaran Sasuke dan Naru.

Naru melepaskan fokus penglihatannya dari Sasuke. "I-iya.. Kami pernah bertemu di hutan." Cengir Naru pada Gaara merasa bersalah karena tak pernah bercerita apa-apa pada Gaara.

"Di hutan?" nada Gaara terdengar emosi. "Sedang apa kau di hutan, Naru?" Cemas Gaara agak melotot pada Naru. Naru cengar-cengir bingung menjawab pertanyaan Gaara. Ia tak ingin Gaara tahu jika ia sempat jatuh di hutan.

"Dia pingsan." Tiba-tiba Sasuke menengahi mereka.

Pupil Gaara membulat besar. "Kau pingsan? Kau kenapa! Kau tak apa-apa kan!" Gaara mencengkeram kuat kedua pundak Naru. "Ti.. Tidak apa kok.." jawab Naru agak bergidik dengan Gaara yang kelewat sayang padanya.

"Kenapa kau bisa pingsan?" tanya Gaara yang dijawab hanya dengan senyuman kecil dari Naru. Gaara menatap Sasuke. "Sas! Dia pingsan kenapa?" tak ada pilihan lain kan, selain menanyakan satu-satunya saksi.

Sasuke berdiam sebentar. Dia mendapat kedipan yang aneh dari Naru. Kedipan yang mengisyaratkan kalimat, 'Ssstt! Jangan bilang apa-apa padanya!'.

Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana namun tak sampai melepaskan gandengan Sakura. "Dia jatuh dari dahan pohon maple setinggi tiga meter." Gaara spontan mendelik pada Naru. Naru hanya bisa meringis dan merutuk Sasuke dalam hatinya.

"Untung saja tak mengenai batu besar yang ada di bawah pohon itu. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir, Gaara." Ujar Sasuke yang terdengar tenang. Sakura dari tadi hanya berfikir dan berusaha mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia melihat wajah Sasuke disampingnya.

Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura. "Kenapa, Hana?" tanya Sasuke sok tidak ada masalah. Sakura menarik wajahnya kembali. "Tak ada apa-apa." Jawabnya datar.

"Sasuke! Lalu apa yang terjadi setelah itu! Naru tidak apa-apa kan!" wajah tenang Gaara tidak tampak sedikitpun kali ini. Sasuke menekan jantungnya sendiri yang grogi akibat pertanyaan Gaara itu dengan tulang rusuknya. "Tentu saja tidak terjadi apa-apa, Gaara.. Kau tenang saja." Kata Sasuke pelan. Setelah mendengar perkataan yang menenangkan dari sahabatnya, otot-otot Gaara mulai merileks.

Gaara memandang gadis manis nan chubby yang ada di hadapannya dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan. "Maafkan aku, Naru. Aku terlalu temporalis.." desahnya sedikit menunduk. Naru membulatkan saphirnya dan sedikit melongo mengetahui Gaara sampai segitunya padanya. "Eh! Nggak usah minta maaf segala, Gaara!" Naru cengengesan sambil meregup lengan Gaara dan mendempel-dempel padanya. Gaara menyunggingkan senyum.

Tanpa ada satu orang pun yang menyadari, diantara mereka ada mata hitam yang berubah merah melihat adegan mesra antara Naru dan Gaara. Tiga tanda koma terlukis rapi dan melingkar di poros mata itu. Namun sesegera mungkin pemiliknya menutup mata amarah itu dengan sangat amat memaksa.

"Ayo kita semua ke acaranya!" ajak Naru mencoba mencairkan suasana yang terasa garing di antara mereka. Ia menggaet lebih erat lengan Gaara dan menariknya ke arah lobi tempat acara Neji yang akan berlangsung sepuluh menit dari sekarang.

"_Kau memang menggemaskan, Naru.._" batin Gaara dan si mata onyx sekaligus.

Eh?

Gaara mengikuti arah langkah ajakan Naru. Pasangan SasuSaku mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Naru menoleh ke belakang. Setelah ia tersenyum pada Sasuke, kemudian ia menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya yang mengalami gisul di daerah taring atas pada Sakura. Sakura yang sedari tadi merasa dicuekin diam saja melihat gadis berkuncir dua itu dan membatin satu kata dalam hatinya. 'Manis'. Mau tak mau Sakura menunjukkan senyumnya pula pada Naru.

"Kenalkan, Naruto Uzumaki," katanya dengan berjalan mundur membelakangi Gaara agar tetap berjalan ke arah yang seharusnya. Telapak tangan Naru segera disambut jabatan oleh Sakura. "Sakura Haruno," ucap Sakura dengan nada rendah. Naru berbalik kembali setelah memperlihatkan senyuman yang terakhir untuk Sakura dalam perkenalnya.

"Huah...!" polet Naru mengangkat kedua tanganya keatas. "Capek.."

Gaara menepuk poni lebat Naru perlahan. "Kau mudah capek, ya. Dasar cewek lemah.." lirik Gaara dari ujung mata, berniat memancing amarah cewek pirang ini. Karena ia suka bila melihat Naru menggembungkan pipinya. Dan prediksi Gaara benar. Naru menggembungkan pipinya, "Aku bukan cewek lemah tahu!" tonjoknya bertubi-tubi pada dada cowok rambut merah bata itu. Gaara meringis geli.

"Nyatanya aku bisa menunggumu, Gaara.." ujar Naru kemudian dengan intonasi melemas. Gaara tak menyangka jika Naru akan mengingat kepergiannya pekan lalu di Suna.

"Hei! Sudah jangan dibahas! Aku kan sudah kembali. Tuh kan keluar lagi!" usap Gaara ke ujung mata Naru yang mengeluarkan setetes air hangat. Kemudian Naru mengangguk.

Setelah selesai mengantarkan Naru ke kamarnya, Gaara kembali ke kamarnya sendiri yang berada di sebelah Naru. Mereka mendapat dua kamar yang berbeda. Karena sebenarnya kamar Naru diperuntukkan bagi kedua orang tuanya. Bukan dia. Naru hanya menggantikan kedua orang tuanya yang berhalangan hadir di acara malam ini dan dua malam mendatang. Sedangkan Gaara, ia memang sengaja di undang Nejia karena Neji termasuk sahabatnya walaupun tak seakrab ia dengan Sasuke.

Jika Gaara dan Naru berada pada kamar yang berbeda, lain dengan Sasuke dan Sakura yang cuma mendapat bagian satu kamar dari Neji. Semua pasangan memang disediakan hanya satu kamar. Dasar Neji. Rupanya ia sudah merencanakan semua ini dari awal. Benar-benar komandan perang. Penuh strategi. Ckckck.. Bagus. -Lho?-

Sasuke merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di satu-satunya tempat tidur super empuk di kamar itu. Jas yang sebelumnya dilepaskan olehnya tergolek tak berdaya di meja di samping tempat tidur. Nyala cahaya di kamar yang agak redup menjadikan kamar ini begitu romantis. Hei, mohon jangan ada apa-apa disini.

_**Sasuke's POV**_

Huff.. Lelah sekali hari ini. Acara yang singkat namun padat. Benar-benar seorang Jendral besar Neji Hyuuga. Tak menyia-nyiakan waktu sedikitpun. Sempurna. Dalam hati aku memang mengagumi Neji karena kemampuannya di atas kebisaanku. Harus kuakui itu.

Lagu yang mengalun dari ruang utama kapal ini selalu terdengar setiap waktu secara bergantian dengan irama kesukaanku. Lagu jenis pop melow. Aku sangat suka. Kali ini ternyata kontrolernya memutar lagu Dygta-Tak Bisa Memiliki. Intronya sudah dapat kudengar. Ku buka dahiku dan kuarahkan poniku ke atas supaya keringat ini cepat menghilang. Kuistirahatkan sejenak mata ini sambil menikmati irama dari kabin bawah.

_Bila waktuku tersisa untuk slalu disisi menjaga hatimu__.._

_Aku kan slalu mencoba berika yang terbaik untuk kau miliki._.

Tanpa diduga.

Seketika itu juga aku ingat dia lagi. Dia yang tadi memakai gaun putih berselimut selendang oranye transparan menari-nari bagai malaikat yang menggodaku dengan keindahan surgawi.

**Tidak!****!**

**Dasar! **

**Kapan aku bisa lepas dari bayang-bayangnya!**

**Pergi Naru! Pergi kamu!**

**Pergi**** dasar perempuan!**

_Tapi maafkan aku waktuku hanya sesaat__.._

_Aku tak bisa memiliki.._

_Menjaga cintamu.._

_Walau sesungguhnya hatiku mencintaimu, memilikimu._.

Tapi maafkan aku waktuku hanya sesaat..Ku usap mukaku yang seperti kerasukan setan ini. Engahan nafas membuat pusing yang berlebihan di kepalaku. Kemudian tiba-tiba secara bergantian, muncul bayangan gadis berambut pink membelai garis daguku dan melambai membujukku tuk ikut dalam khayangan yang lebih indah. Ya, gadis itu menjanjikan bagiku.

_Aku tak ingin kau terluka mencintai aku.._

_Hapuslah air matamu dan lupakan aku._.

Aku mulai berbayang sendiri dan membatin dalam hati. Haahh.. Aku mulai gila_._

"_Terasa indah ketika aku berada di sampingmu. _

_Terasa hangat ketika __aku berada di sisimu. _

_Aku tak bisa tinggalkanmu__ begitu saja. _

_Tapi k__enapa hatiku yang seharusnya hanya untukmu, tertinggal dan terambil oleh yang lain? _

_Bagaimana ini? _

_Bagaimana? _

_Hah.. Pertanyaan itu lagi, Sasuke Uchiha...?_"

Memang benar aku memikirkannya. Dia yang lain. Dan memang benar pula aku teringat bayangnya selalu. Namun, bolehkah ku merasa seperti ini? Aku bertekad untuk berada di sisimu selalu. Selalu. Karena cuma kaulah pilihanku, Sakura..

Hanya kamu..

_Sungguh dibatas asaku hanya ingin kau bahagia jalani hidupmu__.._

_Aku kan slalu mencoba berikan yang terbaik untuk kau miliki._.

_**End Sasuke's POV**_

Seorang manusia memikirkan sesuatu yang masuk akal dan menembus di akhlak budi anak adam.

Pertanyaannya adalah, apakah pikiran selalu sejalan dengan keinginan hati? Hanya seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang mampu menjawab semua pertanyaan itu.

**Clek**..

"Sasuke..." sapa lembut gadis pink yang baru keluar kamar mandi sambil mengusap rambut lurusnya dengan handuk yang berwarna senada. "Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat sambil terbangun dari rebahannya dan bersikap duduk menyandar pada bingkai tempat tidur.

"Kau berniat tidur dimana?" tanya Sakura mendekat dan duduk disamping Sasuke dengan jarak satu meter. Sasuke melayangkan pandangannya pada sekeliling kamar. Tak ada satupun sofa atau benda empuk yang cukup untuk melapisi sepanjang badannya dalam tidur. Yang ada hanya kursi busa yang cuma bisa di pakai untuk duduk santai. Bukan tiduran.

"Entahlah." Kata Sasuke mengirit kosa kata. Sakura mengangkat kedua alisnya dan berfikir dalam diam. Sebenarnya Sakura tak ingin seorang pemuda tidur dengannya sebelum ia mengikat dirinya sendiri dengan pernikahan resmi. Tetapi di lain sisi, Sakura tak tega juga jika ia harus membiarkan Sasuke tidur di lantai mengingat tidak ada satupun rebahan tidur yang layak kecuali tempat tidur.

"_Harus bagaimana ini?_" batin Sakura bimbang.

"Ya sudahlah.. Aku ke kamar Gaara saja. Disana dia tidur sendirian kan." ujar Sasuke sambil berdiri dan sedikit mendongakkan kepala untuk melonggarkan dasi kemudian melepasnya. Sakura hanya melihat Sasuke tanpa berkomentar apa-apa. "Aku mau mandi dulu." Kata Sasuke dengan menyambar handuknya dalam koper dan entah kapan tapi sekarang ia sudah berada dalam kamar mandi.

"_Tidur dengan Gaara? Tidak mungkin, kan! Tidur dengan orang yang baru saja ribut dengan dirinya sendiri!_" otak Sakura berfikir dan tentu saja menggunakan logika kenyataan yang terjadi tadi. Setelah menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan sangat berat, ia mengambil sisir rambut dan menyisir rambutnya yang sudah lumayan kering. Di jemurnya handuk pink basah di tempat besi jemuran kecil yang ada di sudut kamar dekat jendela.

**Brusss.. Wuss****..**

Angin laut masuk dengan baik menerpa wajah ayu gadis ini menembus jendela. Sakura berinisiatif membukanya. Daun jendela berbahan kayu itu terbuka keluar oleh gaya yang diterimanya. Pemandangan kota pelabuhan yang baru saja ditinggalkan sekitar dua jam yang lalu itu hadir begitu cantik di indera penglihatan Sakura. Terlihat seperti kerlap-kerlip warna oranye kecil yang mengambang nan jauh di atas laut.

**Clek**..

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengusap rambut hitamnya yang basah. Digosoknya pelan kepalanya dengan handuk dan sesekali mengusap leher jenjangnya. Begitu melihat Sakura yang asik melihat laut dari jendela, timbul niat iseng Sasuke.

Pemuda ini berjinjit dan berniat menggertak Sakura dari belakang.

Satu langkah.

Dua langkah.

Tiga langkah..

...

"Aku tahu kau ada disitu, Sasuke.." ucap Sakura enteng tanpa menoleh.

Te'k! Sasuke merasa bahwa ia telah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Sejurus kemudian ia menegapkan tubuhnya dan bersikap seperti biasa mendekati Sakura.

"Kau sedang lihat apa?" sapa Sasuke melingkarkan jemari tangannya kepinggang Sakura. Sakura diam saja dan hanya tersenyum. Sasuke menerawang apa yang Sakura lihat dengan ikut mendongak. Ternyata sebuah bulan sabit dengan dua bintang yang berada pada posisi arah jam dua dan arah jam tujuh dari bulan keropos itu.

Memang saat ini Sakura berada dalam pelukan hangat Sasuke. Namun ia tak merasa senang sama sekali bila ingat kejadian di pesta tadi. Ketika mereka berempat duduk di atu meja undangan yang berjumlah empat kursi.

Waktu itu Sasuke dan Gaara ke toilet bersamaan dan meninggalkannya berdua dengan Naru. Sakura pun memanfaatkan sebagian waktu untuk mengobrol bersama Naru mengakrabkan diri dengan gadis teman Sasuke itu.

"Naru, kamu berapa tahun sekarang?" tanya Sakura memulai obrolan.

"Eh?" Naru memiringkan kepalanya. "Maksud Sakura umurku? Umur Naru baru tujuh belas, Sakura.. Kalau Sakura sendiri?" tanyanya balik dengan wajah yang ceria. Saat itu pula Sakura mengambil kesimpulan kalau cewek yang satu itu masuk dalam kategori cewek childish. "Aku tujuh belas tahun juga, kok." Senyum Sakura.

Naru tersenyum. Sakura bertanya lagi, "Em.. Naru.. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Hm? Mau tanya apa, Sakura?" Naru mengambil gelas berisi air dengan pulpi jeruk yang berenang-renang di dalamnya dan segera menyeruput isinya dengan sedotan putih. "Bagaimana kau bisa kenal dengan Sasuke?"

Hampir saja Naru tersedak oleh pertanyaan Sakura. Untung saja tidak jadi. Naru melepas sedotan dari mulutnya. Ia cengengesan agak gimana gitu. "Tadi Sakura mendengar percakapan di depan kamarku, kan?" Naru berbalik tanya.

"Oh, itu. Iya, tapi cuma sedikit. Yang lainnya aku tak paham. Aku mau dengar sendiri dari Naru.." kata Sakura sopan disertai dengan senyuman dari bibirnya yang ranum dan berwarna merah muda. Naru sedikit mengulum air saliva dan memulai ceritanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura meng-oh-kan kisah yang diceritakan oleh Naru yang sebenarnya terjadi. Namun, Naru sama sekali tak menyebut tentang sapu tangan merah yang sempat ia berikan pada Uchiha muda.

"Jadi kau putri jendral juga?" Sakura mulai merasa cocok dengan Naru akibat percakapan mereka ini. "Eh? Sakura juga?" Naru membelalakkan saphirnya. "Yep!" Sakura membenarkan pertanyaan Naru.

"Wuaah.." ujar Naru heboh. "Baru kali ini aku ketemu sama anak perempuan seorang jendral. Kebanyakan aku ketemunya semua anak jendral itu laki-laki. Aku jadi ngerasa sendirian, deh." Ujar Naru curhat. "Iya. Sekarang kita jadi temen baik, yah..?" ajak Sakura yang langsung mendapat senyuman lebar dari Naru. "Iya!" Naru menawarkan jari kelingking kanannya dan segera disambut tautan dari jari yang sama oleh Sakura. Mereka sama-sama menarik bibir ke samping dengan sukarela.

Setelah bercanda beberapa saat, mereka sadar kalau Gaara dan Sasuke sudah terlalu lama untuk ukuran orang yang bersinggah ke toilet. Apalagi mereka laki-laki. Tak lazim bila ke toilet saja harus selama ini. "Hei, Sakura." Panggil Naru. "Hm?" jawab Sakura sambil nyeruput jus sirsak kesukaannya. "Salah satu dari kita sepertinya harus menyusul mereka, deh."

Sakura terdiam sebentar. "Benar juga. Kalau begitu aku yang kesana, ya? Kau disini saja." Sakura berdiri dan meninggalkan Naru setelah Naru berkata oke. Si gadis pink ini mencari letak toilet pria yang paling mungkin di kunjungi oleh kedua cowok tadi mengingat banyaknya toliet yang tersebar di kapal besar ini.

Begitu tiba di sebuah toilet pria, terdengar sayup-sayup suara ribut.

"Jadi kau suka padanya, hah!"

"Lalu kau mau apa!" suara yang sangat Sakura kenal.

**Buagh!**

Terdengar tumbukan dua daging yang cukup keras seperti membentur dinding. Sakura penasaran dan ia agak berlari menuju ke arah lokasi kejadian. Walaupun gaun merah yang sekarang dikenakannya sulit sekali untuk digunakan berlari, tapi ia tak mempedulikannya sama sekali.

Begitu mengintip dari ambang belokan toilet, tampak oleh emerald Sakura dua orang yang tadi asik bercengkrama dengannya dan Naru sekarang dalam atmosphere menegang satu sama lain.

Sasuke terduduk dilantai dengan punggung bersandar pada dinding. Ia memegang pipinya yang manpak kesakitan. Sedangkan Gaara dengan tampang ngos-ngosan mengepalkan tangan kanannya erat-erat. Gaara meraih kerah jas Sasuke dan membawa Sasuke berdiri.

Sepertinya Sasuke sukar mengikuti kemauan Gaara. Ia menampik tangan Gaara dan menerbangkan kepalan tangan kanannya tepat ke muka Gaara.

**Duagh!**

Sakura membelalak dan menutup mulutnya seketika sebelum ia menjerit karena kaget.

"Hei! Sasuke! Jangan coba-coba kau ganggu dia. Kalau tidak, kau akan tahu akibatnya!" teriak Gaara yang terjatuh setelah menerima pukulan dari Sasuke. Ia menuding tepat ke wajah Sasuke marah.

"Mau apa kau, hah!" Sasuke menampik tudingan Gaara dan sekarang Gaara sudah berdiri dan berada di tengah apitan antara Sasuke dan dinding. Lengan Gaara sudah di tarik cowok jabrik ini ke atas. Menarik sebagian tubuh Gaara ke arahnya dengan raut muka menantang. Mata Sharingan Uchiha memerah. Kencangnya putaran tanda koma pada iris matanya mengelilingi pupil yang hitam.

Sakura ngeri sekaligus kaget dengan apa yang ia lihat saat itu. Segera saja ia berlari kembali kepada Naru dan berniat untuk mengajak Naru melerai mereka. Apa daya, Sakura tak berani melerai mereka sendirian. Padahal ia tahu bahwa yang sedang berkelahi itu Sasuke, kekasihnya sendiri. Entah apa yang sedang merasukinya saat itu. Yang pasti tubuhnya bergetar hebat karena takut.

Sekembalinya Sakura ke kabin utama, Naru ternyata tak ada di tempat tadi. Sakura bingung. Apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan? Ia melayangkan pandangannya ke semua arah tempat itu. Namun nihil. Naru tidak ada. Hanya kerumunan orang-orang yang tengah menikmati hidangan mereka di tengah acara Neji dan Tenten.

"Dimana dia?" bisik Sakura cemas. Sakura mondar-mandir kesana-kemari gelisah karena tak sepucuk hidung Naru pun yang tampak. "Aduh, bagaimana ini!" ia memutuskan untuk mencari Naru di sela-sela para undangan yang hadir disana. Pencarian Sakura semakin dipersulit karena acara ini menggunakan setting tema _standing party_ walau ada beberapa meja dan kursi yang tersedia di pinggir ruangan. Naru lebih pendek dari ukuran tinggi sebayanya. Sementara orang-orang disini tinggi-tinggi. Setetes keringat meluncur dengan sangat lancar dari pelipis Sakura.

Oh, tidak. Naru, kamu dimana?

Tenggelam dalam kebingungannya, Sakura berhenti berlari. Dengan satu tarikan dan hembusan nafas berat, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke toilet tempat Sasuke dan Gaara tadi. Ia sudah bertekad. Dikumpulkannya seluruh keberanian yang ia punya untuk melerai dua cowok itu. Apapun yang terjadi. Menghilangkan rasa takut dan bayangannya dengan apa yang akan menimpanya nanti.

Gadis pink ini masuk ke dalam toilet dengan sedikit khayalannya yang tidak-tidak. Ia kembali mengintip di belokan yang tadi. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana.

Sakura mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "Kemana mereka?"

Keheranan Sakura entah makin berkurang atau bertambah ketika ia kembali ke mejanya tadi di lobin utama. Disana ada Sasuke dan Gaara sudah duduk tenang dalam diam. Sakura mendekati mereka deg-degan.

"Kalian udah balik?" kata Sakura sok tenang yang langsung mendapat senyuman dari keduanya.

"Mana Naru?" suara datar Gaara kini terdengar.

"Nggak tau. Tadi juga aku dah cari. Tapi nggak ada." Sakura mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang pegel berlarian sana-sini.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Lalu kau dari mana, Hana?" nada Sasuke mengandung sedikit cemas. Tak tahu cemas karena apa.

"Aku dari dek luar. Cari angin sebentar." Kecoh Sakura.

"Oh.." jawab Sasuke datar. Diambilnya gelas yang berisi jus tomat segar kesukaannya dan dihisapnya habis tak bersisa. Sakura meremas kedua tangannya. "Kau kehausan, Uchiwa?" Gadis cantik ini menyembunyikan ketakutannya.

"Hn." Sasuke meletakkan kembali gelas kosong ke tengah meja. Tampak lirikan yang tak mengenakkan dari Gaara ke Sasuke. Tapi Sakura diam saja.

"**Teman-teman semua..!**" kumandang suara heboh terdengar menggema di microfon. Nampaknya tak asing lagi suara siapa itu. Seluruh hadirin mencari mencari asal suara dan kini mereka semua tertuju pada satu objek, Naruto.

"Kali ini saya, Naruto Uzumaki akan mempersembahkan sebuah lagu untuk kedua mempelai kita!" liriknya pada Neji dan Tenten. Dua sejoli itu saling pandang sejenak sebelum kemudian menunjukkan jempol tangan mereka kepada Naru. Menyerahkan sejenak acara penting mereka kali ini kepada seorang Naruto Uzumaki. Yah, meskipun Tenten tak tahu cewek itu siapa. Yang ia tahu, pokoknya Neji berani menjamin acara pernikahan mereka akan berjalan lancar sesuai rencana.

"Selamat menyaksikan..!" seru terakhir Naruto sebelum ia bergaya di depan panggung. Sasuke, Gaara dan Sakura heran berjamaah. Namun mereka diam dan menikmati saja penampilan Naru. Tepuk tangan menyambut suara Naru yang berbaur dengan intro dentingan piano.

"Ternyata dia mempersiapkan semua ini. Pantas dia menghilang." Komentar Gaara yang mengetahui bahwa Naruto suka menyanyi dengan background piano sebagai rhythm-nya.

"Ku tak percaya kau da di sini menemaniku disaat dia pergi.." desah lembut pita suara Naru menghebohkan penonton untuk kembali bertepuk tangan mendengarnya.

Naru melangkah dari tengah panggung maju menuju ke arah penonton di bawahnya. "Sungguh bahagia kau da di sini menghapus semua sakit yang kurasa.."

Sambil memejamkan mata dan berakting, Naru memukau semua orang yang ada disana. Tak terkecuali Gaara, Sasuke dan Sakura. "Mungkinkah kau merasakan semua yang kupasrahkan, kenanglah kasih.."

"Ku suka dirinya, mungkin aku sayang.." jemari tangan Naruto bergerak seperti menjangkau seluruh hadirin yang berada setengah meter lebih rendah darinya. Panggung dengan tinggi kurang dari satu meter ini sangat strategis.

"Namun apakah mungkin kau menjadi milikku.."

Sasuke gelisah. Kenapa jantungnya serasa dihujam saat lagu ini diperdengarkan dari Naruto. Tak lepas dari Sasuke, ternyata Gaara juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti Sasuke rasakan.

"Kenapa harus lagu ini, Naruto!" batin keduanya. Naru sama sekali tak merasa bersalah. Tentu saja, andai dia tahu apa yang terjadi di antara dua anak adam ini. Pasti tak akan mungkin dia tega memperdengarkannya ke telinga mereka.

"Kau pernah menjadi, menjadi miliknya.. Namun salahkah aku bila ku pendam rasa ini.."

Tidak ingat syair lagu ini diulang dua atau tiga kali sebelum selesai. Yang pasti suara Naruto telah menghipnotis semua orang. Termasuk kedua mempelai sampai ke seluruh pelayan yang berada di dimensi ruang yang sama dengan Naruto. Teprokan meriah sungguh benar-benar nyata saat itu. Ia sudah mempesonakan semuanya.

Ya, itu yang terakhir di ingat Sakura beberapa puluh menit yang lalu. Angin malam yang menyelimutinya bersama Sasuke saat ini begitu dingin dan menaikkan beberapa syaraf thermoderm kulit lengannya.

Sasuke sadar dari keterpesonaannya pada langit malam ketika gadis ini sedikit bergerak di dalam dekapannya. "Hana, kau kedinginan yah?" elusnya lembut di pundak Sakura mencoba menghangatkan tubuh kekasihnya.

"Sedikit.." jawab Sakura halus.

"Hn.." Sasuke menelungkupkan kepalanya ke tengkuk Sakura. Tak ada gerakan menolak dari klan Haruno. Sasuke menarik nafas dan menikmati aroma bunga Sakura yang bersumber dari badan Sakura.

"Kau boleh tidur denganku." ucap Sakura tiba-tiba yang mengakibatkan Sasuke membelalakkan matanya super lebar. "Kau mau?" tanya Sasuke spontan keheranan. Sakura menggerakkan belikatnya kebelakang dan berniat menjauh dari Sasuke. Kali ini belaian dari pemuda emo itu sungguh begitu mengganggu.

Sakura berbalik menghadap Sasuke. "Mau apa?" dua alis menyatu di tengah dahinya.

Sasuke tersenyum aneh. "Masa' kau tidak tahu?"

**To Be Continued**

**A/N**: Adduhh... Maaf ya reader ataupun reviewer yang mungkin menghujat Kino dalam hati T^T eng.. Ketika Kino baca chapter ini untuk meneliti lagi, eh nggak kerasa adegan di chappy ini agak 'sadis', ya.. O.o;a Bener nggak? Apa cuma perasaan Kino aja, heh? :3

Gomen..

Afwan..

Nyuwun pangapuranipun..

m(_ _!)m

*Reader: Jiiiaah.. Biasa aje kok.. :P*

**Balasan repiu**:

**uzumaki ruruka** : Iya, gak papa.. hehe.. Makasii.. Sempetin repiu lagi, yah.. Yang banyak.. hehe.. :D *dipukul sendok*

**Uchiha ReiKa D Last Uchiha** : Hu'uwm.. hehe Makasii.. Repiu lagi, yah.. Kau kan uchiha terakhir.. hehehe *apa hubungannya coba? Dasar Kino, *ditimpuk beras hehe.. ^^V Sempetin repiu lg yah ReiKa.. ^^

**Naru-mania** : Jiah.. haha.. :D Pasti.. Kino akan buat happy end kok.. Tapi.. ehm.. :B *dibakar* haha.. Oklek, Naru,,^^ Kino pasti akan mempertimbangkannya.. ^^ makasii buat repiunya, yah.. ^^ sempetin repiu agie.. hhe

**Ella-cHan as NaGi-sAn** : Makasii.. ^^ Hehe.. Cinta segi4.. O.O Hm.. Mungkin juga. Hehe *ditimpuk karcis disni len* hehe.. Sempetin repiu lg, yah EllaChan..

**MissUchiwa** : Jiahh.. *nimpuk mouto* Yosh! Chap sekarang udah agak Nee panjangin, loh.. Awas kalu sampek protes lagie.. ==" *dilempar duit* Semperin repiu, lg yah mouto.. Sankyuu..

**Sabakuzumakiuchiha** : haha.. Okela.. Pesonamu membahana, kok.. hehe.. ^^V Iyupp...! Siap! Sekarang Kino dah mulai terbiasa kok dengan repiu.. jadi udh nggak masalah, deh.. hehe Makasii yh.. Sempetin buad repiu lagi.. hehe^^

**VLouchi Hisagi** : hhaha.. Sekeranjang, donk.. hehe salam kenal, yah.. ^^ Makasii.. sempetin repiu lagi, yh.. ^^ hehe

**Rinha siie newbie** : Moshi-moshi jg Rinha-san.. :D yoyoyow! Elitte donk.. hehe Yep.. Tapi entara, yah... ada saat2 mereka Kino banyakin, kok.. Tunggu tgl mainnya, yh.. *kedipan mata* hehe Maksii.. sempetin repiu lg, yh.. hehe

**Ran Uchiha** : Haha.. Oce.. eh? Bekson? Iya juga, yah.. Baru nyadar, Kino waktu baca repiunya Ran.. Makasih, yah.. Berkat kamu Kino buat di capter yang ini ada baksonnya. Hehe makasii dah repiu, sempetin repiu lagi yah.. ^^

**Micon** : Wkwkwkwk.. XD Tahu nggak Micon, repiu kamu itu selalu yang paling bisa buat saia ngakak.. hehe *dibakar Micon* Paling banyak n paling cerewet, deh.. Tapi Kino suka ituw. Haha.. Makasii dah repiu, n repiu lagi yg ini n selanjutnya, yh.. ^^V

**Risle-coe g' login** : Hehe.. iYa, gak papa kok... Makasih dah ngikutin terus n sempetin repiu chap kemarin.. repiu lagi yang di chappy ini dan chappy selanjutnyah.. hehe *mata bling-bling*

**hiNana Uzumaki** : Hehe.. Yup NaChan.. gak papa... Makasii.. hehe ^^

**Niadzh Kokoromiru** : hohoho... Salam kenal, Niadzh.. hehe, Makasii, yah udh sepetin repiu.. ditunggu repiunya lagie.. hhe

**So-Chand 'Luph pLend'** : Makasii.. Sempetin buat repiu lagi, yah.. hehe :D

**Uchiha Cesa** : Huyuyy Cesa-Chan! Jiah.. hehe.. apa, ya yang Sasu rencanakan? *smirk* Makasii.. ^^ Ditunggu repiunya lagi, yah.. hhe

**SimpleSaja** : haha.. muka melas itu jurus ampuh, loh.. wkwkwk :P hehe :D makasii udah sempetin repiu.. Ditunggu repiunya lagi.. ^^

**HanaYuki Aiko** : Haha.. Iya, gak papa.. ^^ Yup, Yukia Hana~~ hehe Arigatou, yh.. smpetin repiu lagie, imouto...

**Atie gie baca** :Salam kenal, Atie-san... Makasii.. ^^ hehe.. sempetin repiu lagi, yah..

**REPIUW PLISS *bling-bling***


End file.
